The revenge
by abtacha
Summary: Post-TOB: An alliance of former enemies rises against the party of Shelara. Can they stop their enemies again? And… who pulls the strings in the background? By the way: the story contains four mods.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Author's note1: As you can see in my profile, English isn't my native language and I didn't play BG2 in the English version. So I'm not sure, if all special BG2-terms are translated correctly.

Author's note2: Warning for spoilers. Especially for mod-spoilers.

Author's note3: A few scenes are inspired by the story 'Destiny and duty' by Gwen6. I hope, she – or he – will forgive me.

Author's note4: I want to warn you. It's a story about Baldur's Gate and I will not explain the background, items, spells or anything else BG-specific. And to add this, I'm a fan of Nalia and Imoen, so many fights will have magical elements (Writing as playing ;-)).

Author's note5: The magical powers of Imoen and Nalia are too strong in this story. I decided to make that, because in a few situations I really need overpowered archmages ;-)

Author's note6: The basis of this story is the map of Faerûn. By the way, if you aren't familiar with the calendar of Faerûn, look here:

January:Hammer

February:Alturiak

March:Ches

April:Tarsak

May:Mirtual

June:Kytorn

July:Flamerule

August:Eleasias

September:Eleint

October:Marpenot

November:Uktar

December:Nightal

o

o

Introduction of the group:

o

The story of this group began with my dislike to Anomen. Of course I accept that he's a respectable fighter and I use him almost in every party, but I don't like this – sorry – arrogant jerk! So I decided to play with a complete different group, with an all-female group. I want to introduce this group now, especially some mods I played with:

**PC: Shelara** (human female cleric, chaotic-good)

**Nalia**

**Imoen**

**Jaheira** (which was the weak point in this group)

**Yasraena**: female drow-fighter, chaotic-good; I know that sounds strange, but Yasraena is a damn good mod and she had fitted quite perfect into this game.

**Saerileth**: human female lawful-good cavalier; Like Yasreana she's a good and consistent mod, who hates all forms of demons and forces you to act honorable in every situation (by the way she's an alternative character, if you want to use Carsomyr).

**Keto**: human female neutral-good bard; THE mod for all who love banters and role-playing (In my eyes, she's even better than Jan). Her magical powers aren't perfect, she's not the best fighter and her abilities as a thief are pathetic… so she's a classical bard, but I loved this refreshing, light-hearted and unusual mod… But because I wanted to reach the end of the game without bigger problems (and because I love to play with Immy), I replaced her with Imoen in the Spellhold asylum.

**Chloe**: human female and neutral kensai, great fighter and she's… a lesbian, who romances the female PC or Imoen [But I promise you there will be NO sexual content in this story. I just liked the idea that there's at least one romance in my party]. By the way, she's the daughter of a goddess and her values are mediocre, except for the dexterity-value of 25 ;-)

o

These are the main persons of this story, but prepare to meet many old friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

The revenge

o

o

o

o

Chapter1

Nightal 12th, 1369

De'Arnise keep, Amn

o

o

The landscape around the de'Arnise keep was completely snow-covered and was engulfed in a slight fog. There was no hope in seeing further than a hundred feet ahead.

After a period of intensive but short storms the fall had given way for the winter: The first snow had fallen in the end of Uktar and now, in the middle of Nightal, the country was in the claws of a hard and long coldness.

Time to rest, time to heal wounds.

And they had wounds to heal.

In the beginning of the year they had came from Baldur's Gate as the saviors of the sword coast where they had stopped a war. In the late spring and the summer they had stopped Bodhi and Irenicus, they had saved the elven city of Suldanessalar, and they had fought against dragons, demons and evil mages in reality, in their dreams and even in hell. And to take it to extremes, after that they had defeated the 'half-goddess' Amelyssan in Tethyr.

And now it was winter and even Imoen, who was always bursting with energy, wanted to take a rest.

She sighed and looked to the vague outline of the keep she could make out ahead, realizing it was at the bottom of the hill she was on now.

Imoen smiled.

In the background she heard a few wolves howling. The pack was close, but she wouldn't fear the wolves even when she would see the colors of their eyes. In contrast to human beings – or anything else on two feet – animals understood much faster that she was an archmage. She was absolutely sure that the wolves didn't want to make her angry… her, Imoen of Candledeep. A year ago she had been nothing more than a plain girl, but now she was a powerful wizard.

She ignored the howling and walked on the blanket of snow, her bags gliding next to her and followed the way she chose: It was one of the advantages of being an archmage, helping to make her journeys easier.

She walked down the hill, saw the outlines of the stronghold in the snowfall and after a short moment she reached the keep and pounded at the gate.

o

Nalia shook with cold, when she heard the loud knock and looked into Cernick' confused eyes. All hells! It was too icy out there to wander and all paths and streets to the keep were closed because of the snow.

Not even she would do such madness: The noble mage just was in the yard of the keep to bring a warm soup to the guards. After that she would head back indoors immediately, to the warmth of the fireplace in her room.

She whispered a spell of finding an evil presence, but she couldn't feel anyone. Apparently the person at the other side of the gate didn't want to kill them. She looked to Cernick and nodded.

The captain of the guards rolled his eyes, sighed and looked to his men on the central tower, "Open the gate!"

When it opened, Nalia saw a person, who was masked with thick and warm clothes. Nalia stepped towards the person, "I'm Nalia de'Arnise, archmage and the owner of this keep. Identify yourself!"

Silence.

Nalia stared at the person… and felt something… powerful. This one was, like her, a powerful mage.

Suddenly she took down her hood and Nalia stared into a smirking face, "Nice place, Nali. Hope, I can treat it like home for some days."

"IMMY!" the face of the noble brightened.

Cernick looked at Nalia in disbelief, "That's Imoen of Candledeep?"

She nodded and the captain of the guards grinned amusedly, "All gods! Two archmages! I must be cursed!"

o

Imoen stood close to the fire and warmed her hands. Nalia had been shocked, when she'd realized that her friend just had worn two extra layers of clothing while she had made the trip to the keep.

The noble took off her thick coat, her cape and her boots; she stood there in black trousers, a red shirt and sandals.

Suddenly Imoen smiled and sat on a chair in front of the fire, "That's good, Nali… I mean to be welcome."

"You're always welcome, Imoen."

"Thank ya, Nali."

The noble grinned. Although her friend had the power of an archmage she didn't speak a better language. Imoen was no one who attached importance to formalities like a good pronunciation.

Nalia gave her a plate with a soup and sat next to her.

The brown haired woman smiled, took the soup and tasted… Then she pulled a face, "Hey, you should punish your cook. Torture him to death or something like that."  
Nalia grinned, "Oh, thanks, I made the soup."

"Oh, eh…"  
"Hm?"

"I just wanted to say… that perhaps the next time your cook should make the soup for poor wanderers."

Nalia giggled, "Yes, perhaps that's right. But I want to learn cooking. Just doing the things nobles are meant to do is boring."

"And what are noble doing?"

"Going to balls, listening to stupid stories of untalented bards, smiling when another noble makes a joke or give possible husbands the 'brushoff'."

Imoen grinned evilly, "Yeah, sounds terrible. Ya have my sympathy, gal."

"It was better in the first weeks after we drove the Roenalls away. We had so much to do. Helping and protecting the people in the lands of the keep…"

"Oh…" Imoen interrupted her.

"Yes?"

"I've forgotten to ask before now… I've heard that ya got your estate back from the Roenalls… I wanted to ask you what has happened?"

"Oh, that was fun," Nalia grinned. "When I came back back from Tethyr, I asked them to leave, but the Roenalls became violent and we had a short but intensive confrontation. I'm sure you can imagine how the thing ended."

"Did ya morphed Isaea into a rat?"

Nalia grinned, "Nice idea, but I was gracious. And as reward for my mercy he has sworn to destroy me and to discredit me in any possible way."

"I'd morphed him into a rat or something like this."

"I'm sure you had done this. But… sorry, let's change subjects. I'm not in the mood to talk about Isaea."

"See it. But at least that's an advantage of the winter: Creeps like him can't visit you. And if he uses a teleport you can send him back with another teleport."

"Hm, by the way, why you didn't come with such a spell?"

"Why should I d' that? It's a wonderful landscape and the weather's quite nice. And I like to take a walk," Imoen blinked.

Nalia smiled, "Protection from cold?"

Imoen laughed, "Yeah, for sure. I can tell you that's a really useful spell if you want to ramble in the winter and if I 'm in a snow flurry or when it's foggy I can use the infravision spell. That makes it easier to see."

"Oh? I didn't know it worked in a snow flurry… But you haven't told me, what is the reason of your visit? Even for you it's a bit mad to visit me in the winter without reason."

Imoen hesitated, and then she tried to smile, pointed with her hand to one of her bags, which glided to her. In the next moment she opened the bag and Nalia saw a sweet little bird.

The eyes of the noble brightened, "Oh, that's a nice one… What a bird it is?"

"Eh, a hummingbird…"

Silence.

Nalia's face lost its color and in the next moment she didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

"Oh Immy… What have you done?"

"Eh, it was a stupid mistake, believe me…"

Nalia managed a short smile. After they had defeated Amelyssan, Solar had sent them back to Tethyr, where they'd met Chloe, a female kensai and mercenary, the proud daughter of Arcadia, the goddess of the wind, who decided to join the group… and fell in love with Immy. Chloe's nickname for the archmage was 'nightingale'. In return for that, Imoen called Chloe 'hummingbird'.

"Oh, Imoen…"

"Hey, it's her mistake! We've argued… and she made me angry… So I've cursed her."

Nalia stared at Imoen, "You cursed your lover, because of an argument?!"

"She… I had the feeling that she had been unfaithful to me."

"And had she been?"

"Eh, no… After I had cursed her, I found out that she hadn't."

"I've always told you that you're too impulsive."

"Hm."

"And now?"

"I need your help. I can't remorph her alone. It was a special curse: I need the help of another powerful archmage."

o

o

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter2

Nightal 14th, 1369

Alaghôn, Turmish

o

o

The barmaid closed the inn with an evil grin.

One completely drunk guest and Keto, the barmaid, were still inside. Everyone else, even the owner of the inn, had gone.

She sighed and placed herself at the man's side. The man had told that he was a traveler from Amn. He'd entered the inn a few hours ago with his companions, and Keto had heard quite a few interesting things from their conversations. It became more interesting with time and Keto had decided to sound him out.

She smiled to him, hanged her around his neck, "I'm sure you must be a great fighter, sweetheart."

"Yeah…" he said, staring to her with glassy eyes.

"Do you want another drink?"

He nodded after a moment. He had drunk more than enough and Keto had given him much more alcohol since she was alone with him.

"Yeah, more…"

Keto passed him the next bottle of wine and placed her arms around him again, "You're quite a handsome fighter. Tell me, when you have been in Amn…?"  
"Yeah… few weeks ago…"

"Do you want to tell me the story? I want to listen to your adventures."

He hesitated and she topped him up with another jug of wine and forced herself to kiss him on his cheek. He was ugly, dirty and stank. She hated herself for kissing him, but she had to do it. Then she managed a smile and whispered, "Just tell me a nice story… After that we will send the night together."

He stared to her in disbelief and after that he giggled stupidly and began, "One… time I fought… against a dra… dragon!"

Keto smiled, "No. Please no dragons. Tell me about you last actions in Amn."

"But that's boring."

"I'd like it anyway."

He shrugged with his shoulders, "Helped… make a deadly trap… for a group of terrible villains."  
Keto heard her heart beating faster, "Please go on."

He took a swig and continued, "Ya must know 'em. It's the group… Shelara."

She started.

"Yeah, She scares you, even when you hear the name."

"Yes," again she gave him a full jug.

"They've killed friends of my master in Amn… But now they… will pay, I promise!"

"How do you want to punish them?"

"Oh, eh… We had some funny ideas: Shelara will lose her head in the prison of Athkatla… Nalia and Imoen will die in Nalia's keep, Jaheira will be enslaved, Saerileth will suffer in the cells of a duke in Sigil and Yasraena will be sold to Ust Natha."

Keto stared to him and ignored the wish to kill him. Then she asked with a shaky voice, "And… wasn't there a bard in the group?"

"Oh yeah… Keto. But don't worry. We've already killed her."

Keto grinned, "So?"

"Yeah, we've burned her home near Featherdale. Believe me, it was real fun to see her burning. After we did… found two burned corpses. We don't know, who the other one was, but Keto died with him."

The eyes of the bard widened in anger.

She tried to manage a quiet voice, "You… were one of them, who did this?"  
He shrugged with his shoulder, "Yeah, just two more dead scoundrels on my path…"

He screamed abruptly when he felt her furious fist in his chest. Before he felt to the ground, he stared to her in confusion... then he left consciousness. Keto whispered coldly, "That's for my parents, drunkard."

She stared to him: She should kill him, should end his pathetic life. This murderer had killed her parents and had destroyed her home… She turned away for a few moments in confusion and sadness, tried to fight the hate once more but wasn't able to do it. He deserved the death and everyone out there would admit that Keto was right to kill him.

She drew her knife and turned to him again… and froze.

He had disappeared. At the place, where this drunken murderer had lain, there now was nothing more. Not even his shadow.

She took a deep breath and stared at the ground again for a short moment. Was that an illusion or a bad dream?

She shook her head. No. The memory of him was too real. Perhaps he had awoken from unconsciousness and had managed to somehow sneak away right in this moment.

Yes, that was the answer. That HAD to be the answer. Keto was too confused and too sad to believe anything else and it was an easy answer… It was clear that she couldn't hear everything, especially in her status. Perhaps she had turned away from him a bit too long.

Then she left the inn.

o

She made a few steps to the docks and took a deep breath. She had sworn at the graves of her parents to find and to kill their murderers, but she'd never imagined that she would meet one of them here in a shabby tavern, so far away from Featherale. Suddenly she laughed bitterly. Where else had she found the trace of such an injustice?

Keto fell into silence and looked to the horizon. The city of Alaghôn was build at the coast of the 'Sea of the Fallen Stars', a huge inner continental sea of Faerûn. The name of the sea was perfect for her situation.

Her parents died because of her, because Keto had helped Shelara to bring peace back to Amn. She wiped a tear off her face and thought to the fact that she hadn't known her parents for long. The bard had found them in Imnesvale, when she'd travelled with Shelara and after she'd left the party and had gone to Featherdale, to live a normal life with her family.

Now she was lonely again.

Lonely… and poor: All of the money Shelara had given to her had burnt in the fire.

She had taken her last wealth and asked a mage to teleport her to the city of Alagôn, to start a new life.

But things had changed now.

She had to go back to Amn! She had to help Shelara and everyone from the old party!

In the next moment she shook her head. It was winter, the roads were snowy and the passes over the 'Orsraun Mountains', which headed to Amn, were passable in five months time at the earliest. And by the way, Athkatla, the capital of Amn was over thousand miles away: No, she had to find a way to teleport to Amn.

o

o

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter3

Nightal 16th, 1369

De'Arnise keep, Amn

o

o

Nalia sat in the library of the keep and read a book about magical transformation.

They had spent the last three days with finding a way to free Chloe. Imoen had told the noble what she knew about the curse. It was spoken in a moment of great jealousy and so it was a hard curse, full of magic, fury and emotion.

However, Nalia was sure that she could help her friend. Imoen was a great archmage, but Nalia was more experienced in using magical power.

The noble sighed, stared to the flames of the fireplace… Even here it was cold. She walked to the fire and put one more wooden piece on it. She thought of the guards out there, doing their service. Perhaps she should make them some warm soup… suddenly she grinned and shook her head. No. It was their right to eat something which tasted well.

After a short moment she heard someone who lumbered through the passage to her room.

Imoen tore the door open, "I've got it!"

Nalia smiled, "Hey, and you found the solution without my help."

"Not really. The spell I needed was in one of your books. It seems to be a really rare spell. I think I have to make a copy of the book, before I leave."

"Hm and now?"

She grinned, "Don't know. When I look at the whole situation, it's nice to have a real hummingbird…"  
Nalia rolled her eyes, "Immy! That's not funny!"

"Hey, don't be so serious. I'm just joking. I think we should remorph her immediately."

o

The brunette archmage stood before the table, on which she had placed the bird and held the spellbook in her hands.

Nalia stood behind her and looked at the scene. Suddenly she heard as her friend began to whisper the spell. In the next moment Imoen's voice faded away. Since they got two amulets of power during their adventures in Amn, both of them could use spells without moving their lips.[1] The amulets weren't the best items they had found on their adventures, but they were pretty useful.

Flames appeared in Imoens hands and Nalia saw them burning green and blue. A flash came out of her hands and for a short moment the room was bathed in a mild white light. Then she spoke the last words of the spell loud and… the hummingbird on the table vanished in a golden flash and was replaced by Chloe.

Silence.

Chloe was, to Nalia's pleasure, completely dressed: It seemed that the spell also contained her clothing.

"Are you all right, love?" Imoen asked nervously.

Chloe saw in her face, „Eh; Yes… by all hells, where we are and why's Nalia here?"

Imoen hesitated, "Wha… what is the last thing you remember?"

"We'd argued in the dining room. Then there was a flash… And now I'm here!"

Nalia managed a weak smile. Time to go… „Eh, I'm sure, Immy can explain it all to you."

The brunette whirled around to the noble, "Nali! You can't go now! She'll kill me!"

Chloe crossed her arms and gave Imoen a dangerous gaze, "Perhaps I really will! Tell me, what's going on!"

"Eh…"  
"Yes?"

"ItwasbecauseIcursedyoubecausewehadargued," Imoen whispered fast.

Nalia stared to the wall and tried to ignore the scene.

Chloe's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"Eh, yes… I was angry and thought you were unfaithful, so I transformed you into a hummingbird."

The kensai and daughter of Arcadia blinked, but wasn't able to say a word.

"And I have to say, ya were a very lovely and well behaved hummingbird!"

Chloe clenched her fists, but was able to swallow down her annoyance.

"Love… please, don't be mad. I know it was wrong."

"Be glad that I love you, otherwise I would kill you now."

Nalia cleared her throat and Chloe stared at her, "What is it??"

"Eh, we are here in my keep in Amn and it's the middle of Nightal… We will eat in four hours. Immy can show you the keep."

o

"Lady Imoen, lady Chloe, the dinner's ready."

The man bowed to the two women and left the room immediately.

Chloe stared at him and whispered, "How pathetic!"

"Hm?" Imoen looked at her.

"I didn't know that she has creeps around her."

"Nalia has servants, as every noble, but no creeps."

"I don't know…"

"Chloe… love… please be nice today."

"Why should I be?" The eyes of the kensai flashed.

"Because Nalia helped me to bring you back and because I know that you like her."

"Hm…"

"Chloe! Damn! If you want to be angry, be angry at me!"

The fighter looked to the mage and smiled, "All right, I will be nice… for you, nightingale."

Chloe turned around, kissed Imoen on her cheek and left the room. Imoen followed her through the passages of the keep to the ballroom. Nalia was already there, together with Cernick and the Major Domo.

The noble smiled when she saw as the two women enter the room and pointed at two chairs next to her, "I'm glad you are here. Take a seat and feel at home."

She clapped in her hands and the cook appeared with two of his servants and brought them five plates and two bottles of wine.

"It's nothing special, just one course, but I can tell you that our cook makes the best dinners in this region of Amn," Nalia said.

"Yeah, that's true, love," Imoen told with a smirking face, "But the trainee is really bad."

Imoen grinned at Nalia, who smiled in amusement. Then the noble looked to Chloe and changed the subject, "What have you been doing since the group seperated?"

"Immy and I went back to Candlekeep to make it our home."

Nalia nodded, "I've heard of this. Perhaps I will visit you there when I find time. Even the name 'Candledeep' is full of magic and legends and I want to see it one day."

Imoen's face brightened, "Oh, yeah, Nali, you're always welcome!"

Suddenly Chloe grinned, "If you find us there."

"Hm?"

"Next to the actions in Candledeep, nightingale wants to establish her own guild of thieves in Waterdeep."

Imoen blushed, "Eh… that's not exactly… but perhaps…"

Chloe grinned evilly and changed the subject, "Nalia, I have to say, the dinner is really good…"

A shout.

Noise.

An explosion.

After a second Cernick rose and left the room. He came back immediately and turned to Nalia nervously, "Attackers!"

Nalia shot up from her seat, "Where?"

"All around the keep. We can't see them in the snowfall, but they can see us. We've already lost one guard by an archer."

Nalia looked at Imoen, "Immy, take two guards and check the… cellar. Cernick, you and Chloe check the secret side entrance. And you…" she looked to the Major Domo, "… you bring me my amulet, my staff and my robe!"

Nalia didn't await the reactions and left the room.

o

No one was in the first two rooms of the cellar, but Imoen felt an unpleasant presence. Something was in the third room. Something powerful.

She smiled. Nalia's decision to check the cellar had been a good and intelligent idea. After the party had rescued Imoen in Spellhold a few months ago, they had told her of their earlier adventures. She remembered the story, how Nalia had come in the group. Trolls had dug a hole to the cellars and from there they had been able to surprise the guards, had stormed the keep and had killed Nalia's father.

And now, the situation was almost similar.

She looked to the two guards: Their names were Jolar and Nanes and they were young, too young to be guards… but times were hard and she had been in the same age, when she'd killed her first enemy.

The eyes of this first dead opponent haunted her in her dreams until today.

She shook away her thoughts and activated a farsight spell.

Suddenly she began to giggle, getting a confused gaze from her two guards.

In the room before her were five umber hulks.

The archmage knew what to do. In fact it was quite easy. She prepared a cloudkill spell and whispered to Nanes, "Open the door!"

The guard did it and almost in the same moment, Nalia cast the cloudkill and an ochre ball flew into the next room.

After that, the only things she recognized from there were smothered shouts, then there was silence.

Imoen grinned, "Never play with an archmage, sweeties…"

Suddenly she froze… and saw the shadows of dark creatures.

She looked to Jolar and Nanes and whispered, "Prepare for a hard fight!"

o

When Cernick and Chloe entered the room to the side entrance, originally a secret of the keep, the first thing they saw was a flashing sword, which shot towards Cernick. Chloe pulled him back immediately and locked the door without delay. She just had seen the supple dark skin of their enemies, but that had been enough.

Drow!

Cernick stared at the kensai and tried to say a word. She ignored him and took the two short swords she had got from him. Shouts: In the yard and on the tower. An explosion and more shouts.

In this moment the captain of the guards found to words, "All hells! What was that?"

"Drow. Evil elves, which live in the Underdark," Chloe explained.

"Drow? What do they want?"

Chloe shrugged with her shoulders, "They want to kill us, so we have to kill them. That's all we have to know in this moment."

"And now? It's a narrow passage and it's full of those drow. If we attack, we could be seriously hurt. We have to wait for reinforcements."

Chloe shook her head, "No. I won't wait. We don't know what they will do next. Perhaps they plan to break through a wall and invade the keep."

"And what do you want to do?"

"Attack. What else?"

"You want to attack? We don't know how strong they are. And the narrow door's a problem."

The kensai sighed, "When I tell you to go, you follow. Got it?"

In the next moment she broke through the door.

o

The first thing, Nalia realized was the snow storm.

Why they couldn't be attacked in summer??

A deafening explosion brought her back to the reality. Nalia looked up and saw that the tower on the front of the keep was hit by this blast.

Shouts.

In panic and in pain.

Nalia closed her eyes. So much damage, so much pain…

Without any hesitation she walked on the stairs up to the tower: She looked out of the crenellations, but saw nothing but the snow. Nevertheless it was clear that their enemies could see the defenders. She cast an infravision spell on herself: As Imoen had said a few days ago, it worked. Nalia saw the attackers out there, all around the keep. Then she reached the central tower.

There were three guards on the tower, who knelt on the ground, seeking protection from the arrows and bolts. The noble knelt next to them and managed a weak smile.

She thought through her options… Perhaps the first step was to place a cloudkill before the keep. Then she would have the time to place some well aimed fireballs and lightning bolts. She stood up and spoke the spell immediately.

The ochre ball left her hands and suddenly she heard… the sound of an arrow.

Nalia's eyes widened as she saw that one of the guards jumped between her and the arrow and shielded her with his body.

Then she realized what he had done.  
With a lump in her throat she glided to the ground, together with him, stared into his young eyes… Sweet eyes. He was pretty handsome.

For a moment there was silence in her mind. Just the two dying eyes and her disbelief. Why hasn't she seen him earlier? Why had she been so arrogant to ignore him all the time he'd been alive?

In the next moment the confusion and sadness in her heart was replaced by a hot and furious fire.

"Lady Nalia? Lady Nalia!"

The words awakened her and she looked to the Major Domo, who held the amulet of power, the staff of magi and the robe of Vecna. Nalia's eyes flashed. They would pay! And in the moment when she took the three items she could feel the power, coming from it. Nobody could stop her now… These damn murderers would burn now!

o

Imoen thought for a few seconds, and then she shook her head.

To storm into the next room would be the absolute wrong way. She looked to Jolar and whispered, "Close the door and lock it!"

He did immediately and when the archmage saw it, she took a deep breath, and then she looked to the two, "Whatever comes throu' this door in the next moments, you have to stop it, until my next spell is finished."

Then she ignored them and concentrated, felt the power, the tension of magic around her, closed her eyes and began to whisper a long and difficult spell.

After a while, golden flashes came out of her body… and something appeared in front of her.

Jolar stared at the thing, when it turned to Imoen, "Why did you call me, Imoen of Candledeep?"

The archmage grinned, "Oh, there are some evil drow in the next room and I thought it would be nice to kick their asses by using the power of the light."

The thing nodded, "That's a sensible reason. Can we start?"

"Lady Imoen… what is that?" Nanes asked unsure.

"That's a deva."

"Deva?"

"I'm a helper of Torm, the god of sincerity."

Jolar and Nanes stared at the deva, while Imoen grinned and cast a haste spell, "Jolar, open the door, and then go back to your position. Admired deva, you will attack first. I will follow. Jolar and Nanes, you're comin' then… Questions?... No?... All right, take care of yourself. I don't want to lose anyone of you."

In this moment the guard unlocked the door… and heard an angry cry.

Apparently, one of the drow had waited behind the door, until the defenders had opened it. Jolar was thrown back and Nanes was completely frozen.

Imoen reacted as fast as she could do and swerved, but she couldn't prevent that one of the blades of the dark elves hit her arm and scratched her skin. The deva glided between her and the drow and its sword of pure energy brought Imoen's attacker down.

Imoen stumbled a few steps back and cast two acid arrows against the next two enemies, who came through the door. With a smile on her lips she cast the domination spell and saw as it worked on the third drow. Imoen took the control over his mind immediately and the evil elf attacked the two drow in front of him. A fourth and a fifth enemy… The sword of the deva had killed the second drow and the two guards attacked them from the side. Imoen swerved the attacker, who stood before her. She knelt down and kicked him in his belly. The drow hesitated one moment. Pain wasn't a problem for dark elves; pain was the basic of their whole civilization and culture. But the kick stopped his attack, at least for a short moment.

More than enough time for the deva to behead him.

Jolar had brought one of his enemies to his knees and killed him. The magic of the haste spell sped all movement of the four warriors. It was an easy spell, but perhaps the most useful spell she had ever learned: Perfect, to overrun an enemy.

The door was blocked by the dominated drow, who had to do what Imoen told him. The archmage grinned evilly. It was time to end this.

She prepared, whispered a deadly spell…

Then she made a step forward and cast the wail of the banshee.

From one second to the other, their enemies, including the dominated one, fell dead to the ground.

After a short moment Imoen sent one fireball and two lightning bolts to the next room.

Then she looked to the deva, "Hm? Could you…?"

It didn't show a reaction and glided through the door.

„No more enemies here alive," the deva cried and as the three humans entered the room, they saw about ten dead drow. Jolar felt a lump in his throat, but then he whispered, "All right, we should go upstairs now."

Imoen nodded, but suddenly the four fighters started. Over them were two loud detonations.

"Hm… I know that sound and I've never liked it. Either our friends are dead… or our enemies were stupid enough to make Nali angry… That were two dragons' breathes."

o

Cernick couldn't say if he was dreaming. Chloe, this gentle person turned into a fighting machine and into a deadly whirlwind.

The whole day he had wondered why the two archmages seemed to respect her fighting skills so much. Chloe wasn't strong – all right, she was trained, but not strong – and as a kensai, she didn't wear any kind of armor. But now she stormed into the room, totally ignoring the drow, swerved their combined attacks and fought them down in this very confined space with elegance, speed and an unbelievable agility.

"Cernick!"

The captain of the guards followed her. Chloe already was in a fight with two drow and one dark elf lay motionless on the ground.

Cernick placed him at her side and attacked the drow, who was standing next to Chloe. The dark elf tried to hit her with an iron club, but the kensai ignored the drow, hoping on Cernick, who blocked the blow with his shield. In the next moment his long sword leapt against his enemy and broke through the armor. The drow died without a cry of pain, but with a mad expression in his face. The captain of the guards pulled his sword back and turned to the next drow, who came through the dark passage. Cernick looked to Chloe and saw her swords killing one of her enemies.

Two loud magical eruptions were set free over them. Something was going on there.

But suddenly there was something next to him… In his side…

He tried to swerve, but was one step too late. A toothed sword hit him in his back and with a painful cry he stumbled back.

Chloe's eyes widened, when she saw him falling, but in the next moment she pushed him hard out of the room... No need for an injured ally. Not here.

"Go back!" somebody shouted behind her.

Chloe smiled. She knew this voice and knew that she could trust it. Without any delay she swerved her attacker and jumped out the room.

The kensai looked up and saw Imoen with two guards.

The archmage cast three lightning bolts, which filled the complete passage of the secret side entrance. Chloe heard a few cries, then deadly silence.

o

Nalia stood on the tower, without a physical shield. Her guards seemed to back away from her, and even Nalia herself felt the deadly wrath which surrounded her like an unholy aura.

Before she had placed herself in the front of the tower, easy to get for every arrow, bolt, spear or spell, the archmage had cast almost every protection spell on herself she knew. With an evil grin she recognized as the magical and unmagical projectiles bounced off her. Then she felt magical energy. Somebody down there prepared to cast spells to break through her magical shields.

Nalia laughed. Too late…

She closed her eyes and whispered a spell.

And suddenly all around her got grey.

She always had wondered why the world got grey, when she cast a time stop. Why not pink or green? Then she concentrated on the situation again and cast the first dragon's breath. In a normal case the time stop spell was long enough for one complex spell, but Nalia could manage two ones and one spell of lower magic. The amulet of power and the robe of Vecna improved her abilities and sped her up.

After she had cast the first one, she decided to cast a second dragon's breath. She smiled coldly: The dragon's breathes were enough to outnumber them extremely, but a cloudkill would finish them all.

Suddenly her surroundings became vivid again.

She closed her eyes…

And heard the two explosions together with painful cries of her dying enemies…

When she realized that there was deadly silence, where her enemies were a moment ago, she sat down, completely exhausted.

o

o

-tbc-

o

o

[1] That's a difference caused by the Saerileth mod. If you play with her, you have the chance to get two Amulets of power.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter4 - 1

Nightal 16th, 1369

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

The sun set over the headquarters of the Order of the Radiant Hearts.

Three days ago the clouds from Trackless Sea had brought lots of snow, but now in the early evening, the snowfall was heading to the east.

Shelara smiled when she entered the temple of Lathander through its main gate. Since they had come back from Tethyr, Shelara had decided to stay in the temple and to help the people of Amn in the name of the Lord of the morning dawn.

Of course, first of all she still prayed to her goddess, to Sune, the goddess of beauty and love, but that wasn't a problem. The priestess was sure that Sune was proud of the actions she made in the service of Lathander. Both of the gods were powers of the good and no one of them was a jealous god.

Lost in thoughts, she walked to her rooms and thought about the work she had to make this evening: First, a herald from the Talos-temple wanted to see her. She didn't know what he wanted, but she wanted to make it fast… She didn't like the Talosians and since she and her old party had killed the high priest of Talos their relationship was very fraught. She had performed this murder for the temple of Lathander to prevent a bloody conflict between the two temples and neither the Lathanderians or she were proud of this action, but it had been necessary, unfortunately. Anyhow, she could be glad not to spend too much time with one of the Talosians.

After that Lord Deril, one of Athkatla's nobles had asked for an audience. She had got some trouble with him in the past when she had helped Cernd to find his child, but she was sure that the lord had forgotten this argument. The nobles of Amn, except for Nalia, were too ignorant to remember common people.

Then she had to meditate for Lathander and at the end of the day she wanted to pray to Sune.

Shelara walked to her room, preparing for the herald.

The public hall of the temple was quite empty: there just were two guards. Most of the clerics and guards were in the evening service or made their works in the city.

She passed the guards and gave them a short smile. It was good to have protection, although she was able to defend herself better than these two green rookies could ever do… But she didn't want to fight again: After the defeat of the Amelyssan she had decided to finish with her time as an adventurer once and for all.

She entered her room, prepared for the Talosian, tidied her desk and placed a potion for Deril on the table. Suddenly she heard steps, looked up and saw the herald.

He was a dark haired and tall man with a restless expression on his face. Shelara eyed him shortly: Black trousers, black boots, combined with a brown shirt and a grey cape, but with a richly ornamented ring on his finger. Hm, Talosians. No feelings for fashion.

He bowed and smiled in a way, Shelara didn't like, "The gods may bless you, sister Shelara."

"And so they will with you, brother."

He made a step to the desk, "I'm glad that you gave me this audience. I'm asking you for a service in the names of Talos and of Lathander."

"Yes?"

"Sister, we are tired of fighting against you: I want to invite you to a morning prayer tomorrow."

Shelara looked to him with surprise. He kept on talking, "I'm sure you will accept this offer of peace, although our gods are different. And as a sign for our friendship we give you this amulet…"

He opened a bag of his cape and handed her an amulet.

"Thank you. But tell me: What is it for?"

"It has the power to recover a person's health after a fight."

Shelara nodded, "Very useful. I want to thank you in the name of Lathander and I accept your offer. I will visit your morning prayer tomorrow."

The Talosian smiled, "That's good… But I wanted to ask you for a gift to us, so that Talos sees your friendship… Perhaps you could give me the ring behind you?"

She sighed, turned around for a moment, took the ring and gave it to him. It was a protection ring and belonged to her personal property.

Then she heard steps again and saw Lord Deril coming close. The Talosian bowed, "It seems your next guest awaits you. So I want to say goodbye, sister Shelara."

Lord Deril gave him a short, disparaging glance when he entered the room and turned to Shelara immediately, "Where is it?"

The cleric of Lathander pointed to a small bottle on the desk.

"Does it help?"

"Yes. I've made it with my own hands from the best herbs I found. Do you want to take it with you, my Lord?"

The Talosian still was in the background and Deril shook his head, "No. I don't want to while away my time, priestess. I will drink it right here…"

Without any hesitation he took the bottle and emptied it.

Silence.

Nothing happened for a moment.

Then the pain exploded in his stomach and with a painful cry he felt down to the floor and writhed himself with screams.

The eyes of the Talosian widened and he stared to Shelara, "All gods! You poisoned him!"

­o

o

Chapter4 - 2

Nightal 16th, 1369

Forest of Tethyr, Amn

o

o

"Tell me, where we can find her!"

The human pirate from Brynnlaw stood before the elf, but Divalir shook his head and stayed still. The pirate sighed and eyed his prisoner: His loyality to his wife was exemplary – and very stupidly. They had tortured Divalir since the early morning and now, the elf was almost lifeless, "You're a stupid, man. I promise you a quick death, if you tell me, where we can find Yasraena."

"I will NOT betray her!"

"She's a drow. She's not worth your love."

"NO!"

"Do you think that someone out there will accept the marriage between you and her, between an elf and a drow? Be honest: The only reason why you're wandering in this forest is because your people disowned you. Yes, the gates of your hometown, of Suldanessalar aren't open for you, while the drow is at your side."

Divalir stared to the snowy ground and didn't answer.

"You want to go back to Suldanessalar, don't you?"

No answer.

"Tell me, where we can find her and you're free to go back to your beloved city."

No answer.

The pirate sighed again and looked to one of his men, "Bring me the…"

"Stop!"

He whirled around and saw a person between the trees. Divalir's eyes widened, "Yasraena!"

The drow focused the commanding pirate with her eyes, "If I come with you, do you swear that you will spare Divalir."

He grinned, "I swear to you."

"No! Don't do that!" the elf cried in panic.

Yasraena ignored him and made a few steps towards her enemies. They surrounded her and one of them tied her hands on her back. The pirate grinned, took a knife, made a step towards Divalir and attacked…

Yasraena eyes widened in panic and fury when she saw Divalir's corpse falling in the snow. She looked at her enemies, "You… you promised!"

"Hm, you see, I've lied… But enough of this. We have to hurry. They await you in Ust Natha. Your cursed drow sisters haven't forgotten that you were one of Shelara's helper!"

o

o

Chapter4 - 3

Nightal 16th, 1369

Smallteeth pass, Amn

o

o

"Behind you!"

Saerileth jumped to the side, when she heard the warning shout. She gave Lord Edorem, her fiancé, a grateful glance, threw Carsomyr again and attacked one of the Tanar'ri who had ambushed them on the pass. The demons feared the Holy broad sword which was blessed by Tyr. And the paladin knew that they were right to fear this sword: Carsomyr was a sword of legends and one of the greatest weapons Faerûn had ever seen.

Without delay, she hit and saw one of the demons falling.

But new enemies replaced the dead one.

In this moment she accepted her fate to die here on this place and when this thought flashed through her mind she relaxed. She would fight to the end, dying in a glorious battle without whining for her life or for the mercy to die fast.

She smiled and Carsomyr broke through the armor of her next enemy. In her back she heard the death cry of another Tanar'ri: Edorem had killed it. When she had been in Shelara's party, Edorem had helped to save her from the claws of a devil and had confessed her his love.

It was hard that she would die now at such a young age. She would have loved to live longer by his side…

Suddenly she heard his cry: Edorem started and fell. She closed her eyes.

No.

He was dead, killed by those… monsters. She wanted to…

She felt a hard punch on her head; went down to her knees and lost her consciousness.

o

One of the demons laughed evilly, "That was nice. Shouldn't we kill her?"

Another Tanar'ri shook his head, "No. You know the plan. The master wants to see her in Sigil. He wasn't amused that a group of ordinary adventurers freed those bards from his planar prison. Saerileth will pay for that in the cells of the master."

o

o

Chapter4 - 4

Nightal 16th, 1369

Druid grove near Trademeet, Amn

o

o

Jaheira looked at the two men in amusement.

As the Grand Druid of the grove she had to settle disputes among their druids and this argue she witnessed was real fun… and pretty ridiculous. It was between two of her shapechagers. To say it in a few words, both had tried to morph into a snow bunny to impress a female druid, but both bunnies were similar ragged and before they did anything stupid to impress her, like to challenge themselves to a deadly fight, Jaheira interrupted their pathetic courtship.

She sighed, "Perhaps…"

The two froze, awaiting her words.

Jaheira grinned, "Perhaps you should try to win her heart with a poem. Women love to hear poems that were made just for them."

They stared at the Grand Druid and one of the asked skeptically, "Is that your… order?"

"No, that's no…" she stopped and grinned, "Yes, that's an order. Try it with poems. If it doesn't work, come again."

They nodded and left the room.

In the background she saw Cernd, who turned to her, "Why did you tell them to come back?"

Jaheira smiled with an evil grin, "I don't believe that these two idiots can win a woman's heart with something complex like a poem."

"But why did you tell them to do it?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Why not? It's fun."

Cernd nodded: Jaheira was a serious person, but in special moments a black humor flashed in her eyes. He had heard that she had lost her husband in this year. Perhaps this was her way to handle her grief.

The shapeshifter looked at her. Jaheira had been a part of the group which had freed this grove from the hands of dark druids. It was said that she also had defeated a mighty wizard and had stopped a war in the south, before she came back and took the position as the Grand Druid.

"Anyway, shell we go to eat, honorable Grand Druid?"

"Yes, this seems to be a good id…"

Suddenly, from one second to the other, an explosion ripped them off their feet. Jaheira felt as the blast pressed the air out of her lungs, and then she whirled through the room and felt to the floor. Cernd lay on the ground – unconscious, or dead.

Persons came in the hall. The cries of dying druids everywhere… and too many attackers. This wasn't an amateurish raid… it was a well-planned invasion.

One of the attackers came close to her and grinned evilly, "Jaheira, aren't you?"

She looked to him and tried to fight the dizziness in her head. Two more attackers came out of the shadows, kept her down to the ground and fixed a collar of mind control around her neck.

The one who spoke knelt down to her, and whispered, "I'm glad to meet you. This attack is a gift by my master. He wants you to know that we'll destroy your grove and kill every living we can find here. But… your fate is different. We will sell you to a slave plantation in Dambrath."

He stopped, grinned and kept talking, "But first I want to introduce myself: I'm a slave trader and I was a good friend of Baron Ployer."

o

o

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter5

Nightal 17th, 1369

De'Arnise keep, Amn

o

o

After their enemies had withdrawn to a hill near the keep, Nalia and Imoen had placed magical traps in the cellar and in the side entrance. Their victory would be meaningless if the enemy could invade the keep again.

After Nalia, Imoen and Chloe had stopped the first flood of the drow, the regular guards of the keep had done the rest to hold the line and Nalia had to say that she was proud on them.

But they had lost four guards, six guards had been injured, including Cernick and Nalia had almost used all her healing potions and she had no reserve for a long siege.

Nevertheless the noble had an advantage: Their enemies had lost about thirty fighters and perhaps, for a short moment, the drow had lost their faith in their own strength.

Nalia had taken the last hours to get all of her equipment from her days as an adventurer. Together with the equipment of Imoen and Chloe, they had enough mighty items here to wipe out every band of invaders.

The noble had already worn her equipment for magic fights, except her ring of wizardry, but now she also had her utensils for archery – the magic quiver which created improved arrows, her ammunition belt, her braces of archery… and the Tuigan. There were better, stronger and more powerful bows out there, but the Tuigan allowed her to fire more arrows than another bow in the same time and to support the fighters in this way was damn important in her eyes. And to finish her equipment, there was the belt of inertial barrier, a nondescript, but important item.

Imoen had more utensils that were made for the arts of thieves and for hand-to-hand fighting. She was the more flexible of the archmages: Nalia had been the part of the group, who cast spells in the background or shot arrows. Imoen was able to hold the line for a short moment, if it was necessary. To do so she had some items like a girdle of strength, the elven chain of Aslyferund, the sword of Mask... and the staff of the ram, one of the best utensils they had found during their adventures. Her most important thief-items were the ring of the danger sense, elven boots, a cloak and a ring of invisibility.

Chloe had a girdle of strength and her two weapons, a scimitar called 'Rage of Arkadia' and a short sword named 'Lathander's blaze'.

Now, Nalia yawned and looked to the sunrise. She stood on the wall of the keep together with Imoen, Chloe and the Major Domo. The snowfall had stopped in the night and they could see the camp of their enemies.

The noble sighed, "This time we're prepared!"

Imoen nodded, "Sure… By the way, when you got your equipment, I tried the teleport-spell: It didn't work. We can't escape."

Chloe grumbled, "Kill or be killed!"

Immy nodded, "Yeah, hummingbird's right."

"It was clear that they would block our teleport-spells."

"So they have help by wizards," Chloe said.

Nalia shook her head, "That's not sure. Immy and I already fought against the drow. Their magic is powerful and I'm sure if they want to block our teleports, they can do it on themselves. Besides, I can't imagine that the drow work together with non-drow."

"Hm, when you say so…"

Immy cleared her throat, "And, eh, there's another point…"

"Yes?"

"I only found the corpse of male drow."

Chloe nodded, as Nalia did.

"I don't see the problem," the Major Domo said.

"The drow-culture is dominated by their women."

"And what does that mean?"

"I don't know. I'm wondering, where their female warriors are."

"Perhaps they're in the background… and attack later," Imoen said.

"You think they just wanted to test our defense with this attack and send their better troops later?" Nalia asked.

"Maybe."

Nalia rolled her eyes and sighed, "I don't like this idea."

"Yeah and I don't like the idea that they attacked the keep although they knew we are here. If this was an ordinary raid, they would try to attack the keep before or after we're here."

Chloe nodded, "She's right. It's no raid for plunder."

The eyes of the Major Domo widened and he looked to Nalia, "Lady! You have to escape! You…"

A strange noise interrupted him: A sound of a harp.

Nalia hesitated, but after a moment she began to laugh and turned to the Major Domo, "Order the guards to make a sally! Immediately!"

o

Keto had sneaked near the camp of the drow.

Her chances to break through the line in a normal way and to reach the keep weren't good: There were too many of the drow to sneak around their camp. Keto saw almost seventy warriors. But she had to do it. She had to help Nalia and Imoen, her comrades and friends.

She stopped, thought to the two women. She'd had some problems with Nalia because of Nalia's naïve point of view about the rich and the poor. She didn't like the immature behavior of the noble to help every poor between here and the deepest hell. Keto had been poor for her complete life and she knew that Nalia couldn't solve these problems just with her good-will.

She had seen Imoen, the reason of Shelara's trip through the hell, just one time.

When they had come back from the Underdark, the party had met Keto one time in the Mithrest-inn, one day before the bard had been teleported to Feathersdale. There she'd met Immy and although Imoen had lost her soul in one of Irenicus's experiments, the mage was cheerfully lighthearted. Keto immediately liked her… and anyhow she was frustrated that she wouldn't have the chance to have adventures with her.

Now she had the possibility to do so.

Keto looked down at her body: She hadn't special items with her except the harp of discord.

She sighed and looked to the camp.

Three days ago she hadn't believed that she would fight against drow anytime… Drow! The shadows from a dark nightmare… Keto hated it to fight. Her job was to tell the stories, not to make the stories.

She sighed again and took her harp.

Time to fight again. She hoped that Nalia would see what was going on when she heard Keto's harp of discord.

o

The gate opened from one moment to the other and about forty guards, accompanied by Nalia, Imoen and Chloe stormed out the keep.

Nalia had begged her guards and the two women to attack without questioning her order. It was too complicate to explain it now – and to tell them from Keto or her harp. She had seen the effects of that harp a few times. Shelara had liked to use this instrument: In the eyes of the priestess it was better than to use mere physical force.

The noble hoped that they would reach the camp of the drow in time.

When they ran through the snow up to the hill, she recognized that almost all of the drow were totally confused and ran from one end to another.

_Please don't stop playing. We reach you soon, Keto…_

Nalia remembered the effects of the harp of discord. It confused all enemies in earshot. Easy to explain and very useful.

War cries from the left side.

Nalia looked up and saw a group of ten or fifteen non-confused drow standing there, swinging their swords. Nalia heard as Chloe yelled to her, "I'll finish them!"

In the corners of her eyes the noble saw Imoen's lover together with ten guards storming to their enemies.

Suddenly she started, ducked and saw a bolt fly above her.

Seven more non-confused drow. Nalia activated a protection spell and saw as Imoen stopped at her side.

Imoen grinned shortly, "Don't think, you will get all the fun with those jerks on your own…"

In the next moment she cast a fireball and shot it between the seven drow.

Nalia smirked… but her smile died on her lips when she listened to battle out there. Swords, shields, crying fighters… but no harp.

"They are yours, Immy!" Nalia shouted and turned to the peak.

Damn! They had found Keto. She had to help her, had to find her…

o

Keto ducked and saw as the flail missed her closely. She swerved to the right and cut the throat of the drow with her knife.

A cry behind the bard.

Keto whirled around and saw a female drow sinking to the ground with an arrow in her neck.

"You should take care, Keto!"

The bard smiled when she saw Nalia with the Tuigan in her hands. Keto sank back in the snow and began to laugh relieved.

o

o

"I… I can't believe you!" Imoen said after a long and quiet period.

Keto saw into the faces of the three women. Nalia had clenched her fists in anger and Imoen sat there in disbelief. Chloe seemed to be cool, but Keto was sure that the kensai was shocked, too… Chloe… She didn't know Chloe or had heard stories from her, but she liked it that a skilled fighter was among them. But it really had surprised Keto that the kensai had won Imoen's heart. But… whatever. It didn't change anything. Hm, perhaps she would write an epic romance about the two.

She shook of her thoughts and thought to the battle for a short moment: They had defeated the drow and when the last remaining drow had realized that they couldn't escape, they had killed themselves.

She lifted her head and kept on talking, "Immy, open your eyes! This wasn't a normal raid for plunder or slaves, they wanted to destroy the keep, they wanted to kill you and Nalia, because you two had been in Shelara's group."

Silence.

Nalia was the first one, who came back to words, "Shit! We have to help them!"

Keto grinned, "Hey noble, I'm shocked that you know such words."

Nalia grumbled, but didn't answer. Then she turned to Imoen, "We have to go to Athkatla and free your sister."

Immy nodded, staring to the ground, "Yeah… We have to stop 'em!"

Chloe made a step at Imoen's side and placed a hand around the shoulders of the archmage, "Your way is my way, nightingale."

Imoen looked at the kensai with a grateful glance, "Thanks, love… Hm, Keto? What's about you?"

The bard laughed coldly, "These bastards have killed my parents! I want to see them kneeing on the ground before I rip out their hearts of their living bodies!"

o

o

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter6 - 1

Nightal 18th, 1369

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

Jan Jansen walked through the streets of the docks. A fresh load of turnips had come from Calimport and the gnome wanted to inspect the goods. The last load had been spoiled and Jan had got some trouble with his clients. The man, who had sold him the turnips, had already paid for the try to trick Jan. He had got a strange rash that would take a very long while. Jan grinned. The jerk would never a gnome again…

When he came to Cromwell's house, he stopped.

It was silent here: Too silent.

Of course it was silence: It was evening, it was dark, cold and the streets were full of snow. Nobody was in the streets at the moment.

But this silence was different.

He tightened and took his legendary weapon, the mighty skull thrower. Then he saw the four hooded persons who stood in the shadows of Cromwell's house and turned to them, "Hi guys! Eh… I'm just a poor gnome and I have really nothing of value… except for my turnips. My whole family's poor, even aunt Toti who was the wife of Gnorro the Eight, the king of the Amnish goblins. Unfortunately all he left after he had died in his heroic fight against the zombies of the Trademeet's graveyard was a wooden staff, an ordinary short swords and hordes of hungry goblins, which still terrorize poor adventurers…After that aunt Toti'd had the chance to become a mighty warlord and to vandalize Amn, but she decided to stay in Athkatla. I, eh, just want to say, she's still in charge of the goblins and if you hurt me, masses of angry goblins will mob you!"

One of the persons in the shadow made a step forward, "You're still a nuisance, Jan." The person took down her cape and Jan's face brightened when he heard Nalia.

"Oh hello! I feared you wanted to rob and murder me."

Nalia's companions put down her capes and the gnome recognized Imoen, Keto and another woman. Imoen grinned at him, "So you wanted to blab us to death?"

"Immy! How you're doing? Nice to meet you again. I hope you've got your soul back."

"Yes, we've defeated Irenicus."

"That's good… Ah, Keto! How you're doing? I'm really glad to meet you again."

"Eh, why?"

"Do you remember the stories I've told you from my adventures?"

"Oh, yes, of course! And I may say that my audience loved to hear those stories. Your stories are already famous in Turmish and in the Dalelands."

"Ah, I've known it all the time! I'm a public person… Eh, yes, listen, I've began to write down the story of my family, so you can tell it when I've completed this literary work."

Keto's face flashed happily, "That's great, Jan. I would be glad if I can tell the memoirs of your family. That's a great honour…"

Nalia cleared her throat, "Keto, Jan, please…"

Jan looked at her in irritation, but said after a moment, "Eh yes, sorry." He turned to Chloe, "Hm, I'm not sure if I know you…"

"I'm Chloe, daughter of the mighty goddess Arcadia, gnome."

"Nice to meet you, Chlo, I'm Jan, the nephew of the king of the goblins."

"My name is 'Chloe', not 'Chlo'," the kensai said saturnine.

"Oh, yes, Chlo."

Chloe looked at Nalia constrainedly, "Nalia, I don't see the necessity to talk to this… gnome."

Nalia grinned, "Chloe, he's the best illusionist and burglar between here and Waterdeep and we need him!"

Chloe grumbled, but Nalia looked to Jan again, "We need your help. It's about Shelara."

The gnome turned serious and nodded, "I've heard about that. We should go to my house. There are always curious ears in the streets."

Nalia nodded, "Seems to be a good plan… Jan?"

"Nali?"

"Eh, are there really goblins among your relatives?"

"Oh yes! Do you want that I tell you the whole story?"

"No! Please… just lead us to your home."

o

Ma Jansen hadn't forgotten that Nalia and Keto had been in the group that had saved the daughter of Jan's first love. And Ma Jansen was still grateful enough to offer them Jan's best turnip beer.

Nalia sipped at the jug. The four women had left the keep yesterday after Nalia had given the control over the keep to the Major Domo. She was sure that he and Cernick would defend her lands with all power.

Because the council of the city, the nobles and particularly the Cowled Wizards didn't allow to use magic in public Nalia and Imoen had teleported the group to a small village close to Athkatla. They had bought four pair of snow shoes and wandered to the city after that.

Ma Jansen left the room and the noble cleared her throat, "Jan, I hope you can help us. We know what will happen to Shelara and we aren't willing to let it happen."

The gnome nodded, "The execution is set in the morning in three days."

Imoen stared to the ground and whispered, "What has she done?"

"It's said, she had poisoned lord Deril while he was in… some kid of medical treatment at Shelara."

"Some kind?"

"It was a very… personal treatment. It's said that Deril needed a special potion to fulfill his marital duties," Jan grinned.

Imoen shook her head, "Shelara would never kill a person in such a devious way. And by the way, are there any witnesses?"

"Yes, unfortunately. There was a cleric of Talos who stood just two feet next to Deril when Shelara gave him the potion. The lord died a painful death and I have to admit that just a priestess of Shelara's knowledge can make this poison."

"But she never would do that!" Imoen stated.

"I know. And the whole city knows. But the judges don't see it in that way."

"But…!"

Nalia placed a hand on Imoen's shoulder, "Immy, calm down… Jan, what do you think of this situation?"

The gnome hesitated a moment, "It looks like a put-up job. The Cowled Wizards and the council didn't seem to have a problem with the death of Shelara. The Talosians… you know, the relationship between the Talosians and Shelara aren't the best and it doesn't surprises me that the only witness of the happening is a Talosian. And I know that this poison is also used by Talosions… On the other hand, I have to say that there's evidence against her and it's known that Shelara had an argument with lord Deril in the past."

Chloe asked after a moment of silence, "What tells you heart, gnome?"

Jan sighed, "I can't imagine that she's a criminal. She's a priestess because she wants to help people."

Imoen nodded, "Yeah, that's the point."

"And how do we free her?" Keto asked.

Jan grinned, "That's no problem. It's pretty easy to unlock the doors of the prison."

"Why do you know that, gnome?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"Oh, I was there a few times."

"You're a criminal?"  
"Criminal is such a hard word. But the turnip-business is quite dirty and sometimes I have to do things, I'm not proud of."

"Whatever," Nalia interrupted them and turned to Jan, "To get her out of the prison is one part of the job, but how we get her out of Athkatla?"

"That's a problem," Imoen explained. "Besides, I can't imagine that she likes to run away from the Amnish law, especially when she's innocent."

Nalia nodded, "We have to convince the council that she's not guilty."

"And how you want to do that?"

Silence.

"We just need help… A powerful supporter," Jan explained.

"The Radiant Hearts?"

"Yes."

"Sure. We can ask Anomen to help us."

"Ano? As far as I know he will return this evening from the boarder of Tethyr," the gnome said.

Keto stared at the archmage and noble, "Nalia! Anomen is a knight and a priest of the Holy order of the Radiant Hearts! He's a man of honor and all those stupid things. Nobody can persuade him to help an inmate."

"He's still indebted in Shelara. And if we convince him, I'm sure that we can win. The Order of the Radiant Hearts has enough influence."

"But why we have to free Shelara, when Ano witness her innocence."

"We can't wait until the judges set her free. Jan and Anomen have to prove her innocence without us. When we freed her, we go to save Jaheira. She's in danger, too."

The gnome considered for a moment, "All right."

o

o

Chapter6 - 2

Nightal 19th, 1369

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

Anomen sat in his room with a bottle of wine they had brought from the south. A few soldiers from Tethyr had raided a southern Amnish village and the council had sent troops to settle down this conflict. Anomen had commanded the troops and he brought the negotiations to a peaceful end after he had met the enemy. The Amnish and Tethyrish soldiers went home without losses and with full honor.

But it had been tiring and he was glad to be here again.

He eyed the bottle sceptically. It was a wine from the Purple Hills in the west of Tethyr. The commander of the opposing forces had given him the bottle as a present, to show the new friendship between the two countries.

Whatever.

Suddenly he shook his head: He would never drink alcohol. His father had been addicted to that drug and the knight wouldn't do the same mistake.

He froze immediately.

On the other side of the room he saw a glittering in the air. He drew his long sword when he realized that someone teleports into this room… The headquarters of the order was protected with strong spells. Whoever was able to teleport to this place had to be very powerful.

He relaxed, when he saw Nalia.

The mage bowed, "Greetings, knight Anomen."

Anomen smiled, "It's always nice to see you, Nalia. But why didn't you use the door?"

Nalia smiled amusedly, but turned serious again after a short moment, "I need your help… Shelara needs your help."

He sighed, "Shelara? What had she done this time? Helped a poor thief one more time?"

"Eh, Ano, it's serious enough. You don't have to make jokes about it."  
"About what?"

Silence.

"You don't know it?"

"Know what?"

"It's said she has poisoned lord Deril in front of the eyes of a talosian priest… She will be executed in three days."

" Eh… what?? I didn't know! I returned to the city this morning."

"Ano, anybody else can tell you the story. We must hurry to save her life."

He nodded immediately, "All right. What I have to do?"

Nalia nodded, "Go to the council and to ask them to reopen the case."

Anomen rolled his eyes, "The order has no influence on the judges. I can't do that, Nalia. "

"Try to convince them that it was the wrong decision."

"Nalia…"

"Anomen! Remember that you had murdered a noble without our help! She convinced you to follow the path of the good. You must help us! That's your debt."

The knight sighed, "I will do what I can do."

"All right. When you can do it?"

"Hm, the council will hold a meeting in two days, I've heard."

"Thank you."

"Hm… Is that all?"

"No, unfortunately not… Ano, you have to prove her innocence without me. Everyone of our group is in trouble and we can't wait, until she is set free correctly."

He sighed, "I can see what do you want to say and I don't like it… You want that I prove her innocence, but you will free her from the prison on your own?"

"Yes. Believe me, it's important."

"But it's NOT correct!"

"Damn! While we are standing here, Jaheira, Saerileth and Yasraena suffer!"

Silence.

"Please, help us! We will take the penalties for the break after we return. You have my word!"

"Your word as a noble of Amn?"

"Yes."

"All right. I will do what you want."

Nalia nodded, "Thank you. We will not forget that help. Eh… and there's a third point…"

"Yes?"

"I've heard that you're a commander of the order."

"That's right."

"Someone out there tries to destroy Shelara's old party and I'm afraid that my lands will be attacked once more. Perhaps you can send a group of a few knights to my keep, until our enemies are overwhelmed. Nobody will dare to attack the keep if a group of the Radiant Hearts is there."

"That's no problem. I can do it immediately."

"Thank you again, my dear Anomen. I'm indebted to you. But, I'm sorry, I have to go now. I have to see a few other people."

Anomen saw words on her lips, and then she vanished in a flash of pure magical energy.

o

o

Chapter6 - 3

Nightal 21th, 1369

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

Jan passed the gates of the prison without problems.

As he knew from different situations the locks weren't a great challenge. It was known in the prison that Jan entered and left as he wanted. The first times it had caused problems with the guards, but after an 'unknown benefactor' had began to send a load of fresh turnip beer to the guards in every month, Jan was welcome in the prison, as guest, thief or as prisoner.

The gnome knew that the front door wasn't guarded with magical traps. The soldiers couldn't imagine that anyone sneaked into the prison using the front door.

Jan knew that exactly this fact was his chance.

In the beginning of the 'operation' he had entered a house, cast the spell of the improved invisibility, left the house unsighted and sneaked to the prison. On his way he had to watch that his feet didn't left a clear trace in the snow, but after he sneaked along the sides of some houses towards the door of the prison and after he was sure that nobody had seen him, the easy part of the mission began.

He entered the prison.

But Jan had to admit that the mission bored him. It was too easy and the gnome was tempted to made it more difficult, perhaps by rob the snack of the guards or something else. But… he was still in a debt. Sheli had saved the daughter of Lissa… and by the way, he liked Sheli. The priest always tried to listen to every one of his stories without throwing stones.

He slipped through the passages, winded himself next to the guard commander and looked at his allocation plan… Cell number nine. All right, no problem. One of the normal cells.

Suddenly Jan tightened his body when he saw a guard in front of the passage to the cells… Not good. He couldn't go to the cells if there was a guard… He sighed soundlessly and placed himself in the next corner, waiting for the next moment.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him, "Come on, let's have a snack."

Jan turned and saw two guards leaving the room. The gnome grinned. There was only one guard at the door and Jan knew what to do…

He waited until the guard looked away from him, and then he cast a sleep-spell.

Without any sign of resistance the guard slumped down. Jan grinned and walked to cell number nine.

He didn't need a lock, one or two skillful moves of his hands and the job was done.

When he opened the doors he saw Sheli, sitting on a lonely pallet and staring to the door in confusion. Jan didn't hesitate and made what Nali had told him… He activated the magical sign with his own magical powers… The sign was a special magical rune the archmage had designed in the last weeks: It was a special help to locate a person. A moment after he had activated it, he saw Nali appearing in the corner of the cell.

The archmage turned to Jan and whispered, "Good job Jan, leave now."

For a second he wondered how she could see him – he still was invisible. But then he grinned and left the prison.

Nalia turned to Shelara and her first feeling was anger. She wore nothing more than dirty grey clothes and she was beaten in the face.

Shelara stared at her and whispered, "Nalia, what have you done?"

"I'm saving you, fool."  
"But… if they discuss my case in the council, they will set me free. I've done nothing and it's the wrong sign to break out from here."

Nalia rolled her eyes, "Damn, I don't have the time to discuss that now… I'm sorry, Shelara."

Without any forewarning, she cast the sleep-spell.

Shelara felt into Nalia's hands immediately and then, before the spell worked on her with all it's power, they left the prison with an improved teleport-spell.

o

o

Chapter6 - 4

Nightal 21th, 1369

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

The temple of Lathander was protected with mighty spells which made it impossible to enter the temple with a teleport spell. Imoen knew that her sister would condemn her action, but for the archmage it was just a thrilling challenge of her skills.

And Imoen was sure she would get what she wanted: No one out there was able to stop her.

She passed the temples and greeted the priest who stood in front of the temples. The building she wanted to get in was in one of the backstreets behind the temples. She wasn't as often in this part of Athkatla, but she knew where to go.

She walked on, made a turn in one of these backstreets and smiled. If it was impossible to crack the temple with magic, she would do that as a common thief…

She speeded her steps, but stayed silent and melted with the shadows under the walls of the houses in this narrow alley. Then she stopped in front of an old door. Imoen opened it soundlessly and looked into the house.

Nobody here.

She grinned and decided to enter the house, but then she stopped, checked the room for traps. After a moment she nodded and crossed the room, reached a stairway which led to the next floor.

Suddenly she froze: She heared two voices beyond the door.

Imoen ignored them and walked up to the first floor. She had broken in too many houses, keeps, dungeons, headquarters or temples to become nervous just of two voices.

She reached the floor and stared the wall.

Anywhere here… Shelara had told her, it was anywhere in the south side of the first floor. Suddenly she grinned. Yeah, she felt it. There was a hole in the wall, covered with a wooden shed.

Shelara had told her that she liked to leave the temple on this way, when she wanted to relax. Imoen could understand it. Those Lathander-guys could be difficult sometimes, she supposed – although she knew that Shelara would see it differently.

She froze.

Breathing.

In the shadows behind her.

Imoen turned around, ready to fight. She hadn't a weapon with her, but she knew that she could cast a fast and deadly spell, if it was necessary. She tried to focus on the person… and relaxed.

A little girl who looked at her with panic in her eyes.

The archmage smiled at her warmly. Suddenly the girl whispered, "Are… you… a thief? Do you kill me now?"

"No… I didn't come for you… or your parents. I just want to go through the house. It's important for me to do that."

Silence.

Imoen went on talking, "But you must promise me not to say anybody that I was here… otherwise I turn you into a… hm… frog!"

The eyes of the girls widened, but in the next moment she looked to Imoen "You don't look like a mage!"

The mage grinned, whispered one word and a magical ball appeared in her palm. The girl stared at it and in the next moment Imoen shot it on a point on the ground… and saw as a flower broke through the ground and evolved a delicate red blossom.

"Do you believe me now?" Imoen asked and added, "Better you leave the house now."

The girl nodded and left the floor.

Imoen smiled for a moment, but then she turned serious, brushed the shed aside and stared out in the evening. There were a few feet of untilled space between this house and the wall of the temple. Imoen slid to the ground and climbed over the wall. As a thief she was familiar with climbing and she knew that this ability was necessary to become a good burglar. A few weeks ago, she had placed a training course in the headquarters of her new thief-guild in Waterdeep to practice such things.

Imoen reached the ground and looked around. She was in the garden of the temple where the priests planted some of their herbs.

She melted again in the shadows and covered her with her cape of invisibility. But she had to take care. Although no one could see her that didn't mean that no one could discover her…

Then she entered the temple.

She sneaked along the walls, tried to check the rooms. Damn! Where it was?

Two guards at the front door were lost in a discussion about anything and one of the priests was listening to them. Another priest stood at a table and prepared ointments, perhaps for tomorrow. Imoen sighed and whispered a simple localization-spell… and in the next moment she knew that the things, she looked for, were behind the left door.

She opened it without a sound… and closed it immediately after a moment.

She froze.

A priest stood in the room and stared at the door: It was clear that he had seen as the door had opened and closed.

The man cleared his throat, "Whoever you are… show and identify yourself!"

Imoen thought a short moment, but then put down her cape. It was better to show her. Perhaps there was a way she could avoid a fight.

The priest eyed her sceptically, but after a moment he asked, "I know you! Aren't you Shelara's sister?"

"Yeah, I'm Imoen."  
"Imoen… yes, that was the name… What do you want and why do you come as a thief?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

The priest smiled and hesitated. Then he turned to the door and whispered, "The order of the Lathanderians can't do anything. We know that there's an intrigue against her, but we have to accept the evidence against her, no matter if the evidence is right or wrong. We have to accept the law, even if it's corrupt… My temple has hoped that anyone like you would come… Take as much as you need and free her!"

Without saying one more word, he left the room.

Imoen stared at the door, but then she grinned. Yes. They would free her.

She went to a locked chest and began to unlock the chest immediately. It just took a few moments until she had opened it.

When she looked into the chest, she smiled satisfied.

It was here. She couldn't find every one of Shelara's items, but she found the crimson chain, the staff of Rynn, her gauntlets of ogre power, her girdle of frost giant strength, the amulet of the Seldarin and perhaps her most important item, the ring of human influence, which charmed even her worst enemies.

Without the ring Shelara had this damn arrogant tone in her voice and was insulting sometimes.

Hm, perhaps Imoen should keep the ring.

She grinned. No, it wasn't fair to her sister and, by the way, she didn't need it. Imoen placed her hand on the chest, whispered the teleport spell and with the power of an archmage she left the temple.

o

o

Chapter6 - 5

Nightal 21th, 1369

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

When she woke up, Shelara stared at the ceiling of the room and looked around for a moment: It was unpleasant, dirty and wet.

Shelara noticed that there was fresh clothing on a chair next to her mat. Suddenly she sighed and yawned: a late reaction to Nalias spell.

The priestess shot up. Nalia!

Her eyes widened when she thought at the archmage. Perhaps she could prevent Nalia from making one more mistake, perhaps she could convince her that that the council would set her free. Perhaps…

She sat up, changed her old clothing with a long white undergarment, opened the door and …

…froze.

She knew the persons who were in this room, but she hadn't believed to see them all together in one room: Imoen, Nalia, Keto, Chloe, Kreel, the dawn master of Lathander and Aran Linveil, the chief of the shadow thieves in Athkatla.

She hesitated, swallowed and stared at them.

Aran bowed with a smile, "Ah, I see, you're awaken. The spell took a bit longer than we thought, so we placed you in the next room. Perhaps it's because an archmage cast the spell."

Imoen began to smile happily when she saw her sister, "Sheli, how you're doin'?"

Shelara smiled to her sister warmly, ignored Aran and turned to Nalia, "What have you done, stupid woman? Why? It's just a trifle, nothing I can't manage. "

"No, it's n…" Nalia began to say.

"They wanted to execute you tomorrow!" Imoen interrupted Nalia.

The priestess stared at her unbelievingly, "But I… I… haven't done…"

"We're the victims of a conspiracy, Shelara. And the initiators of this conspiracy already tried to kill me, Chloe, Nalia and Keto. We don't know what happened to Jaheira, Yasraena and Saerileth, but it's sure that they are in great danger. If we don't help them, they will suffer and die."

Silence.

Shelara's eyes widened, "What?"

Suddenly Kreel cleared his throat, "The archmage is right, sister Shelara. The enemy wants to annihilate your old party."

"But…"

Kreel kept on talking, "The temple can't help you. The evidence against you wrong, everybody knows that, but the temple can't work against the law."

"I… understand, brother Kreel."

"But keep one thing in mind, while you fight for your companions: The temple doesn't believe that you're guilty."

Nalia interrupted them, "Whatever. The most important thing is that we leave the city. We tell you the details later."

"I think, the lady's right and perhaps I might add that it's time to go," Aran told.

Shelara stared at him with an icy glance, "You don't have to order anything, thief."  
"Oh, no need to thank me immediately that I helped to rescue now. You can do that later."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Aran. I'm sure your intensions to save me were honestly in this time, but…"

"…but you can't forgive me that I used you when we fought against Bodhi?"

Shelara's eyes flashed in anger, but she didn't answer. Then she turned to Nalia, "On which way do we leave the city? We can't do it with a teleport. The Cowled Wizards will recognize if Immy and I teleport a complete group out of here. And to leave the city through the gates could too dangerously."

Nalia nodded, "Yes, you're right. That's the reason why we need our 'friend' here."

She pointed at Aran, "He offered me that we can use a secret sewer, which leads out of the city."

"Hm, sounds like a plan although I hate the sewers."

"Like every one of us," Nalia whispered.

Imoen cleared her throat, "But first… we have a little 'present' for you…"

The brown haired archmage pointed at an inconspicuous chest behind her and opened it. Shelara rolled her eyes when she saw her equipment, "Imoen, did you rob the Holy order of Lathander?"

Kreel grinned, "Eh, I wouldn't say that she robbed the order because your equipment wasn't the property of the order. In fact she robbed you."

Imoen smiled at her sister, "Yeah, sis', he's right. But I'm sure that Sune and Lathander will forgive me… But please, don't waste time now and dress ya. Jaheira's dying out there and we have to save her. So put your equipment, take your pack and let's go."

"But my hearings…"

"We asked Ano to handle with this. Don't think about this. He knows what to do."

Shelara looked at them, managed a smile and nodded, "All right… and…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," she whispered and made her rescuers smile with her words.

o

o

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter7 - 1

Nightal 21th, 1369

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

Anomen snorted, looked in the eyes of the members of the council and felt pure anger. The talosian priest, who had done this to Shelara hadn't been in the temple and had disappeared completely. Nobody knew where he had gone and Anomen guessed that no one of the council wanted to find it out.

A few hours ago the knight hadn't believed that there was a conjuration against Shelara, but now it seemed clear that anything was wrong. The council, the Cowled Wizards and the guards had explained that Shelara was guilty without give her a regular hearing… And by the way: It was possible to use a death sentence, but in a normal case, the judges of Athkatla didn't do that, even to cruel murderers. To kill her was too hard.

Anomen surpressed the wish to call all of them murderers and said in a normal tone, "I tell you again, there are serious formal errors in Shelara's case. I advise you to rethink this case…"

Suddenly one of the Cowled Wizards interjected, "We can't do that because just of your 'advise'. She has killed a noble! And we will make her pay. The evidence is clear and whoever ignores that is a fool."

Ano crossed his arms, "Do you want to say that a priest and knight of the Holy Order of the Radiant Hearts is a fool? You insult the order, wizard."

"No, of course I don't want to… But…"

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to say…"

He was interrupted by one of the council members, "No one here insults your order, my dear knight. But like the wizard told: The evidence is clear. The statement of the talosian priest is explicit and there were witnesses in the building: Three priests of Lathander were there and saw the murder. Tell me knight, what other evidence do you need?"

"There were serious errors!"

"Yes, perhaps there were…"

Anomen smiled, "So, when there were formal errors, as you said a second before, the law of Athkatla orders us to freeze the case until the errors are undeceived."

The eyes of the council member burnt in fury, but he stifled his words and growled, "Yes… I think that is what the law tells."

The knight grinned, "Thanks, that's all I want. If we examine her case in a new hearing and find out that she had really done this abhorrent crime, the total gravity of justice should hit her… But until we have this new judgment, the presumption of innocence applies."

Noise.

Steps.

Ano saw as a messenger entered the room and turned to the chairman of the council. He sighed…

Suddenly the eyes of the chairman narrowed and he hissed, "Shelara, the priestess, who is defended so bravely by this holy man here broke out in the last hours."

Silence.

Ano looked in the angry faces of the Cowled Wizards and of the council members and didn't wait until one of them said a word and asked, "Oh… that's really terrible… Tell me, what do you want to do with her when you catch her?"

The chairman stared at the knight. He knew why Ano had asked that question. Then he growled, "She will pay… for the outbreak and if we don't find her guilt for the murder we set her free."

Ano grinned and bowed, "So I see, there is justice in your words. In the name of the order I thank you for your wise decision… And by the way, I think, it could interest you that a group of my knights have rested in the keep of the Nalia de'Arnise. They told me that they will stay there for a while."

The chairman's face grew pale, but then his eyes flashed in anger.

Without turning around, Anomen left the building.

o

o

Chapter7 - 2

Nightal 23th, 1369

Trademeet Amn

o

o

Nalia couldn't believe it.

It was pure luck: After they had arrived in Trademeet they hired a room for a night in Vyatris' inn. The march to the town had been quite strenuously and the two archmages hadn't had enough magical power to teleport the complete party to the town, so they had to wander two days through the snow covered landscape. Although Nalia was tired, as the rest of the party, she'd decided to sit in the inn for a few minutes before going to sleep.

There she had met Minsc, Mazzy and Cernd.

Minsc had found the almost-dead driud in the grove near Trademeet. His intention had been to visit Jaheira, but everything he had found had been the destroyed grove and dead druid. The only living one had been Cernd and he couldn't find a trace of Jaheira, not even a gravestone. Minsc had helped him and brought him to Trademeet. On the way they had found Mazzy, who had come back from an adventure in Amnwater.

And now Nalia had told them their story, their fight against the drow, Keto's explorations and the rescue-mission for Shelara.

Minsc looked at her after a moment of silence, "Boo says we must kick the ass of the one who is responsible for that mess."

Nalia grinned slightly. Boo, Minsc's hamster sat on the shoulder of the ranger and piped protesting. Sometimes she wondered if the pet really understood what was going on around him. In some situations it seemed so.

"You're right, Minsc. And I need you and Cernd for that."

"Boo will listen to you," the ranger from Rashemen told and Cernd also nodded, "We will be like the branches of a tree. They can break us if we're alone, but together we're strong."

Nalia grinned. Cernd's way to express himself was… special.

"Whatever… Listen, the first one we save is Jaheira."

"Does that mean, we butcher anyone?"

"Don't interrupt us, Larry," the ranger from Rashemen told to his speaking sword, to Lilarcor. Lilarcor – or Larry – was a twohander, Shelara had found in the sewers and gave it Minsc. The ranger seemed to be the only person who was able to stand the blathers of the swords.

"Ah, come on! I HAVE to massacre anyone! It's sooooo boring for days."

"If we save Jaheira, we'll have to defeat our enemies. Yes, there will be enough killings for you, Larry."

"Oh, that's GREAT! I really need it."

Suddenly Cernd cleared his throat and changed the subject, "We don't know where Jaheira is brought to!"

Nalia smiled weakly, "Both of you are familiar with the life in nature: Minsc is one of the best scouts, I ever have known and you, Cernd, are a druid. I think that we can find her trace… And perhaps you can persuade the animals of the woods to help us or something like that. I think as a druid can you do such a thing."

"Woods? I will NOT cutting wood. I'm no axe!"

"Yes I know, Larry… Nalia, do you want that we should find her path one week after she was abducted? There were new snowfalls in the last days. Boo isn't sure, if that plan works," Minsc interjected.

Nalia turned to him angrily, "I'm not interested in Boo's doubts! I will NOT accept that Jaheira dies out there after long years of slavery and torture! If you have a better plan, tell me, otherwise shut up and help us!"

Minsc stared at her, "All right, little angry archmage. We help an old friend."

Then Nalia turned to Mazzy, "Mazzy, your job is special."

"Hm?"

"I need you to bring a message to some friends in Athkatla. You must inform Aerie, Haer Dalis', Keldorn and Valygar about that what is going on. I want that they find out what is going on here and whose plan is it to destroy us. I know that we have enemies in Athkatla, so they should start to search there. Tell Ano that we reached Trademeet without problems and that we will pay for the break after our job is done. And… tell Jan that he has to find Viconia. If we want to free Yasraena we need a drow who can help us to enter Ust Natha. We meet her in the hut in the forest of Tethyr in about four weeks. I'm sure that she still knows where it is. Tell Jan, if she doesn't want to help us, he should hire her for gold."

Mazzy nodded, but murmured, "I will do it… but it was clear that you don't allow a… small halfling to free your friends."

Nalia sighed, "Mazzy, please. We don't have the time to talk about things like pride. Tell our old companions that we need them and you did more than you imagine."

"Whatever," Mazzy growled bitterly.

Nalia forced herself to ignore the halfling and said, "So… but let's take a rest for a few hours. We need our strength tomorrow."

o

o

-tbc-


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter8

Nightal 29th, 1369

Near Zazerspur, Tethyr

o

o

The slave traders had rushed their captives through the snow-covered forest of the cold Tethyr.

Jaheira didn't know if she could stand this longer: The slavers had dressed them in thin clothing and gave them just one meal in two days. Many of the slaves had died on the way and the meagre rest of them wouldn't survive this much longer. But Zazerspur, the city the slavers headed, was a few miles away from their position and would be the end of their first stage: From there they would board a ship, which would bring them to Dambrath, a country in the south of Faerûn. There they would work the rest of their lives in mines, plantations or fighting pits.

If Jaheira thought about her chances to escape, she was realistic. With the slave-collars around their necks, they weren't able to escape, even if their chains were put down: The collar forced them to be obedient.

And she doubted that any of her friends and old allies was out there to help… These bastards had annihilated her grove completely and there was nobody else, who knew about Jaheira's situation.

She had been in hopeless situations before and she had learnt how to handle such moments, but this time it really was problematic.

Suddenly the group stopped and Jaheira was awakened from her thoughts.

She lifted her head and… froze.

There was a woman on their way – and Jaheira knew her.

A slaver in the first line of the trek made a step to her, "Go out of our way, girly! Or you'll regret that you met us."

Nalia grinned widely and focused the man, "You promise more than you can deliver, filthy slaver,"

"Eh…"

"Free your captives, give me your weapons and apologize to your captives for your crimes. Perhaps I allow you to live after you did that."

"You dare to threaten us? Who are you, stupid girl?"

"Oh, I'm your worst nightmare."

The slaver sighed and turned to an archer behind him, "Kill her!"

The archer smiled evilly, took an arrow on his bow string and shot within a second…

And stared at Nalia in disbelief. The arrow disappeared in a red mist, when it touched the noble.

The slaver grumbled, "You're a mage?"

Nalia still smiled, "My name is Nalia de'Arnise, I've killed a demi-lich in the Watching Keep on my own and I've brought down more criminals than you can count. I'm sure that you've heard from me."

The face of the slaver got pale, but Nalia kept on talking, "I've tried to talk this out, but when you shot on me, you've decided to fight… "

Suddenly her polite smile turned into an angry expression, "so if you want to fight, fight and die! No mercy for slave traders!"

Within a short moment she had cast a protection spell on herself and opened her hands to cast another spell.

"Stop her!" a slaver from the background yelled and almost in the same second two archers shot.

They were fast in shooting arrows… almost as fast as Nalia with her Tuigan was.

The arrows touched her protection shield and vanished. The archmage ended her second spell and a web of climbing plants shot through the snow covered ground.

Nalia crossed her arms and grinned, "In a normal case, I really hate to win a fight on this way, but when my enemies are slavers, it's not important to fight honest."

Five persons stepped out of the shadows and Jaheira couldn't believe it: There were Shelara, Keto, Chloe, Immy, Minsc and… Cernd.

Nalia made one more step to the leading slaver and hissed, "Put down your weapons… all weapons! Or we will kill every one of you without shedding a tear!"

The man sighed in despair and threw his sword to the ground, His followers did the same.

Nalia waited until the web had disappeared, then she ordered, "Put down these slave collars!"

He grumbled, but did as Nalia said.

Jaheira's eyes flashed in pure fury as the slaver unlocked her collar.

o

She didn't hesitate a moment and tried to punch him immediately, but Shelara stopped the druid and pulled the slaver back.

Jaheira stared at her and hissed, "You want to save such a degenerated creature?"

The priestess nodded without a comment and Jaheira needed her last energy to don't shout at her savior.

"Listen, they are slavers and we must kill them in the name of the multiverse!"

"No, I won't… NALIA!"

One of the men jumped at her side, drew his knife and stabbed her repeatedly. Nalia cried in pain and collapsed.

The archmage looked to Shelara a last time…

…and then she died.

Silence.

The slaver grinned widely, "So I take one of you to the other side, at least."

"I wouldn't say that too loud," Imoen told and pointed to Shelera, who already knelt at Nalia's corpse and held her hands over her. Soft blue waves glided over the dead archmage and a strange light enveloped her. In the same moment her wounds closed.

"W… what does she do??" the slaver shouted in irritation and panic.

"Oh, she's resurrecting Nali. That's an easy job for sis', nothing special. She has resurrected every one of us during our adventures… Don't stare to me like a cow an oncoming army of halfling warriors! You'd have known that such a competent priestess like Sheli's able to resurrect one of her comrades."

"But…"

The archmage began to cough slightly and Shelara smiled at her, "No need to stay dead, old friend, but take a rest for a moment."

"Thank you, Shelara," Nalia whispered and in the same moment Minsc cleared his throat, "This guy had attacked us, although we let him alive. I think Larry would like to teach him a lesson."

"What? Where? Oh yes! I'm good in teaching lessons!"

Shelara sighed, "Minsc, please silence Lilarcor. Our situation isn't that funny. We're trying to free slaves…"

"…Please let me butcher any one… Perhaps the guy over there?…"

"MINSC! Silence your sword! Larry is too bizarre for this moment."

"You promised that I can butcher any one!"

"Larry, please behave yourself!"

"But you'd promised!"

"Larry…."

"I want! I want! I want! I want! I want! I want!"

Minsc sighed and put Lilarcor back in his sheath. Shelara heard as the sword grumbled a few moments, but she turned to the slaver again, "Listen, there's just one reason why you're still living: I'm not going down to your low level of morality. We're living in hard times and anybody else would kill you now, but I think I don't have the right to kill you, if you don't threaten my life directly."

"Thank…"

"The guards of Zazerspur will do that for us, I believe."

His face grew pale, "Eh… no! Please don't do that!" he shouted in panic.

Suddenly a beam of magical energy hit him. He rolled his eyes and fell to the ground… and snored.

Nalia turned to the rest of the slavers, "He's just sleeping, but the next one of you who makes a wrong move will die immediately… and forever, I promise!"

Shelara ignored her words and embraced Jaheira warmly, "It's good to see you alive, old friend."

"The same with you, mighty priestess of Sune. But… I see, your heart is still too soft, even when you fight against enemies."

"That's my way, Jaheira."

The druid sighed, but smiled, "Tell me, what's going on here. It's really surprisingly to see you together with our old companions."

The face of the priestess got serious, "We have to talk, Jaheira. The attack on your grove was more than a raid for gold or slaves. It was a well planed operation to annihilate our old group. "

"Eh…"

"Grand Druid?" a voice asked suddenly,

Jaheira turned around and looked into Cernd's eyes, "Cernd!"

The shapeshifter smiled happily, "All gods! I'm glad, you're alive!"

"Hm? No word plays and symbolic speech?" Jaheira grinned.

Cernd smiled, "No, not today… I'm just glad that you're alive."  
Shelara smiled and turned to Imoen, "Hey, Immy, take Minsc and Chloe and tie those bastards."

"As you say, big sister."

The priestess saw as the three women did what she had told and tied the slavers. Their end would be fast. Zazerspur was known for its strict laws against slavery.

She looked to Nalia, "Hm… and Nalia…"

"Yes?"

"I hate it to resurrect you. Please don't die again."

o

o

-tbc-


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter9

Hammer4th, 1370

Suldanessalar, Amn

o

o

Jaheira stared at the entrance of the elven city of Suldanessalar.

Five days ago they had defeated the slavers and brought them to Zazerspur, where they were executed after Shelara had given them the evidence, the judges of the city needed. Jaheira sighed. She was sure that they had made new enemies… But she accepted that. If a group of slave traders was wiped out everything was well.

Before they left, Jaheira bought new fighting equipment. She didn't know what her enemies had done with her old weapons and armory, but she was sure that it was sold – and lost forever. It was quite frustrating, because her equipment had been unique: The heartwoodring, the helm of rock, her girdle of stone giant strength, her jerkin of thorns, the mighty club of detonation and the blacksteel shield, what she had bought from a merchant in Sigil, when the party had been there to save Saerileth, and her harper amulet had been great and mighty items.

Whatever.

Shelara had saved her life and that was more than she'd imagined when she had been taken away from her destroyed grove.

And there were things that were more important than her equipment: To free Saerileth, for example.

She kept on walking towards the gates of the elven city and stopped a few feet before it.

The druid looked around and raised her clear voice, "Elves of Suldanessalar, I'm Jaheira, an heir of a noble family in Tethyr. Also I'm a druid and a harper… and one of your people. A few months ago I helped to save your city and now I beg for your help."

Nothing.

Just the sound of slight snowfall.

But suddenly Jaheira pricked up her ears. There was something… In the leaves. And she saw shadows in the corners of her eyes.

Jaheira tightened her body… but relaxed one moment later when she saw four elven guards in the uniform of Suldanessalar.

Jaheira bowed immediately and whispered, "I beg for an audience with Ellesime, your great queen."

One of the elves nodded after a short moment, "Well, listen, I will tell the queen that you are here. If she allows, you may enter our city… but if you make any wrong move, our fighters and archers will kill you without delay. The same happens if you aren't the person you affect to be."

Jaheira bowed, "Thank you, my dear brothers and sisters, I will wait here."

o

The druid hadn't to wait for long, until the guard came back and led her into the city… and a second time she was allowed to see the miracles of Suldanessalar. The city was built in the trees of the forest and was lit up by small bright globes, which were attached to the branches of the trees over the streets and suspension bridges – and even the snowfall seemed to be softer and friendlier here.

The guards at her side were still there. She sighed. The elves who lived under the stars were friendly, light-hearted and helpfully… but they were also cagy and arrogant.

And these elves had all these traits. But Jaheira tried to ignore her feeling to rebuke them that it wasn't necessary to treat her like a captive.

After they had entered the palace they turned to a part of the palace she hadn't seen in earlier days: The room was decorated with valuable columns, decorated with marble, gold, rubies, sapphires and jade. At the walls were beautiful carpets and at the ceiling Jaheira saw the symbols of Suldanessalar. Ellesime stood in the middle of the room and made a step towards her, "I feel honored to see you again, Jaheira."

The druid bowed, "And I'm honored and glad to see laughing elves in the streets of this beloved city."

The queen smiled and nodded, "You're right, mighty druid… So please tell me: What's your desire."

"I speak for Shelara and our old party. We need to use your portal to Sigil to save Saerileth."

Ellesime looked at her in surprise, "Why do you know that there's a portal to Sigil in this city?"

Jaheira grinned, "We have a… companion who knows. His name is Haer Dalis', he's a tiefling and he was born in Sigil. We asked him, where's the next portal and he had told us we have to go to Suldanessalar."

"Hm… Where's Shelara?"

"She waits outside the city. Shelara wanted that I transmit you our wishes. The rest of our party won't enter the city if you don't allow us to do so… Eh, and I should add that Shelara and Imoen have defeated the essence of Bhaal. So they aren't yet cursed by the former god of murder."

Ellesime smiled, "I've heard that. The deeds she had done in Tethyr are legends already and everybody of us has to be grateful for what she had done."

Suddenly Ellesime looked to one of the guards, "Send scouts to inform Shelara that I would be happy to meet her and her group in my city."

The guard nodded and left.

Then Ellesime turned to Jaheira, "It will take one or two days, until we activate the portal. It's quite complicate to handle that supermateriel magic. I think there should be time to celebrate your arrival."

Jaheira smiled constrainedly, "Eh, well, but promise me, just a little celebration. Saerileth need us when the portal is ready."

"Hm, you haven't told me what has happened to Saerileth."

"Nalia can explain that better, I think."

o

"So… what have you done after the defeat of Amelyssan?" Elessime asked Imoen.

The brown haired archmage grinned at the elven queen, "Oh, nothing special. This and that. You

know. Regular stuff."

Elessime smiled, "So it isn't true that you establish a thief guild?"

Imoen hesitated, but laughed after a short moment, "Eh, yes, but it's a secret."

Ellesime laughed, too, "Oh, sorry. So I won't talk about that again."

Imoen smiled and took a short look around. Keto had been disappeared with some elven bards in an adjoining room and sometimes Imoen could hear someone reciting a poem or playing a harp. Chloe sat next to Ellhan and talked with him about the advantages of using two swords instead of fighting with sword and a shield. Jaheira talked with one of the priest… Imoen was sure that they talked about the position of nature in their lives – or something like that. Shelara and Nalia were with one officer of the guards.

Yesterday Nalia had told their hosts what had happened and it was easy for her to convince the council of Suldanessalar and the queen Elessime that the elves would support Shelara on her mission.

But today they would forget their problems – and celebrate their lives.

"Imoen?" Ellesime asked.

"Hm?"

"I want to tell you that it's a pleasure to see you without the essence of Bhaal. Your heart isn't made to carry such a burden and… you look so much better when you're laughing."

Imoen's face beamed, "Thank you. And let me say that I li…"

"WHAT?!" the furious yell pierced the room.

Ellesime started and looked to Shelara, who stared to the elven guard with anger in his eyes.

"Shelara? May I know…"

"Is it true that Yasraena lived in this city?"

"Yes, the drow was in Suldanessalar for two or three months."

Shelara suppressed her anger, "And you've haven't seen the necessity to tell us?"

The elven queen hesitated, but then she grumbled, "She's a drow."

"That don't give you the right…" she stopped, fixed the elf again, "And is it true that you found Divalir's corpse a few weeks ago?"

"Yes. And to answer your next question: We've found traces of his attackers near the gate to the Underdark. Our scouts told that they abducted Yasraena and brought her to Ust Natha."

Silence.

"And everything you do is to sit here and… do nothing?"

"She's a drow. Non-elves can't understand that," Ellesime said composedly.

"But she helped to save your city. She fought on our side and she bled for you!"

Ellesime gave her a dark glance, but sighed in the next moment, "Yes, it was a mistake to let it happen."

"Your late words don't pardon your… betrayal to one of my friends!" the priestess of Sune hissed and stormed out of the room.

o

Shelara stood in front of the palace and looked at the city… It was so lovely and nice… But perhaps the hearts of elves weren't much better than the hearts of human beings.

"Shelara?"

She turned around and saw Jaheira.

"What do you want?" she growled.

The druid sighed, "Come on, Shelara! It is not as easy as you think."

"Tell me, what's difficult here! Ellesime allowed that Yasraena was brought to Ust Natha. Her drow-sisters will torture and kill her on the worst way they can imagine. If Ellesime…"

Jaheira interrupted her with a furious wink, "Face the reality! She's a drow! Elves won't help a drow."

"But you! You fought with her!"

"I'm special when it's about Yasraena."

Silence again.

Shelara whispered, "I thought, elves are a power of the good and that they would help everyone who needs help."

Jaheira sighed, "Listen, elves don't see the world with good-evil-eyes. It doesn't make sense to be evil, so elves aren't evil. Life's short enough, even for elves and it's better to treat a person as a friend than to kill him. We just try to enjoy our lives. Perhaps that's a trait which is just elfish… But that doesn't make elves good although the most creatures see us so."

Shelara stared at her and nodded after a moment, "Hm, perhaps I understand."

The druid smiled, "All right. We should go back and you should apologize. Ellesime is still the queen and your behavior was… eh, quite outrageous. But she will forgive you. Elves aren't vengefully – and with the power of your ring of influence she will forgive you everything."

Shelara looked at her skeptically, but nodded and followed her old friend back into the palace.

When they entered the room again, Shelara looked around and saw Ellesime sitting there, still at Imoen's side. They were still involved in a conversation, but the mood in the hall seemed to be depressed.

The priestess sighed deeply and stopped in front of Ellesime. Then she bowed and whispered, "I want to apologize for my unfriendly words. You're the queen of this beautiful city and I trampled over your hospitality."

The queen smiled, "It honors you and your party that you take side, even with Yasraena. Perhaps we have a different opinion about this drow, but I see that your heart is always with old friends. It's good to know that there are people like you out there."

"Thanks."

"So," Ellesime added, "Imoen told me that you're a cleric in the temple of Lathander, although your heart belongs to Sune. Tell me about that."

o

o

-tbc-


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter10 – 1

Hammer6th, 1370

Sigil, Outer Planes

o

o

Nalia pulled a face and tried to ignore her nausea and dizziness.

To go through a portal to Sigil was a challenge every time. Perhaps she would never get used to this.

But after a short moment she fought her feelings down and took a look around.

The Outer Planes weren't a colored place. This region of the multiverse was… anyhow grey, boring and by the way it was pretty dangerous here. But Nalia knew that many renegades lived here, because nobody in the Outer Planes was interested in background, lifestyle, former crimes or origins. It was one of the most tolerant places she had ever had heard from… But that also meant that thieves, murderers and rogues in Sigil raided every one, the nobles, travelers and beggars.

She looked around again.

The portal, which they had used, was in the middle of a big marketplace, but nobody was interested in the fact that six strangers had used it. It seemed that they had come to one of the poor parts of the city and Nalia could see that the buildings were old and unsound… and the persons didn't look much better.

Nalia turned to Shelara, "All right, what's now?"

Keto smiled in the background, "Let's find an inn. We search for information and the best place to get information is an inn."

Imoen nodded, "Yes, she's right."

Nalia sighed. Go to an inn… Obviously.

The archmage turned to one of the persons who stood next to her, "Good man, can you help us?"

The man, apparently a tiefling, grinned at her, "You're one of clueless, aren't you?"

Nalia stared at him, "Clueless?"

Keto interrupted her, "Yes, we are. You're a cager?"

He nodded, "Sure. You seem more experienced than the rest of your clueless."

"Thanks. I've been in Sigil two or three times ago."

"Well… And what do you want?"

"Just information. Please tell us, where we can find an inn."

"Oh, well. Look at the street on your right. After one mile you find an inn."

Keto bowed, "Thanks, cager."

She turned in the direction and began to walk. Her five companions followed her and Nalia asked, "Keto?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't known that you were in Sigil… except this time our party was there."

The bard smiled, "Oh, I've been there for a few times. It's a nice place for poor bards and you can find inspiration at every corner."

"Hm. And what's about 'Cluelesss' and 'Cagers'?"

"Just names. People from Sigil call themselves 'Cagers'. Their name for persons from the material plane is 'Clueless' or 'Primes'. But the most cagers love to rile strangers by calling them 'clueless'."

"Hm. I don't know if like that."

Keto grinned, "You will get used to it. Cagers aren't so bad… Ah, look!"

The bard pointed at a point at the opponent side of the street. The inn.

In the background Shelara said, "All right. Let's go in… But remember, we just look for information, not for trouble."

After they had entered the building, the party made the way to the bar. The building was quite shabby, like the inns on the material plane. The priestess gave the bartender a short look, "Hello, I'm Shelara and these guys are my companions."

The man nodded, "All right. And what do you want? Something to drink?"

"No no… We just need someone who can give us information."

The bartender sighed and turned around to ignore them…

Suddenly Keto stood in his way and grinned, "We will pay for."

He eyed her skeptically, "How much do you pay?"

"Depends on the quality of your information."

"Hm," He ignored his customers and told Keto, "But without an advance payment I will say nothing."

Keto reached into her pocketbook, but Shelara thrust the bard aside, opened her own pocketbook and handed him fifty gold pieces, "Is that enough?"

Keto's eyes widened… Shelara knew that the bard was grown up in poverty and that fifty gold pieces was an amount she had earned in a complete year in earlier days.

The bartender grinned, "Well, that's fine… for the beginning. So tell me your question."

"We just need to know where we can find an old friend. She was abducted from the material plane by a duke of Sigil."

"A criminal?"

Keto hesitated, "In the eyes of the duke, she's a criminal, yes."

"Hm… Perhaps it could be the new prisonor of Duke Darkwood. [1] He told that he has a new captive and that he wants to execute her on the main square in the lady's ward in three days."

Chloe cleared her throat and eyed him, "I'm surprised that you can tell us such special information without any investigation."

"The information about executions isn't very special in Sigil. The cagers enjoy looking at it."

Silence.

Nalia shook her body, "Why do we meet just sadistic guys on our journeys?"

Shelara sighed and opened the pocketbook again, gave the bartender two hundred gold pieces.

He grinned, "I see, it's quite nice to make business with you. If you need anything, tell it."

The priestess didn't answer and left the inn.

o

o

Chapter10 – 2

Hammer6th, 1370

Sigil, Outer Planes

o

o

After two hours they reached the palace of Duke Darkwood. Chloe had suggested storming the palace, but Shelara was emphatic about being peaceful. She declared that it wasn't her way to use violence. First she wanted to talk.

The priestess turned to the guards of Darkwood, who stood in front of the big palace.

It took a few moments, until she came back and said, "He holds audience just one time in the month and the next time will be in twenty days."

Chloe crossed her arms, "You know my opinion, priestess."

"Cool down, love. Sis' knows how to manage this… At least I hope so."

"Hm, I could do the job. To sneak in and free Saerileth isn't that problematic, I guess," the kensai told.

Shelara ignored her and grinned widely, "But the soldiers said that the duke needs new jesters. His old one weren't funny and he tarred and feathered them, before he stoned them… or something like that."

The priestess looked to Keto.

The eyes of the bard widened, "Whoa! Hey, wait a minute! I'm a professional bard, not a jester!"

"But the group needs your abilities, Keto."

"My stories aren't funny… Well, I can tell interesting and thrilling stories, but I'm not the perfect jester. Really!"

In the background, Imoen smiled, "So you need a cheerful nature at your site, bard."

"You want to accompany her?"

Imoen nodded and her sister sighed, "Hm, well. I'm trusting in you, Imoen. But please be careful."

"Stop!"

Imoen started and looked to Chloe who grumbled, "I will not allow you to do such a stupid thing… without me."

"That's nice, love, but you're the absolute counterpart to a jester."

"You two need a… sword artist."

The archmage stared at her, "Well, eh… who are you and what have you done with Chloe?"

"Don't misunderstand my action. I do that, just because I'm concerned about you, nightingale."

Suddenly Imoen grinned widely, "Hm, perhaps we can buy one of those colorful theatrical costumes for you."

The kensai looked at her without humor, "Don't overdo it."

"Well…" Keto cleared her throat, "After that's clear, tell me what we do after we've met the duke."

Shelara looked to Nalia. The archmage smiled, "Immy…"

"Yeah, Nali, got it. Should call ya when we stand before him?"

"Exactly."

o

o

Chapter10 – 3

Hammer7th, 1370

Sigil, Outer Planes

o

o

The lobby of the duke's palace was huge.

Chloe had seen much in her life, but this room was really huge. It was decorated with expensive tapestries, marbled pillars and gold-plated furnishings. The kensai also saw that the ceiling was ornamented with a pretentious mosaic. But in comparison to the palace of Suldanessalar it was too swanky. She was sure that Darkwood had a bad taste. Perhaps he was one of those nobles who collected expensive thing just for one reason: To brag before other nobles.

In the middle of the room was a group of dwarven warriors in a quite ridiculous uniform, apparently the bodyguards of the duke. He stood in front of her guards and when Chloe eyed him, she could see that he was a tiefling and wore a fine silky costume.

Darkwood looked at the group of Keto, Imoen and Chloe and sighed, "So you are the new jesters?"

"Yeah, we are," Imoen grinned, "We're Mo, To and Ko. I'm a… yeah, you can say classical jester, To is our sword artist… but she can also work as juggler if you want and Ko is our storyteller."

"Ah, all right… So show me that you're really good."

Suddenly Chloe cleared her throat, "Eh… Mo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm no juggler."

"If he wants you as a juggler, you will be a juggler," Imoen giggled.

"But I'm no juggler."

"Cl… To, what have we talked about yesterday?"

"I'm not playing the stupid jester!"

"But… you wanted to go with us!"

Chloe crossed her arms and eyed her nightingale, "Yes, but when I did, nobody told me that I would be an ordinary juggler."  
"To…"

"No!"

Keto cleared her throat, "To… eh, this isn't the right place…"

"Shut up!" Chloe growled.

Silence.

"Perhaps when I do a handstand…"

Chloe looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"Or something else what is awkward."

"Eh… that's one of the most stupid things I ever heard!"

"Enough!" a voice shouted.

The three women looked to Darkwood, who nodded, "I like the way, you're arguing. It's bizarre and ridiculous. You've got the job… Go to the caretaker. He will allocate you your new rooms."

In the next moment the duke left the room.

Chloe shook her head, "Have I been funny?"

Imoen and Keto grinned and nodded.

o

o

Chapter10 – 4

Hammer7th, 1370

Sigil, Outer Planes

o

o

Somebody knocked at the door.

The duke lifted his head in irritation. He hadn't allowed anyone to meet him now, "Who's there?"

The door opened and Imoen, Chloe and Keto entered the room.

Darkwood snubbed his new jugglers, "What do you want? I didn't allow you to come!"

Chloe closed the door and Keto grinned, "I'm sorry for that, but we have to speak to you, dear Duke."

"Wha…"

Darkwood wanted to stand up and to take his sword, but Imoen whispered a short spell and the tiefling was forced to sit down again and wasn't able to move his body.

The women stopped in front of him and Darkwood stared at them nervously, "Do you want money?"

Chloe laughed disparagingly. Imoen ignored him, concentrated and sent a magical signal to Nalia.

The red haired archmage teleported after one more moment into the room.

"What! Nobody can break through the magical shields of my palace!" Darkwood gasped.

Imoen grinned, "Archmages can do."

Nalia turned to him and smiled, "I want to greet you, Duke Darkwood. First of all, I want to introduce ourselves: I'm Nalia De'Arnise and these ones here are Imoen of Candledeep, Chloe and Keto. I'm sure you heard of us before."

The eyes of the duke widened, "YOU! You fought with Saerileth and freed my prisoners!"

Nalia nodded, "Yes, we did and we came for Saerileth."

"Rather I would die than set her free!" Darkwood hissed.

The archmage smiled, "Listen, dear Duke. We don't see the necessarily to use violence. I've got an offer for you… You hand us Saerileth and as a countermove to that we will do anything for you."

The eyes of the duke flashed, "A deal?"

"Yes, a deal. What do you want?"

He began to grin, "Hm, there's really one thing you can do for me…"

o

o

-tbc-

o

o

[1] Sorry, but I didn't found out his true name for the English version of the game. I mean the duke, who gave the order to imprison Haer Dalis and his group in the planar prison.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter11 - 1

Hammer8th, 1370

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

The headquarters of the Holy order of the Radiant Hearts was well frequented in these days.

Anomen had been able to persuade many of the knights that Shelara needed their help.

To convince Keldorn had been the most difficult part, but in the end the paladin admitted that Shelara had the right for an ordinary hearing.

The word of the Keldorn had a heavy weight and he had convinced the council that the order should lead this investigation. Anomen knew that the council wasn't filled with enthusiasm about this fact, but they didn't want to contradict the order.

In the moment when Keldorn had noticed that Anomen just wanted an ordinary hearing and nothing else, Anomen had won. The old paladin was difficult and somehow too blessed, but when he felt that there was so much anger in the hearts of the council… against Shelara, a person, who had done so much for Athkatla, he got skeptically.

From this moment Keldorn took the control of the investigations.

Anomen stood in front of a table, on that he had unfurled the documents he had collected to find Shelara's innocence.

There was the testimony of the talosian priest. It was full of contradictions and the knight doubted that the priest had told the truth. But the prosecution of the council was based on this testimony.

Then there were the demands of Lord Derils' family. They weren't on the side of the council, but as the 'victims' of the assassination, they wanted Shelara's head. It was quite hard to explain them that Deril perhaps just was a sacrifice to frame Shelara… Or better to say, it was impossible to explain it.

Then there were the statements of the Lathanderian' priest who had been there… and had seen nothing that exonerated her.

All together it didn't look good and the only reason why no bounty was set on Shelara's head was the fact that the Radiant Hearts were on her side.

Whatever.

Ano had searched for answers in the last days and especially with the help of Jan they had found a whistle-blower who told them that there was at least one missing twit of the poison in the store of the Talosians. Valygar, the last heir of the house of Corthalo tried to infiltrate the council and to get information from there. Aerie, Haer Dalis', Mazzy, Cernd and Minsc were on their way to Trademeet, where they should find out if the Alibakars and the Lurroxols had something to do with it. Mazzy had heard gossips about that.  
They would do everything possible to help Shelara.

Ano sighed and turned to the direction of Keldorn's room…

o

Keldorn lifted his head in surprise, when the man entered the room.

He closed the door immediately and the paladin could see as two mad eyes looked at him. He wore dark clothing, especially a grey coat and a hood. Keldorn didn't feel good thoughts in his presence, but he didn't feel any evil, too… no, he didn't feel anything, just a complete blocked aura.

Whatever. He was tired: It had been a long day.

Suddenly the door opened again and Anomen came in, "Keldorn, we…"

Anomen felt into silence when he saw the man.

In the next moment Keldorn asked the stranger, "I welcome you in the home of the Radiant Hearts, but may I ask you what's your name, sir?"

Keldorn saw an amused flash in his eyes, and then the stranger whispered, "My name isn't that important. I've got important information for you two."

"If you aren't willing to tell us your name, why can't we know if your information is true?" Anomen asked hesitantly.

The man grinned widely, "So that's a dilemma. But I believe you can handle that… if you want."

Keldorn sighed, "I'm not in the mood for mysterious talks. Say what you want to say."

"Not all of the Cowled Wizards wants to work against Shelara."

Anomen tightened, "What do you know about Shelara? Are you a Cowled Wizard?"

"If you want to find the truth, you have to find information from the lines of your enemies."

Keldorn eyed him skeptically, "This could be a trap."

The stranger ignored Keldorn's qualms and kept talking, "The wizards aren't the problem, but beware of the council."

He didn't talk one more word. When Anomen tried to hold him, the stranger turned his head and looked at him. And when Ano saw into his eyes, the knight started, stumbled back and felt… pure fear. The stranger grinned, "Don't dare to stop me or you will regret it." Then he left the room.

Silence.

Anomen stood shivering at the wall of the room and stared to the door.

Keldorn cleared his throat… and brought the younger knight back to reality.

Ano started, focused on Keldon and whispered, "Helm shell help us! Who was this?"

The paladin scowled at the door, "I think the better question is to ask what was this, not who."

o

o

Chapter11 - 2

Hammer8th, 1370

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

Jan stood still.

Before him the shadows moved in a bizarre play.

Jan clasped his skull thrower and tried to feel better, but he knew that the creature in the other side of the crypt wasn't a slow mummy, a goblin or a spider, it was a drow.

If Viconia wanted to fight, Jan didn't have a chance.

Silence.

Then Jan cleared his throat, "I'm greeting you, Vici."

He heard an angry growl, "The punishment for calling me 'Vici' is your death, annoying _yingil_. [1]

But because we fought together in earlier days, I will allow you to talk, before I decide if I kill you."

Jan sighed. Yes. It was Vici. Then he began to speak, "I ought to tell you that Shelara wants to see you. She needs your help."

The gnome saw the drow leaving her stash, "Why should I do that?"

"Eh… Because she has saved your life two times and because the council wanted to have her head."

Viconia grinned, "I've heard what she had done and I was quite astonished. I hadn't thought that she shows enough moral to give this despicable _rivvil_ [2] what he deserves."

"Eh, yes. Whatever. In any way she needs your help and she's ready to pay you for your help."

Viconia's eyes flashed, "Sounds good… So tell me what to do."

"I just know that you have to be in about two weeks in the hut in the forest of Tethyr."

Silence.

Then he saw her nodding, "I will do it. Leave now, unworthy gnome."

Jan grinned, "Thanks, sweet Vici."

He turned around and ran to the exit of the crypt immediately. Everything he heard was her loud and furious scream, "_Oloth plynn dos!_"[3]

o

o

Chapter11 - 3

Hammer9th, 1370

Near Sigil, Outer Planes

o

o

Chloe lay on the ground and stared down the hill.

The djinni, which they should rob, sat on a stone and seemed to rest for a while. Duke Darkwood had told them that this djinni who was a mighty wizard, had an item which was the prize for Saerileth.

The kensai knew that Nalia had hated herself for making this deal, but it was a chance to get the young paladin without killing anybody and Nalia had accepted it.

When they had came back and had told about the deal, Shelara had been – like Nalia – quite angry. She had needed a while to accept that it was like in the old times: that they made dishonest deals to reach their goals. And Chloe had to admit that the deal was unpleasantly and... ridiculously.

Whatever.

They had accepted it and they would do their part of the deal.

"I see him," Chloe whispered and turned to the persons in the background.

Shelara nodded, "Good. Everyone is in position. Prepare yourself!"

The priestess stood up and walked down the hill. Darkwood had told them to steal a silver plate, which was an old heirloom of his family, but nobody forced her to do as the duke told. Shelara wanted to buy the plate.

Chloe knew that it was a risk. To make a deal with a djinni was dangerous every time and Darkwood had told them that he was a great and cruel wizard who was responsible for many murders in the Outer Planes and that he was perfidious and ruthless. To talk to him would give him a chance to kill everyone in the party immediately. But Darkwood was the enemy of the djinni: It was clear that he had to say anything like that… The hell, it just was a plate.

The djinni lifted his head when he saw the woman coming down the hill. She walked slowly, wanted to give him the feeling that she wasn't a danger.

She stopped when she had come quite near to him and bowed, "I'm greeting you, mighty djinni. I'm Shelara and don't want to fight against you."

The djinni stared at her, "Shelara, hm? I've heard what you've done in Amn and Tethyr. That was impressive."

The cleric smiled, "Thanks… But aren't you surprised to find me in the Outer Planes?"

He hesitated, but after a moment he smiled with a look of disdain, "Nothing can surprise me. I'm a djinni… Hm, and tell me, what do you want, Shelara?"  
"Oh, eh, how should I say… I and my party…"

"Your party?"

"Some old friends. I told them to wait on the hill."

"I want to see them."

Shelara nodded and waved to the hill. A few moments the djinni could see them as they came down the path.

After they stood side by side to Shelara, the djinni kept on talking, "All right. And now please tell me what do you want?

Shelara hesitated, but after a moment she said, "Duke Darkwood sent us to bring his silver plate back."

The djinni began to laugh immediately, crossed his arms and looked to the priestess, "So, why shell I give you this plate?"

"The duke told that the plate isn't special for anyone out there. It's just an heirloom; it has no magical powers or something like that. I'm willing to give you enough money for it. I'm sure that the money means more to you than a boring plate."

In the background they heard that Nalia snorted. Again the priestess forgot that it was the money of the noble which they spent in this adventure.

"Hm, sounds fascinating… But I'm not interested. I like the idea that the duke is desperated enough to send a party of sleazy mercenaries."

Chloe made a step towards him and looked at him angrily, "Mind what you're saying!"

The djinni laughed loudly, "Do you know, why he's so interested in the plate?"

Shelara shook her head.

"Oh, you take the job and aren't interested in the background? Hm, that's quite poor. It's pretty easy. This plate belongs to the house of Darkwood. Whoever possesses the plate is the leader of the house. In my eyes, that's a stupid tradition, which just shows the piteousness of material creatures."

"Why he didn't send his own men?" Chloe asked.

The djinni grinned, "Oh, he had done so, but… they weren't very successful, if you understand."

Shelara crossed his arms, "So, what shall we do? If you don't want to give it to us, you forces us to kill you and I don't want."

He hesitated and grinned, "I see one possibility… I'm a djinni and all djinnis like to riddle. That's my suggestion: Answer me three riddles and I give you the plate."

Shelara sighed and pulled her face. But then she nodded, "All right, if it is our only chance to get through this without hurting someone, ask your riddles."

He smiled, "Well, here's the first one:

_They see me in the sky_

_They need me to find a path_

_They love me in the darkest hours_

_They forget me in bright sun._"

Imoen grinned immediately, "Hey that was easy. The answer is _star_!"

He smiled, "Star is the right answer. But don't be afraid, it will be more difficult… So, here is the second riddle:

_I was made under the rocks and burned in the fire of ages_

_Bringing wealth and dirges_

_I'm shimmering without color and women adore me more than gold_

_But remember: my heart's cold._"

"That's easy, too," Nalia said after a moment. "It must be _diamond_."

Again the djinni grinned, "That's the right answer. I see you aren't inexperienced in riddling… So, tell me the third answer:

_I'm as old as time_

_If you need me, you can get me for a dime_

_Laughing at any fool_

_Using everybody as my tool_

_I'm breaking kings and houses_

_But against me, no creature arouses_

_And I'm the only one who can beat my own reign_

_However to remove the evil I've made, you have to act like a villain_

_You can't fight me, because I'm in your heart_

_And in my whole life, I haven't found a solid counterpart._"

Silence.

Shelara smiled constrainedly. The djinni grinned widely, "You don't need to answer right now. You have as much time as you want."

o

o

-tbc-

o

o

[1] _yingil_ : gnome

[2] _rivvil_ : human

[3] _Oloth plynn dos_: Darkness takes you!

o

o

Author's note1: Yeah, I know I know… I'm cruel to my readers, but BG wouldn't be that funny without riddles and I thought you would like to find the question on your own, until I tell you my answer in two weeks. *grinning evilly*

Author's note2: If you're interested in the language of Drow, just look for it in the web. I found some nice pages with Drow-dictionaries.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter12 - 1

Hammer9th, 1370

Trademeet, Amn

o

o

"Boo doesn't believe that leads to anything."

Mazzy sighed, "I don't think, your hamster knows the niceties of noble schemes."

"I like you little girl, but don't insult Boo."

"Anyway," Aerie said and turned again to the High Merchant Logan Coprith, "Can you help us?"

The High Merchant nodded, "Yes, of course. Shelara is one of the heroes of Trademeet and we're indebted to her. Also, I've heard that she has made Vyatris' inn in this town to her base and I think if there are some enemies in this town we have to frighten them away."

"That's a good answer," Cernd smiled, but Mazzy crossed her arms, "Yes, it's a good answer, but it's known that politicians are great in giving the right answers. But it's another thing to do the right."

Coprith smiled, "My plan was to infiltrate the noble families. Aerie and Hear Dalis' can do that. I think I can introduce them as sigilian delegates. Haer Dalis' have been in Sigil for a few times – as he said – and Aerie isn't known here. These ignorant Alibakars and Lurroxols won't recognize the trick. Everything you have to do then is to behave like a haughty noble and they will open their hearts to you."

"You know, I'm an actor. That's quite easy for me," Haer Dalis' grinned.

"I hope so."

Aerie smiled, "We're grateful for that. It's good to know that we can count on you."

"Yes, of course… But if you forgive me, you have to leave now. I'm expecting a group of merchant from Amnwater."

"Yes, of course."

"Eh, Mazzy?"

"Hm?"

"I think, you, Minsc and Cernd can't help our two 'delegates'. You're known here and it's known that you're on Shelara's side, so I think, if anybody sees you three it would be a danger for the mission. But perhaps you can do a job for me in the meantime."

"Hm and what?"

"Take Minsc and Cernd with you and go to Imnesvale and talk to Madulf, the ogre who is protecting the village. Tell him that my answer is 'Yes'."

Mazzy blinked in confusion, "That's all?"

Coprith nodded, "That's all."

"That's a job for an errand boy, but… we will do it."

"Larry doesn't like to do such work…"

Mazzy rolled her eyes, "Do you see _anyone_ here who asks Larry??"

"Eh…"

"Sometimes the wolves have to eat berries before they catch the deer."

"Oh shut up, druid!"

Then the halfling bowed to the High Merchant and left the room. She saw as her four companions followed her. When they left the building, Mazzy sighed and looked to the ranger and to the druid, "Let's leave immediately. I want to do anything."

The ranger looked down to his twohander, but nodded, "As you wish."

But in the next moment she gave Aerie and Haer Dalis' a look, "Listen to me… I think you have to be wary. Anything's wrong here. I've lived here my whole life and Coprith is acting quite strange. It's like… I don't know. Please be cautious."

o

o

Chapter12 - 2

Hammer9th, 1370

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

The light in the Copper Coronet was damped and the persons who still were there in the middle of the night sat in a smoky dark atmosphere. The Copper Coronet never closed its doors and it was normal to find people here during the deepest night. But the persons who visited the inn in those hours didn't look for things like honor, law or peace.

Jan loved it to be here at night.

And he knew that his opposite loved it, too. They were in the last corner of the inn and the human looked into Jan's eyes. Like everybody else who was a criminal the man hid himself in a dark cloak. But these eyes… were so trustful. It was hard to believe that they belonged to a man who robbed and betrayed everybody. To a man who was wanted in almost every single country in the Forgotten Realms.

Then the gnome cleared his throat, "So… you can help us to find the bad guy who sold the poison, the talosian had used."

The man smiled, "No. But I can give you a name. I don't know if it's the guy who sold the venom. By the way, the officials tell that Shelara has used it, not the talosian."

Jan grinned, "Whatever. And now, please give me the name…"

"What do you give me for the name?"

"I will NOT tell anybody your name. I remember that you have some enemies in Athkatla, Saemon Havarian."

"Oh, I don't think you could do that. We had so much fun together in earlier days and, by the way, if you hand me over to the guards or to some of my old… friends, I swear to you, they will hear what you did in those days, Jan, my old friend."

Jan grinned, "I see, you aren't out of training… So, perhaps that will change your view."

Jan put two diamonds to the table and Saemon nodded after a moment, "Well that's a deal."  
"So give me the name."  
"The name… yes… you know him as everybody in Athkatla. He's a noble officer of the guards… Look for Isaea Roenall and you'll get answers, I promise you."

"Isaea? I'm not surprised," the gnome nodded.

"Yes, he's known for such crimes and I've heard that he had to settle score with Shelara… And let me add this Isaea owns more than one poison ring. So when you perhaps can find out that one ring is missing… You know, the talosian priest had a ring on his hand… Whatever, I have to go. You perhaps understand that I want to leave this city."

"Yes, I understand… 'Til next time, old friend," Jan said and watched him leaving the Copper Coronet.

After a moment Jan grinned widely and looked down his bag. It was true: He had paid two diamonds for the name. But the other gems he had stolen from him while they had talked, he hadn't gave back to him.

o

o

-tbc-


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter13 – 1

Hammer9th, 1370

Near Sigil, Outer Planes

o

o

"I say: Let's kill him!" Chloe grumbled.

Shelara sighed, "Just because we don't know the answer doesn't mean that we have to kill him."

"But it would make things easier."

Shelara rolled her eyes and gave Imoen a pained look, "The next time you fell in love, please can you take a lover who's more peaceful?"

Imoen smiled, "No, sorry. I like the way she's protecting me. It's so… consistent, if you understand."

Chloe crossed her arms and looked to the priestess with a wide grin.

"Ah, whatever… Jaheira, please tell me that you have an idea."

The druids shook her head, "You know I'm not perfect in riddle. The first two were quite easy, but the third one is pretty hard."  
Shelara sighed and looked to Nalia who shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, I don't know."

"Come on! We just have to find a stupid answer!"

"Find it yourself," Jaheira growled and crossed her arms.

The priestess hesitated and began to form words…

As Keto whispered, "The answer's _betrayal_."

"Betrayal?" Nalia asked skeptically.

The bard nodded, "Remember to the riddle:

_I'm as old as time_

_If you need me, you can get me for a dime_

_Laughing at any fool_

_Using everybody as my tool_

_I'm breaking kings and houses_

_But against me, no creature arouses_

_And I'm the only one who can beat my own reign_

_However to remove the evil I've made, you have to act like a villain_

_You can't fight me, because I'm in your heart_

_And in my whole life, I haven't found a solid counterpart._

It can be _betrayal_."

"Yes, it can be, but it isn't sure," the noble said.

Keto rolled her eyes, "Damn, if you have a better answer, say it!"

Silence.

Shelara nodded, "Well, let's try it."

She didn't wait to an answer of her companions but walked to the djinni.

He looked at her, "You've got the answer? That was fast."

"Hm."

"So tell me."

"Betrayal."

The djinni stared at her, then he smiled and in a soft flash the silver plate appeared in his right hand, "I respect a keen mind… The plate is yours."

Keto's eyes blinked in surprise, "It was the right answer?"

The djinni didn't answer, but turned to Shelara and gave her the plate, "But there's still one thing I have to say… The answer of this last riddle wasn't just an answer."

"Hm?"

He laughed out loudly, "That's the last riddle. If you want to free Saerileth without killing somebody, you have to solve this fourth riddle. This last one is easy… for one who found the third answer."

"I don't understand…"

He laughed out, "I know! Your fatuity is well known in Faerûn!"

Silence.

Shelara's eyes narrowed, "By the way, why do you know about Saerileth?"

"I know more than you can imagine, priestess of Sune."

In the next moment he disappeared in a magical flash. The six women looked to the place where he was one moment ago and Shelara sighed, "What a strange creature. I don't understand what he tried to say us."

Jaheira thought for a short moment, and then she smiled.

Also Keto nodded and said, "It doesn't surprise me that you don't understand it… Listen Shelara, you're a formidable fighter, a great leader and one of the best clerics out there, but you're pretty naïve. I think the djinni wanted to say that Darkwood doesn't play fair."

"Do you think he wants to betray us?"

"It could be. We can't be sure about him, he's still a noble… eh, sorry, Nalia."

Nalia grinned. She knew that Keto hated nobles.

"But…"

"Shelara!" Keto shouted out. "At least we should prepare to trick him, before he can trick us!"

o

o

Chapter13 – 2

Hammer10th, 1370

Sigil, Outer Planes

o

o

Darkwood stood in the lobby of his palace, surrounded by guards and soldiers. He wore expensive cloth again as every time the priestess had seen him and when she looked at him she noticed an amused flash in his eyes. Perhaps Keto had been right.

His soldiers and guards wore their fighting armor and weapons and in the background the priestess saw two mages and one cleric… That wasn't good: In a normal case group of guards combined with mages and priests was made to fight, not to protect.

She looked to Immy who stood at her side and tried to smile.

The duke snapped with his fingers and a door at the side was opened. Shelara needed a moment to see another group of guards who brought a young woman: Saerileth. The paladin wore simple, but clean clothing and Darwood's guards had tried to conceal a black eye. But to her relief the priestess saw that the paladin wasn't broken: There was still fire in her eyes.

When Saerileth noticed the six women she stared at them surprised, and then she smiled, but still was silent. The priestess knew that the paladin didn't like to show too much emotion and to smile was Saerileth's way to show that she was happy to see them. And… perhaps, the happenings in Darkwood's prison had caused her silence. Shelara understood it quite good when she remembered her time in the prison of Athkatla. After a while the paladin would find to her old talkativeness… perhaps.

The priestess ignored the feeling to hug her old friend, turned to Darkwood and handed him the plate, "Here it is. Now you have to fulfill your part of the deal."

Darkwood grinned, "Ah, that's nice. I haven't believed that you would be able to bring it to me. This djinni has great power."

"Perhaps. But it was quite easy to get it. We just talked to him and persuaded him with words."

"You talked?"

"Yes. You should try it the next time if you have problems. To talk is a wise method to solve a problem."

Darkwood grinned, "Yes. But it doesn't work every time."

"What do you mean with that?"

Darkwood grinned, "Do you really think that I redeem this stupid deal?"

The priestess of Sune stared at him, "Why…?"

"I think, you don't understand, what's going on here. In the beginning I hadn't want to kill this stupid paladin here. I had wanted to kill you! But because we found another torture for you, I had to take Saerileth and made her pay for your deeds. You… you damn stupid girl freed Raelis Shai from my prison in the astral level! You bastard killed my guards there and freed all of my captives! Why should I set her free if I can punish you directly now? It will be fun to kill every one of you and my 'partners' will be grateful to me, too… And eh… Yes, I just brought Saerileth to you that she can see as I tear you into pieces!"

Saerileth's eyed widened, "Shelara, run!"

One of the guards smiled maliciously and kicked her hard to the ground.

Shelara ignored it, looked at the duke and grinned widely, "Don't say, we haven't given you a chance… Immy!"

Without any hesitation, the brown haired archmage deactivated her ring of invisibility, appeared behind his back, drew her sword of mask and held it on Darkwood's neck.

It happened too fast for the guards and Imoen hissed, "If you make one step towards me or do anything against Saerileth, I kill him, I promise!"

Darkwood's eyes widened, when he saw Imoen behind him… but he also saw her standing at Shelara's side.

Imoen smiled evilly, "Don't tell that ya never heard of the simulacrum-spell, sweety?"

Shelara cleared her throat "Well… you're right. Sometimes it doesn't lead to a solution to talk to an enemy, but a sword at a neck can give words a special weight, if you know what I mean."

"You dare to…"

"Yes, we dare to threaten you and if you do a wrong move, we will… shorten your life extremely, my dear Duke!"

Darkwood swallowed and the priestess kept on talking, "And now, listen to me: First give us Saerileth, and then we should talk about your 'partners'."

o

After one hour they were ready to leave. Saerileth haven't found her old equipment – apparently it was sold – but she'd taken one of the standard equipment she found in the store of the duke.

The paladin didn't want to stay here longer than it was necessary. The memory of Darkwood's monsters was too fresh and she remembered every cruel detail. She remembered every time when she had been beaten… or when worse things had happened… She wanted to leave this place and she hoped that Darkwood would never meet her again or she wouldn't be able preventing herself to kill him… and she didn't want to stain her hands with his blood.

A thing that confirmed her feelings for him was that was a coward: The first thing Darkwood had done after he had been brought to his prison he broke completely and told her everything she wanted to know, especially about Darkwood's 'partners'. And it really shocked them all what they heard now: The council of Athkatla, slavers, pirates, Galvarey's former harpers and the talosian clerics had united to kill them. But one of the most shocking facts had been that the man who had recruited Darkwood for this army… had been Isaea Roenall.

o

The streets were cold and lonely when they left the palace in the deep night… And no one saw them, especially when they walked through the portal back to Suldanessalar. Darkwood would never find out, in which direction they had left.

o

o

-tbc-


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter14 – 1

Hammer12th, 1370

Trademeet, Amn

o

o

Haer Dalis' looked to the poor servant who served the dinner. Then he sighed and turned to Lady Lurroxol, "It's so hard to find good employees in these days. In which drain you have found this pathetic creature here?"

The noble lady smiled arrogantly, "I've found him near Amnwater, a few years ago. If I hadn't taken him under my wings, his fate had been to become a criminal or anything worse."

"I see the point. We have such poor persons in Sigil, too. If the nobles wouldn't lead them and showed them how to live in discipline, I'm sure they would kill themselves."

Lord Alibakar nodded, "Yes. It's our holy mission to show them their way of living… But, let's change the subject. You've talked about Sigil. I'm curious: Why Sigil sends a delegate to Trademeet?"

Haer Dalis' smiled, "It's known that your great town is a base of traders and excellent goods. We want to arrange cooperation between some Sigilian traders and your town."

The eyes of the two nobles flashed with greed and Lady Lurroxol told, "We're feeling honored, my dear Lord. I didn't know that Trademeet is known in Sigil."

"Sigil has eyes and ears everywhere."

"I see… But, eh, your wife, I'm sorry, but I have the feeling that I've seen her, when I was in Athkatla a few months ago."

Aerie nodded, "Yes, I've worked in the circus for some years. Haer Dalis', my love, came a few weeks ago and took me as his wife."

Alibakar looked at the tiefling irritated, "Eh, you've made an ordinary woman your wife."

Haer Dalis' grinned, "She's just one of my wives. It's a normal thing to have a harem in Sigil.

The two relaxed and Alibakar sighed, "One woman is more than enough. Two or more aren't worth the trouble, believe me."

"You're right, but of course I just have one main wife. The rest of my harem is just for… eh, pleasure, if you understand, what I mean."

The noble lord sighed, "You're a lucky man."

"Oh, eh, perhaps I can send you one or two of my women… And for you, Lady Lurroxol, perhaps I can find one nice man in a harem of one of the Sigilian noble ladies."

The lady blushed and shook her head intensively, "My dear Lord! I… eh, can't believe that you suggest such a shocking offer."

Haer Dalis's blinked, "So you refuse? That's a shame. Whatever… I've… heard that there was a fight between the nobles of Trademeet in earlier days. Tell me about it. I'm sure it was a fascinating match between two such great noble families."  
The eyes of lady Lurroxol flashed in anger, and then she hissed, "Yes, eh… but one of Trademeet's worst enemies has united us."  
Haer Dalis' looked at her with a bored expression on his face, but kept on listening. Aerie knew that this was the reaction the two nobles wanted to see: A complete bored noble, but a noble who knew the etiquette and still listened. The tiefling knew how to play his role.

The lady continued, "I'm sure you heard of her. Her name is Shelara."

"Oh yes, I've heard this name before. Is she that dangerously?"

Alibakar sighed, "Yes, she is. This stupid High Merchant Coprith made her and her criminal companions to the 'Heroes of Trademeet'."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. They solved a problem with a gang of filthy druids from the nearby grove, but after that they did an unforgivable crime to the Alibakars and the Lurroxols."

"So? What a crime was it?"

Lady Lurroxol looked to Alibakar with an angry look, and then she pulled her face and turned to Haer Dalis', "We don't want to talk about it. But it was one of the worst things that had ever happened to our two families."

"And what do you want to do about it? Take her into prison?"

The lord smiled, "No. We will kill her. This stupid witch has made our beloved town to her base. If she enters Vyatris' inn the next time, we will kill her during the night, even if we have to burn the inn."

Haer Dalis' nodded, "Seems the right punishment for such an evil person…"

Aerie stared at him, and her eyes widened in panic, "Oh, how can you say…"

The tiefling sighed, "Aerie, my stupid love, what did I tell you? Don't talk about thing you don't understand."

He looked to the two nobles, "I have to apologize for her. Aerie's lovely, but she still don't know to behave among nobles."

The eyes of the avariel flashed angrily and ran out of the room.

Haer Dalis' sighed again, "I'm sorry. But I think I have to bring her back." He saw the nobles nodding in amusement and followed Aerie out of the room.

o

The night was cold and cloudy and she could feel slight snowfall. Perhaps Aerie needed the cold and the tons of snow out here to cool down. She knew that her lover just played a role, but he played it almost too good.

Suddenly she heard steps behind her and in the next moment there were melodic words… low enough to be a whisper in the wind, "We have to warn her and all of our allies. If she sleeps one more night in this town, she will be killed. We can't trust anybody here."

"Except for one or two persons… Shelara told me about some inhabitants, she had helped. I think we can trust them."

"Hm, yeah."

"But we need another base anyway. What do you think about Nalia's keep?"

"It's not perfect. They, whoever 'they' are, will expect that move, but we need a base and the keep's better than nothing."

"Yes. When we go to sleep, I will go to Athkatla with a teleport. Anomen must know that Trademeet is lost."

"Well, let's go back or they'll become suspicious."

o

o

Chapter14 – 2

Hammer12th, 1370

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

Keldorn stood in a dark corner of the bridge district. He didn't like to hide in the dark, but the messenger had told him to wait here.

The paladin shook his head. No. This wasn't good. He was a power of the good and if he was forced to hide in the dark, his mission was led by the signs of darkness.

"Master Keldorn?" a male voice asked and woke him from his thoughts. Keldorn turned to the side and saw a little man in the uniform of the Cowled Wizards. The paladin nodded, "Yes, I'm Keldorn, sir. Please tell me who are you."

The man shook his head, "To tell you my name would be like a death sentence for me. Corneils' punishment for traitors is a cruel death."

"Corneil? The liaison officer between the Cowled Wizards and the council?"

"Yes," the man nodded.

"But I don't see a betrayal. You just talk to me."

"You're one of Shelara's allies. To talk to you is betrayal enough."

"Well, but I don't understand. Why your leaders don't do anything against us if they have a problem with Shelara?"

"We will never take action against the Radiant Hearts. As long as the order aids her, all of her helpers are out of our reach."

Keldorn grumbled, "And what has Corneil to do with that?"

"Corneil's words have weight in the council and at the Cowled Wizards. The difference between them is that some of the Wizards still know what Shelara had done for this city. But the council…" He stopped, sighed and continued, "Remember one thing: The members of this council are nobles and politicians, every one of them is avid for power and they're nervous about Shelara's influence in the hearts of the ordinary people. Her party has annihilated Bohdi's vampires, together with the Radiant Hearts. Even the Shadow thieves had helped… But the council just looked what happened. That wasn't good for the popularity of the council. Some of the city-leaders believe that Shelara could oust the council."

The old paladin rolled his eyes and kept on listening, "It was easy for Corneil to convince the council that they had to do anything against her."

"But, why do Corneil want to destroy her?"  
The man whispered, "The brother of Corneil was Tolgerias, the wizard Shelara had killed in the planar sphere." [1]

o

o

Chapter14 – 3

Hammer14th, 1370

Near Trademeet, Amn

o

o

"Thanks to Waukeen that I've met you here!"

Shelara started and focused on the woman who brought out the shout. In the next moment she relaxed, "Hey Raissa! How you're doing?"

The woman smiled, "Oh, I'm fine. Since you killed this serial murderer everything is well."

She looked around the group. There were seven women, all of them in warm clothes and with packs on their backs. One of them, the youngest of them, was littered with bruises, but she was able to walk. Raissa looked at Shelara, "My Lady, listen, an elf named 'Aerie' told me to give you that letter here…"

"And she told me to give it to you outside of Trademeet, so I've looked for you at the south gate. Tiris is at the west gate."

"Oh thanks, that's nice. Hm, so let me have a look on this."

She opened the letter… and her smile vanished after a short while. Then she began to read:

_Trademeet isn't a secure place. The Alibakars and the Lurroxols want to kill you. We've decided to send you and our allies to Nalia's keep, after you brought Yasraena back.__ This intrigue goes much deeper than we thought and it seemed that all of your old enemies want your death, but we're still searching to the leader of the intrigue. I hope we can tell you more in Nalia's keep after you freed Yasraena._

_Aerie._

Nalia rolled her eyes, and then she hissed, "Oh yes, bring them all to the keep… If the council needs one more reason to send an army to my land, they have it now!"

"Nalia…" Shelara told and the noble sighed, "Yes, I know, we don't have any other chances. But please can you ask me the next time, when you decide to do such a thing?"

Shelara rolled her eyes, ignored Nalia and turned to Raissa again, "Have you told to anybody that you two were waiting for us?"  
"No. Why do you…"

The priestess nodded and interrupted the woman, "Fine… Hm, do you know a place out there where we can sleep tonight."

"Yes. The elf said that I should find one for you. Please follow me, Lady."

Shelara tried to smile, "Please stop calling me 'Lady'. I'm just Shelara."

o

The barn was in a distance of about an hour to the town in the midst of a forest and it was sure that no one would come here in the winter. It wasn't warm, but it had four walls and a roof and that was more than they got the last days. It would be enough… Nalia sighed: She really had loved it to sleep in a bed this night.

But they had to avoid Trademeet and these two stupid noble families.

It was ridiculous. The Alibakars and the Lurroxols wanted to kill Shelara because she had given this antic and shabby mantle to the High Merchant. And exactly this was the reason why Nalia didn't like other nobles. In Nalia's eyes it had been unimportant if she had been the heir of the man who had built this town, in her eyes it was more important to help the people... But for the Alibakars and the Lurroxols it was an inexcusable humiliation to give the mantle to another person.

She stopped thinking at this thing, looked at Saerileth. The injuries of the young paladin healed under the skillful hands of Shelara, but it was different with the injuries of her soul. The torture in the prison of Duke Darkwood had left more than bruises. When Nalia thought of what they had done to her, the anger rose in her heart like a mighty surf-surge. And Saerileth had lost Edorem too, when she was caught… The archmage guessed that the situation was hard for the paladin.

But she had to manage this on her own: Saerileth was young, but she had never been like a child, but a solemn fighter. _The absolute obverse of Immy_, she thought. And since they had freed her from Sigil, Saerileth didn't look more talkative. Apparently she wanted to fight against these inner demons on her own and Nalia, like every one of them, would help her, but only if Saerlieth asked them to help.

Suddenly her thoughts turned to another thing, to a person… to Isaea Roenall. Nalia felt ashamed that Shelara was in such trouble because of one of Nalia's enemies. The fight against Isaea was special for the mage. It was personal and Nalia wanted to give him a special punishment…

In the background Raissa told good bye to Shelara and Nalia looked at her, "Hey Raissa!"

"Yes, Lady de'Arnise?"

"We need your help again."

"Tell me what's to do."

Nalia smiled, "Can you talk to Mazzy, Cernd and Minsc when they come back to Trademeet?"

"Sure. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them that they should find and kidnap Isaea Roenall. When we come back from our next mission, I have to talk to this… beast!"

o

o

-tbc-

o

o

[1] The most things in this story depend on 'real' facts of the game. This was my idea.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter15

Hammer17th, 1370

Forest of Tethyr, Tethyr

o

o

When the party had the hut in sight, smoke came out of the chimney. The first time they had been there was after they killed Bohdi and helped Coran to rescue his love. But Shelara remembered that Coran and his love died in the mission and since that day the hut was left.

And so it was surprising to see a smoking chimney. Shelara looked to Imoen, "Immy, could you please…"

"Hey!" an angry voice pierced the morning. "Where have you been so long, _rivvil_?"[1]

The priestess looked to the right and saw a person standing between the trees with a pack on her back. Viconia.

"Curse over you! I've waited here for three days in this shitty forest. Damn, the snow is almost five feet high and the only creatures I've seen since I left Athkatla are hungry wolves!"

Chloe stared at Shelara, "You've never told that Viconia is a drow!"

"Got a problem with that, _WAEL_?" [2]

Chloe hesitated, but then she grinned maliciously, "_L'alurl ILYTHIIRI zhah elghinyrr ILYTHIIRI_!" [3]

Viconia's eyes narrowed, "Oh, you can speak the language of the drow? I'm curious: Which other tricks has Shelara told you? I'm sure you must be a good doggy. Shelara... does she already know how to sit and how to bring a stick back?"

Shelara rolled her eyes, but didn't answer. She knew that Viconia was… Viconia.

Chloe's head immediately got red and she draw her two swords, "You dare to…!?"

"Please stop, hummingbird!" Imoen shouted out and stood before Chloe.

"Why should I do?"

"Because Shelara's right. We need her to free Yasraena."

Chloe sighed and put her weapons back and eyed Viconia with a dangerous gaze. The drow grinned widely, "Hummingbird? What's that? Oh… I see… You two fell in love with each other? That's amusingly: Two pathetic little bunnies and her first try to find love…"

"Shut up, Vici!" Imoen growled.

The face of the drow brightened, "Oh, yes… Love is wonderful… although love among _rivvil_ isn't very thrilling if you ask me… but I see the point: _L'alurl faerbol zhah d'ssinss_. [4]"

Chloe gave her a short look and told, "_L'alurl faerbol zhah mrimm d'ssinss_! [5] And if you anything to her, you'll regret it!"

Suddenly Saerileth cleared her throat, "I think it's a big mistake to go with this drow."  
"I don't trust her, too," Jaheira told out of the background.

Shelara shook her head, "I tell you again: We NEED her!"  
Viconia crossed her arms and grinned again. She seemed to like the idea that she was needed so urgently, "So, let's go inside. It's too cold here to talk."

o

Viconia put the wood out her pack and placed d it next to the fire.

The drow looked to her 'guests' and said, "The crazy gnome asked me to help you. First, I didn't want to, but when he said that you would pay for that, I decided to do it."

The cleric of Sune nodded, "You've heard that every one of my old party was captured?"

"Yes."

"Nalia, Imoen and Chloe should die in the keep of the De' Arnises, Keto in the Dalelands, I in Athkatla, Jaheira in Dambrath and Saerileth in Sigil. They failed to kill us and now there's just one companion we have to free: Yasraena."

"Don't bore me, _rivvil_! Where she is?"

"In Ust Natha."

Viconia stared at her, and then she began to laugh loudly, "Come on! You're joking!"

"Eh, why?"

"You can't mean that serious! You want to go in the Underdark, sneak in a drow-city and free a captive from there. That's madness! Do you know what they will do with you? At the end, you will beg for death, believe me!"

"We've done that before."

Viconia nodded, "Yes, I've heard of that. But it's different this time. You don't have such a perfect disguise and the last time the drow-fighters were in a war against the elves of Suldanessalar. This time, they will be in the city. If anything doesn't work, you will have to fight against a whole city!"

"It doesn't matter, we will find a way."

"Perhaps," the drow explained, "But you have to find it without me!"

"Hm?"

"I don't want to get tortured and killed in a city of the drow. I want to see the next spring!"

"And you call yourself a drow, _rath'arg_?" [6] Chloe hissed.

Viconia stopped and stared at the kensai, "Don't overdo it. Shelara saved my life two times, but if you insult me one more time, I will forget that you're one of her companions."

Then she sighed, "Listen to my words: It is suicide to do that. Even if you can enter the city, it will end in your death… But…"

"But…?"

Viconia's eyes flashed in a smack of greed and she hissed, "If the prize is all right, I will try it. Hm, 40,000 gold pieces will be enough, perhaps 50,000 if the mission gets complicate. And I will not help you to get her out of Ust Natha. I will just lead you in the city."

Shelara's eyes widened and she looked to her companions.

"I have nothing except of my clothing and equipment," Keto said. Jaheira nodded, "Exactly the same at me. The villains who had attacked my grove took all the gold with them." Saerileth nodded, too. Shelara also had nothing. As a priestess in the temple of Lathander she had given her part of their adventures to the poor. Imoen sighed, "I used the money to rebuild Candledeep."

They all looked at Nalia. The noble rolled her eyes, "Eh… I can pay about 15,000. But it's in my keep. I have to go to the keep first. But that would be all right. We have to go to the keep anyway."

Viconia shook her head, "You insult me, little princess. 15,000 aren't worth to think about it."

"Perhaps you want one of our items," Jaheira said.

Saerileth stared at her, "Are you crazy? Those are mighty weapons. We can't give them to an evil drow!"

Jaheira sighed, "Do you have another idea?"

Viconia grinned, "Sounds good… Hm, let me take a look…"

The drow eyed her new companions, and then she tuned to Imoen, "I want this staff."  
"My staff of ram??"

"Yes. Hand it over! You still have your sword."

Imoen bit on her lips and gave it to her.

Then Viconia turned to Shelara, "Give me your armor, your gauntlets and your ring of influence!"

"Eh, what?"  
"Don't you understand me, _rivvil_? I speak to you in your own language."

"But I don't have another armor!"

"That's not my problem, female."

Shelara grumbled, shed her cimson chain and passed it to the drow.

Viconia grinned, "You forgot anything."

The priestess of Sune gave Viconia an angry look and gave her the gauntlets of ogre power.

"The ring!"

"You will get it after Yasraena is safe."

The drow grumbled, but nodded "So you have my help!"

o

o

-tbc-

o

o

[1]_rivvil_: human

[2]_WAEL_: fool

[3]_L'alurl ILYTHIIRI zhah elghinyrr ILYTHIIRI_: The best drow is a dead drow

[4]_L'alurl faerbol zhah d'ssinss_: The best magic item is a lover

[5]_L'alurl faerbol zhah mrimm d'ssinss_: The best magic item is a female lover

[6]_rath'arg_: coward


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter16 – 1

Hammer18th, 1370

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

Valygar sank to the ground and spitted out blood.

Five men had encircled him, armed with weapons like cudgels, sticks or iron-studded gloves. The leader of the attackers kicked him in his belly and smiled maliciously when Valygar fell in the snow again and stayed there, breathing hard.

They had attacked him when he had been on his way home and passed a backstreet. They hadn't asked him for money or to kidnap him. They just hit him with their weapons.

"What do you want?" he asked painfully.

One of the attacker grinned, "We want that you bring a message to Keldorn and Anomen."

Valygar lifted his head, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You tried to spy on us and tried to find out a way to exonerate Shelara. You thought that there's a traitor among our lines who talks about our plans. Listen, my master doesn't like that and I'm sure that the two knights will understand the message: If any of you tries to spy on the council again, you aren't the only one who dies."

He turned to his fellowmen, "He's yours."

When the chief of the villains left the backstreet, all he heard were lumpish knocks.

o

o

Chapter16 – 2

Hammer18th, 1370

Imnesvale, Amn

o

o

Mazzy stared at Madulf, the ogre. During the last months he and his group had protected the village with their lives and now they were an important part of the life in Imnesvale.

Then she said, "The answer is 'Yes'."

Madulf nodded, "Thanks. This will help."

Mazzy sighed, "Whatever. I hope the information was important for you. We just came here to tell you that and I wouldn't like it, if I wandered to Imnesvale just because of meaningless information."

"I can understand you, but I think it wasn't that important."

The halfling grumbled, looked to Minsc and to Cernd who stood at her side, "I have to talk to Coprith about that. Damn, it is winter and I have to do better things than to enjoy the snowy landscape."

The ranger nodded, "Let's go to the inn. I'm sure Boo wants to sleep in a warm bed tonight."

"Not only Boo," Cernd whispered and followed his two companions into Vincenzo' inn.

The halfling closed the door and looked around. There weren't many guests, perhaps just four or five and Vicenzio leaned at his bar and stared at the ceiling.

When the three came in, he shot up, "Mazzy! Nice to see you!"

She smiled, "Thanks, Vicenzio. We need a room for the night."

The bartender nodded, "All right. Who's this man at your side?"

Her face blashed, "Eh, they're just companions. We had a job to do here."

"Yes, sure," Vicenzio grinned and Minsc turned to him, "I'm Minsc, a ranger from the south. And these two are my brave companion, Boo and Larry."

"Eh, I just see a hamster."

Minsc stared at Vincenzo in confusion, "Boo is the hamster."

"Eh, yes… And where's Larry?"

"Larry is my sword."

Silence.

The bartender sighed and turned to Mazzy, "Your taste about men is… strange. I hope the druid has ordinary desires. I wouldn't like it if you make… _abnormal things_ in my rooms."

She blushed again, "I told you, they are just companions!"

"Yeah… Whatever. But don't misunderstand me. I'm glad to have you here. It's pretty boring in the winter and the bar doesn't do well."

Mazzy grinned, "I see."

The bartender leaned forward and whispered in their ears, "Do you see this guy?"

He pointed at a Cowled Wizard who lay on a table, sleeping and snoring, an empty bottle of wine in his hand.

"What's with him? I've seen drunken Cowled Wizards before."

"He's the worst of my 'guests'. He came into my inn two days ago and began to drink bottle after bottle. Don't misunderstand me. I like hard drinking guests, but this one here scares me."

"Perhaps you found an equivalent drunkard," Mazzy grinned widely.

The bartender ignored her comment, "No, it's not like that. He was drunk after the second beaker, I guess. But his stories are quite strange… He told that he's a courier from Corneil, the wizard and that he awaits a courier from Isaea Roenall, the noble. The stupid guy thinks that there's a conjuration against Shelara."

Mazzy pricked up her ears, "Eh, hm, really? Are there other things he tells about that?"

Vicenzio grinned, "He told that Isaea, Corneil and a third man had invoked a mighty creature to destroy Shelara and that this creature had united all of her former enemies against the priestess… If you ask me, the story is quite nice, but he didn't know who the third guy was and he also didn't know, who was the mighty creature, although he suggested that Shelara already had killed it a few months ago. And I really hate uncompleted stories. No guest stays in the bar to listen to a second story if he heard an uncompleted story. Whatever. So tell me, which room do you want?"

Mazzy stared at him, and then she swallowed down her shock and whispered, "Vincenzio, if you tell anybody out there that you told us that story, we will kill you, I promise!"

Cernd nodded and added, "Forget the room, bartender. We will leave immediately!"

Without any more comment they left the inn and when they passed the last house, Minsc whispered, "Boo doesn't believe in lucky coincidences. Coprith led us to this trace willfully, but he wasn't ready to tell us that he's on our side. I'm wondering what's going on here."

Mazzy hesitated, "You're right, Minsc. Anything strange happens here."

o

o

-tbc-


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter17 – 1

Hammer21th, 1370

Svirfneblin village, Underdark

o

o

Three armed dwarfs stood at the gates at the svirfneblin village and guarded the entrance. Shelara knew that those guards were necessary. Many evil creatures bustled in the Underdark and the dwarfs had to protect their settlement.

The priestess left the shadows and headed towards them. A few steps later, one of them lowered his spear, pointed it to her and shouted, "You there! Who you are and what do you want? Come in the light, so we can see you!"

Shelara did what they asked her.

A svirfneblin looked at her, and then he grumbled, "Hey, I know you. You helped us a few months ago to defeat that creepy demon! Tell me what do you still want here?"

"We came here to ask for your help."

"We? Are there more? I see just you."

" Eh, I'm accompanied by a party…"  
"Where are they?"

Shelara winked with her hand and the seven other women came in sight.

The svirfneblin guards stared at them, and then he nodded, "All right, follow me to the chief… But the drow must stay here."

"No. She will go with us," Shelara said.

"Drow aren't welcome in our settlement."

Viconia sighed, "Damn! What dare you? If I weren't together with Shelara, I would tear every one of you into pieces! Drow don't ask if they are welcome. They enter a svirfneblin village every moment they want."

"That's the reason why drow aren't welcome here."

"Be damned, pathetic… smurf and open the way!" Viconia hissed and took herself in a fighting stance.

"Hey guys, calm down!" Keto shouted out, "We haven't come for a fight. We just wanna talk."  
The guards eyed her, "I don't know you. You weren't with the priestess a few months earlier."

"Yes… So you can say. I'm a new companion."

"All right. But we will not allow the drow to enter!"

"What the hell…!" Viconia shouted.

In this moment they saw persons in the passage behind the guards and suddenly more svirfneblin appeared. Shelara's gaze brightened when she saw the chief of the settlement, "My greetings! I hope you still know who I am."

He distorted his face to anything that could be a smile, "Yes, of course. You and your party are welcome. What do you want in the Underdark again?"

Shelara wanted to answer, but immediately a strange creature appeared behind them.

Chloe was the first one who reacted.

She drew her two swords, "Die, beholder!"

Keto jumped behind a rock for cover and Viconia made herself ready to attack.

All Shelara could do after a short moment was to laugh out amusingly and Imoen hold her lover back, "Don't attack, hummingbird."

Chloe stared at the mage in confusion, "Imoen! It's a beholder!"

Jaheira smirked, "Eh, no… of course it's a beholder, but a very special beholder."

"Eh…"

Shelara bowed before the beholder, "I'm greeting you, dear Spectator. I hope you had a good time since we met in Sendai's keep a few months ago."

The Spectator rolled his big eye – as far as it was possible, "Don't talk about that stupid woman. You weren't wrong, when you killed her."

"Sendai? Who's Sendai?" Keto asked.

"One of our enemies in Tethyr," the priestess said and turned to the Spectator again, "So she treated you badly?"

"Not exactly. Drow in general seem to think that I'm a powerful and great creature, full of evil. That surprises me every time again. Sendai also did so. No, her treatment was nice, but she was quite humorless. After the long years with those awesome devils I thought I would enjoy people who are anyhow… serious. But I'm afraid that the time in the city of the Sahuagin has damaged my mind in any way."

"Whatever. What do you do here?"

"I'm the mascot of the house that rules Ust Natha now."

"Eh, the mascot?"

The beholder sighed, "The woman who gave me the job explained it to me. It seems I should assist in questions of invoking ghosts and those boring things. And sometimes I have to go to neighbors of the drow and look for tribute… In my eye, I'm a mascot. It's a dull job and it doesn't give fulfillment, but the payment is good and the contract sounded acceptable when I took it, but I hate it."

Viconia grinned from one ear to the other, "Damn, stupid beholder, you're NO mascot, you're the first seer of the Matron Mother."

"Sounds important… I don't care."

"Hm… perhaps you can help us."

The Spectator nodded solemnly, "Yes, I can."

"You can? How can you know if you don't know what we want to do?"

"Listen, it's pretty easy: I don't know your problem, but…"

"But?"

"If you have a problem you have to go to the mountain and throw the ring in the fire."

"Eh… What?"

"Quite easy to understand, mighty priestess."

Keto grinned, "We don't have a mountain, a ring or a fire… but the idea sounds nice. I should write an epos about it."

Shelara rolled her eyes, and the Spectator sighed, "Whatever… So what do you want here?"

"We have to enter Ust Natha and rescue a friend."

"Oh, no problem."

"No problem?"

"Why it should be a problem?"

"Eh, because of all the drow in the city? Because just drow can enter the city?"

"I can. And you can use one of your mighty invisibility-spells to hide, while I lead us through the gate."

"Good idea, but how we come out?"

"I can lead you out, again… But I want a thing for that."

"A deal?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, what do you want?"

He turned to Nalia, "I've heard that you're a noble with a keep."  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"I want to life there."

"Eh…" Nalia stared to him in confusion.

"I think that I need a change. And to work with drow all time is so… unexciting. It's nice that we have met right now. As I said before, I want to change the job and… hey, I think, it can be thrilling to work in a keep at the surface."

"Eh…"

"Come on! Say yes! Please…"

Nalia shook her head, "Sorry, but I don't believe that it can work. Nobody there will accept you as a … 'colleague'. Beholders frighten the people on the surface."

"I'm no beholder, I'm THE Spectator and I promise you, I will behave well."  
"But… what do you want to do there?"

"Hm… I don't know. But don't forget, I'm still a magical creature."  
"No."

"No?"

"No!"

"Then I won't help you."

"That's extortion!"

"Yes, it is."

Imoen bowed to her, "Oh, Nali, please don't be a frog. Give him a chance."

"But…"

"Nalia, he could help us here."  
"But it's my keep!"

Immy's face beamed, "It could be fun to have someone like him among our friends."

"Eh…"

"And he can chase away all the nobles you hate. Or he could blab them to death."

Nalia hesitated and after a moment she grumbled, "Eh, well, we'll try it. But that doesn't mean you can do anything you want. If you'll make a mistake, you'll have to go."

The Spectator grinned, "That's all right… Well, listen… I have a magical aura around myself and I can hide two or three invisible members of your party in it. Nobody will realize that they're there. I will lead them to the tavern and there you can do whatever you want to do… It will be easy, because the most drow in the tavern are such drunk, they wouldn't realize an enemy if she's next to him. When you want to leave we'll do it in my aura again."

"Hm, aren't you interested in our plans why we enter Ust Natha?"

He stared at her in deepest confusion, "Eh… no."

Shelara grinned, but suddenly Chloe told skeptically, "A fine plan… especially because you had just a second to make it."

"I had much time to think about many things in the last weeks."

"I see. But if they find out that we're in the city, they will close the gates immediately."

"Not necessarily," Viconia interjected.

Shelara looked at her, "What do you mean with that?"

"Below the most buildings of a drow settlement there are tunnels."

"I've never heard about that before."

"It's a very popular method for important drow to enter the tavern or the houses of lust."

"But I thought that the drow have a… very laid-back attitude to those things."

Viconia smiled, "Sure, but even a Matron Mother becomes unpopular if her underlings think that she drinks more than works."

Shelara nodded, "I understand. You think that they will check the tunnels first."

"Yes. And they will intensify the guards at the gate, but I think you can make it in the aura of this beholder."

"You?"

"Yes… why… eh, no! I will not help you in the city. I told you before that it's suicide."

"If you take four of our best items and Nalia's gold, you have to work more to earn it."

The priestess of Shar grumbled, "Be damned, weak female!"

Shelara sighed and looked around, "Whatever… Who will accompany her?"

Silence.

Imoen cleared her throat, "I should do it."

"Nightingale, no! I will never allow this!" Chloe shouted immediately.

"Viconia needs me. We need a mage to maintain the invisibility spell and to cast it on Yasi. And in comparison to Nalia, I'm the better thief and burglar. Perhaps we need these abilities to free her."  
Shelara nodded, "Yes, she's right."

"No!" Chloe stared at Imoen's sister. "That's madness…"

Imoen smiled, "Cool down, hummingbird. I promise you to come back."

The kensai fell into silence, but after a short moment she looked to Viconia and hissed, "If you don't bring her back, I swear to you, you regret it!"

Imoen grinned, "Well, after that's clear… can we go now?"

o

o

Chapter17 – 2

Hammer21th, 1370

Ust Natha, Underdark

o

o

The guard at the gate received the Spectator with an evil grin, "And did you like it to be with those ridiculous dwarfs? I've made a bet with one of the other guards you would liked it."

The Spectator nodded, "Yes, they were quite funny. But the talks to them are boring."

"Boring?"

"Yes. I've tried all the time to talk about things like the forthcoming apocalypse and something like that, but they're too simple-minded."

The guard grumbled, "Damn! Now you'll bore us again with your twaddle."

"Don't you like it?"

"No!"

"Why?"

The drow sighed, "Lloth, please help us! One day he will kill us with his blathers!"

The Spectator ignored him and left for the temple of the Matron Mother.

In this moment the guard turned to another one, "Hey, loser, do you feel that, too?"

"Feel what, jerk?"

"I've thought I sensed any magical aura around here."  
"I didn't do. Perhaps the beholder had done anything obscene out there."

"Hm?"

"He might be the seer of the Matron Mother, but he's a quite strange creature. Who knows what he did out of the city."

o

Imoen and Viconia left the Spectator when they passed the tavern. The archmage hoped that the Spectator would survive. She liked him: It was a special creature and to know that there were crackpots like him out there made Faerûn to a very lovely place.

She looked to Viconia. The drow also was hidden by Imoen's spell of improved invisibility by the eyes of their enemies... The archmage had to be true: If they were seen, it was their end. And then a fast death was the best, they could hope for.

Imoen ignored her thoughts and followed Viconia to the tavern.

When they had been in Ust Natha the first time, the archmage had decided to hate this place. The inn was… yeah, full of awesome drow who tried to please themselves with watching fights in the pits and enjoying the night in the 'Houses of the lust'.

She looked to Viconia for a moment. The drow didn't show any reaction to her surroundings. What did Viconia feel when she saw her sisters and brothers? When she thought at her past, at her youth?

Homesickness? Revulsion? Or nothing?

She sighed toneless. It was meaningless. Viconia would leave the party after rescuing Yasraena and Imoen would never see her again. And why should she care about the feelings of that cruel drow?

She shook her head. Viconia looked to her, "What's up, _rivvil_?" [1]  
Imoen whispered tonelessly, "Nothing. I just was in thoughts. Just give me a moment. I cast a farsight-spell, so we can see if we're free to open the door."

Viconia sighed, and then she opened it with her hands. The passage behind the door was empty.

Imoen stared at her and hissed, "Are you crazy??"  
"What's the matter? Can't you take a risk?"

"I can! But that's no risk, that's madness. What if a drow sees that the door is self-opening."

Viconia grinned, "_Rivvin_ [2] are so frightened all times. Fortune is always with the courageous ones."

The archmage rolled her eyes, "I have survived so long, because I minimized the risks in all dangerous situations."

"So you're afraid of death?"  
Imoen sighed and turned away. Viconia grinned maliciously. It seemed that the drow had fun to tease her.

She concentrated again on the scene, prospected for Yasraena. Imoen was a much better mage like a few months ago when they fought Amelyssan and she was able to sustain her spells much longer and cast more spells, but in a tavern – full of drow – even she had to watch that she wasn't detected. To cast a finding spell in the tavern had alerted all the drunken drow in there and she wasn't willing to do so.

She heard Viconia's breathing directly after her and sneaked in the tavern. Of course, they were invisible, but Imoen saw the necessity to sneak as much as it was possible.

When she left the passage between the door and the main room, Imoen saw what she had expected: The most of the drow were drunk and the other ones looked for the fights in the pits.

Imoen made her way through the tavern, when she froze abruptly.

Viconia stopped behind her and looked at the face of the archmage which got paler with every moment. The drow looked at Imoen and the mage pointed at one of the pits. Yasraena stood there in her torn clothing and with two or three serious wounds… and at the other side of the fighting place they could see two angry ravenous wolves.

Yasraena focused on the two animals and made a step to the right. Imoen closed her eyes and cursed this city. They hadn't given her weapons; Yasraena just had her bare hands.

Lots of drow stood around the pit and rooted for the wolves, what didn't surprise Imoen.

Yasraena stared at the left wolf, made a step forward, but in the same moment the wolf swerved and attacked simultaneously with the second wolf.

It happened fast.

Yasraena wasn't as agile as Chloe, but the drow was hard and pertinacious enough to reach her goals: The first wolf missed her, but the second one bit her in an arm. Yasraena ignored the pain and lashed to his head. The animal ululated and unclasped her arm. Yasraena smiled evilly, took the head with both hands and broke its neck without hesitation. A moment later she jumped back, escaped the attack of the other wolf. Suddenly Yasraena got in a fighting stance and attacked. Imoen didn't know if it was stupidity or ingenuity to strike out, but she was successful. She kicked the astounded wolf into his teeth, fell to the ground and used the only sharp weapons that she still possessed: She bit the wolf in its carotid. The wolf screamed in pain and tried to jump away, but Yasraena had him…

Imoen stared at her. This was the reason why drow were so redoubtably in Faerûn: They were able to stand cruelest pain and kept on fighting until all of their enemies were dead.

Imoen hated the drow.

Suddenly a female voice began to rise, "Make your bets: Is she able to survive the next fight? In the next fight she will face a heavy armed Duergar… Double or nothing! Make your bets and see the traitor fall!"

Viconia pulled the archmage back, when one of the drow made a step back and saved her from touching the drow… Suddenly Imoen froze, smiled evilly and dug one of the drow.

He started, turned around immediately and shouted against another drow who stood next to him, "Hey, jackass! What dare you?! Don't touch me or you'll regret it."

His opponent gave him a dangerous glance, "I didn't touch you, drunkard."

Imoen and Viconia withdrew to a secure place and looked as the situation exploded in a second: One drow pushed the other away, a third had to make a step back and pushed a fourth drow back… and a short moment later all the drow who stood there around the pit mobbed over the other and fought themselves, even with real weapons.

The archmage grinned, took Viconia and avoided their enemies. The two sneaked towards the fighting pit along the wal and then Imoen bowed over the edge where Yasraena stood and whispered, "Yasi, do you hear me?"  
Yasraena started and looked up, "Imoen?" But in the same moment her face grew pale.

Imoen needed a second to realize what had happened: The invisibility spell didn't work anymore.

The room got silent immediately and the drow stopped to fight, still in their fighting positions.

One of them grinned, "No invisibility spell is forever. All you need is a mage who can cast a blessing spell if he hears too loud breathing… or steps."

Imoen froze… swallowed down her panic, while Viconia hissed, "This is the perfect moment to show that you're a real archmage!"

Imoen nodded and turned to Yasraena, "Try to hide behind the corpses of the wolves and don't do anything. We have to… manage this first."

o

Imoen tightened herself. This was bad… really bad.

Then she turned to Viconia, "Don't ya think we can talk this out?"

Viconia rolled her eyes and some drow grinned maliciously. One of them laughed, "You will talk, I promise you! After hours of torture you will scream out everything we want to know!"

Imoen sighed and grumbled, "It's borin' to fight all time. Why don't we find a compromise?"

"I show you what compromise we will find!" With these words they attacked.

Imoen closed her eyes and whispered a spell…

Viconia jumped out the line when a fireball shot out of Imoen's hands and hit the first drow hard.

Imoen was thrown back by the blast, and after a moment she shouted to Viconia, "Defend me!"

The priestess of Shar nodded and began to fight them with her staff of ram, which pushed the attackers away… One, two, three seconds…

The last of the drow who was hit by the fireball was on his feet again. Viconia grumbled. Two against thirty… All right, at least they would show them how to die!

Then she saw anything in the corner of her eyes… Imoen stood again and she had that mad expression in her eyes.

The mage smiled and shouted one single word: A web of climbing plants shot out of the ground and hold all of the attackers. She sighed deeply, and looked how Viconia attacked their defenseless enemies. She made a step back, and minded that the climbing plants didn't hold her.

Then she raised her finger, used another spell and three energetic flashes engulfed Imoen, Viconia and Yasraena.

Imoen smiled… and cast another spell: Five or six lightning bolts shot out of her hands and filled the room.

The drow screamed in pain and… died.

Imoen heaved a sigh of relief and sat down. Viconia stared to her, "What was that?"

"Lightning bolts. First, I cast a protection spell on you, me and Yasi, and then I killed these bastards."

Viconia grumbled, "Nice work."

"Damn ya, Vici, shut up!" the archmage shouted in anger and stood up to reach the pit.

She bent over the edge of the pit, passed Yasraena her hands and pulled her out.

"Im… oen…" the almost dead drow croaked.

The archmage placed one finger on her lips, "Be still, Yasi. You're too weak to speak. You need your strength when we leave."

Yasraena laughed in despair, "You want to leave?? Stupid woman, we're in Ust Natha! We can't come and go. We… we're dead… Why did you do this? Why didn't you let me die here?"

Imoen didn't answer, but turned to Viconia, "Do you think, they heard us?"

"Do you think you can unleash fireballs and lighting bolts in the middle of a city and no one notices?"

"Hm… so they will come to kill us?"

Viconia nodded, "That's sure… Do you have any good fighting spells left?"

"Fighting spells? I'm sorry. I could cast energy blades or could call a deva, but it won't stop them for long. Apart from that I have a few fireballs, lightning bolts, acid arrows and cloudkills left."

Viconia stared at her in disbelief, "You're joking!"

"No."

"But… I thought you and Nalia defeated so many enemies months ago."

"Sure, but Nali and I work as a team. She has all the mighty fighting spells and I have the good spells for illusion, abjuration and such stuff."

Viconia stared at one the walls and then she whispered "Shit!"

"_Bel'la melee_." [3] Yasraena whispered suddenly.

Viconia looked at her, and then she shook her head, "No. We don't know if the Matron Mother accepts a _bel'la melee_."

"The Matron Mother is cruel, but fair. We should try it."

"Sorry… But what's a _bel'la melee_?" Imoen asked.

"An old traditional fight of the drow, but we can't be sure if this rule of fight is accepted here."

"A fight?"

"Yes. If a female drow is sentenced to death by other drow, she can call a _bel'la melee_. That means that the drow can fight with another drow to death to recover her honor. If she wins, she's allowed to leave, but after one hour the drow begin to hunt her down."

Imoen nodded, "We should try it."

"It's not sure if the drow of Ust Natha accept that old tradition."

"We should try it anyway."

Viconia nodded, "But even if it works, they will just allow me and Yasraena to leave. You aren't a drow."

Imoen still smiled, "It surprises me that you're worried about me."

The drow sighed, "I despise you, but we're in the same party… But you're right, let's try it. That's the last chance."

Viconia took a deep breath and left the tavern. Imoen helped Yasraena on the feet and followed her.

o

Imoen froze.

The place before the tavern was full of drow.

Fighters, priestesses and mages. And the Matron Mother.

Right in the moment Imoen and Yasraena placed themselves next to Viconia, the priestess of Shar shouted, "_Bel'la melee_! I insist on the right to fight in a _bel'la melee_!"

One of the fighters near them rolled his eyes and looked to the Matron Mother. Imoen looked to her: As far as Imoen could remember, the family sign of the last Matron Mother was another one.

"Damn you!" the Matron Mother barked. "But I don't ignore the old tradition. Choose your weapon!"

Viconia hesitated, "I want a _bel'la melee_ for me, Yasraena and this _rivvil_ here."

The Matron Mother grinned, "The traditions don't work for Yasraena. She has lost her right for drow traditions when she chose her life among the _DARTHIIR_ [4] of Suldanessalar. And the _rivvil_ stands outside, too. She will die in the house of pain, but…" the Matron Mother grinned, "…it was a brave move that she entered Ust Natha with nothing more than a filthy traitor as a companion. We will tell her story after her death."

"No!" Viconia hissed and placed herself in a fighting stance, "I will fight for them! I will fight against three of your fighter simultaneously with nothing more than my hands."

Imoen stared at her in disbelief and Viconia still looked at the Matron Mother, gave the staff of ram, her new armor and the gauntlets to Imoen.

The Matron Mother seemed to think a moment and suddenly shouted, "Seer!"

They saw as the Spectator glided to the Matron Mother and she turned to him, "What do you think about that?"

"About what?"

"The situation here!"

"Ah, sorry… I see… yes, I see that great evil will come over Ust Natha, if you don't accept her supposal."

"Curse on you, beholder! But it doesn't matter. She won't survive it anyway… Belaern! Honglath! Luth'ol!"

Three drow fighter came forward, everyone one of them heavy armed. The Matron Mother grinned evilly, "Cut her into pieces!"

Viconia almost didn't have time to swerve. She pushed back Imoen and Yasraena and saved them from being hit by the swords of the attackers. They didn't want to waste time. Like Viconia. She jumped between them and kicked Belaern's head. In the corner of her eyes she saw as Honglath and Luth'ol striked out… she ducked herself and heard as the two attackers hit… each other with their swords.

Viconia grinned maliciously and rose slowly. Her two opponents lay next her… dead and with their own swords in their hearts. The weapons had broken through the armor easily. Viconia made a step forward, got into Belaerns's rear.

The priestess of Shar clasped the head of her enemy and… wrenched it hard to the side. Imoen stared at her, heard the neck of Belaern break and saw the corpse falling on the ground.

Viconia yawned provokingly, while she took her staff and put on her armor. Then she turned to the Matron Mother, "Don't tell me, these pathetic losers were all you had??"

Silence.

Imoen could feel the tension in the air. It wouldn't take long until it would explode over them. The archmage managed a smile and told the Matron Mother, "So… eh, it was a nice time here, but we still have business to do out there and I think, we should leave now."

"You would be a perfect slave, _rivvil_!" the Matron Mother hissed.

Yasraena stared at her, "You promised! Damn, you gave your word of honor!"

The Matron Mother hesitated a moment, and then she hissed, "Give them a free passage!"

One of the next drow shouted at the Matron Mother, "We can't let them go!" He lifted his sword and striked out.

The Matron Mother was faster and her own sword flashed in the light.

The male drow died with a shout of pain.

"I gave them my word and I will not allow that any of you breaks my word!"

Another female drow came forward, "Curse on you, he was my favorite male!"

"Take another one. The gossips say that you aren't fastidious about your lovers!"

"You dare to…?!"

"Yes, I dare to insult you, underling! I will NOT break my word."

"That's all just because of your brother! Solaufein had this stupid idea that the drow should take a new way, a way of honor… After Arduculae and Phaere died, it was easy to destroy their family and took control of Ust Natha. Then he made you to the new Matron Mother, but you're weak! You needed the sword of a male to become Matron Mother! But the Arduculae's house still has many supporters."  
"Try it, pig!"

"Oh yes… I will kill you on the same way I killed Solaufein."

"YOU killed my brother!?"

"Yes, I killed that pathetic male!"

The Matron Mother didn't waste time and stormed against to other woman. The moment when their swords met was the moment the other drow had waited for. With deafening battle cries the two sides crushed into each other… and ignored Imoen, Yasraena and Viconia completely.

Imoen stared at them, "Eh, what's that??"

Yasraena smiled, "We have more luck than judgment. The gods smile to us. But we should leave now! Immediately!"

Viconia nodded and took Yasraena on her back, while Imoen cast one more invisibility spell on the three. Then they ran.

At the gate they stopped. Nobody was here… if there was a fight in the middle of their city, no drow was able to look for a gate…

Suddenly the Spectator appeared in a flash of magical energy next to them and looked at them with an expression of madness and happiness, "So, let's go?"

Imoen nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

o

o

Chapter17 – 3

Hammer21th, 1370

Before the gates of Ust Natha, Underdark

o

o

Shelara looked at the gate. To sneak into a settlement of the drow and free a captive was… suicide, like Viconia had told. But they hadn't a choice. Shelara would do everything to save a friend.

The priestess sighed. She trusted her sister and Viconia. Imoen was one of the best mages she had ever known and she was too smart to get into serious trouble. And Viconia… yes, Viconia was a special drow and until she thought that her life was indebted for Shelara she would keep her word.

The rest of them had talked about their next steps and they would go to Nalia's keep directly. The noble didn't like this idea, but it was their only possibility. Trademeet was lost, Imnesvale was too far from Athkatla and Suldanessalar was… too elfish for a party with two drow.

Whatever.

They would see.

But first they would set magical and non-magical traps on the way up to the top. It was sure that the drow would follow them to get Yasraena back and punish them. If they put traps on the way, perhaps they could slow them. Nalia, Jaheira and Keto were there at the passage and did it, while she was there with Saerileth and Chloe.

The godly cavalier was still too silent, but Shelara was sure that it was because of the closeness of the evil. Saerileth had hated the idea to go into the Underdark again. The knight had just followed Shelara the first time because of her wish to rescue Imoen. It was similar this time. Yasraena was a drow and the cavalier despised the drow, but Yasraena had fought with her and had proven her loyalty. Saerlileth would die for her, as for all good friends and companions, but Shelara knew that the young knight would be happy when she was far away from this place… And… even when they were sisters in combat, Yasraena was a drow.

A flash.

The gate opened.

Shelara blinked and tried to see anything. The flash made it hard to recognize a thing.

When it disappeared, Shelara's face brightened: Imoen, Viconia, Yasraena and the Spectator.

The priestess of Sune relaxed and waved to the four, "We're here!"

Imoen waved back, "Hey, sis'! Hey hummingbird!"

Chloe ran to her and embraced her immediately. Imoen smiled and tried to escape from the arms of her lover.

"I told you, I would come back, so don't be surprised."

"Im… Immy…"

The archmage smirked, "Come on! Did you really think that a band of drow-jerks can stop me?"

Chloe looked in her face and it shocked Imoen that the kensai had tears in her eyes, "Oh nightingale, you're incurably!"

Imoen smiled and whispered in her ear, "That's because I know you love that."

"Eh…" Viconia cleared her throat, "You'll have time for… such things later… We have to go NOW!"

Imoen got serious and turned to Shelara, "We had trouble in there. They can follow us every second."

Shelara nodded, made a step to Yasraena, placed one hand on her chest and whispered a spell… After two or three moments she shone in a warm soft light and they all could see as Yasraena's injuries disappeared by the heal spell. Shelara turned around, "Anybody else who needs healing? … No? Then let's leave."

o

o

-tbc-

o

o

[1]_rivvil_: humans

[2]_rivvin_: humans

[3]_bel'la melee_: 'bel'la' means 'honor' and 'melee' means 'fighting'. I thought that even the drow need a tradition for honor fights… And it was the only way to get Immy and Vici out of Ust Natha… alive ;-)

[4]_DARTHIIR_: surface elf/elves

o

o

Author's note: Hm, I know what you're thinking now: This chapter is unrealistic and overacted. But… the hell, it rocks to write such chapies ;-)


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter18 – 1

Hammer26th, 1370

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

The night was starlit.

Men like Isaea Roenall didn't care much about the stars, but even he realized that it was one of the first starlit nights in Hammer.

The noble left the building of the council and headed for his home. It had been a hard day and all Isaea wanted was to sleep… Suddenly he sighed angrily when he thought to the last conference: Shelara was still out there and they had lost her trace in the forest of Tethyr.

It was clear that she had headed to Suldanessalar, but it wasn't known when they had left the city. The cold and the snow had forced Isaea's scouts to leave their positions in the forest.

So it wasn't known where Shelara and her party had gone.

He sighed, thought to Nalia… and felt anger rising again in her heart. Perhaps she WAS a mighty archmage, but she also was the heir of her family. Her way, the way of all noble women in Amn, was to give her husband the heirs he wanted. And Isaea wanted to be this husband, even if this meant to break Nalia's will, to kill all persons who were important to her or to ally with overwhelming creatures.

He entered his home and closed the door behind him. How had this come so far? Everything was just Shelara's fault and he would make her pay for that. Before Shelara died she would suffer in unbelievable torture…

The trap was set and after Shelara's next move, not even Sune could help the priestess.

Suddenly he stopped when he heard anything in the shadow behind him.

Then a knock at his head…

o

Isaea woke up in a dark stinky room in a bedstead.

He moaned in pain and felt the thudded knock again… then he tried to move and realized that his hands and feet were tied to the bed. Isaea smiled: Their plan worked.

Four men stepped out of the shadows and Isaea identified them after a short moment. They were Aran Linveil, Keldorn Firecam, the high priest of the temple of Lathander and Jan Jansen.

"What dare you!" Isaea hissed. "To kidnap an important noble and a captain of the guards is a serious crime. All of you will pay for that!"

Aran Linveil grinned, "We're here deep below the docks. Cry as loud as you wish, coward. No one can hear you."

He got a dangerous look by Keldorn and by the high priest and then the thief sighed, "But of course I promised these two holy men to don't torture you in any way. They may despise me, but today they need me."

Keldorn rolled his eyes and Linveil kept on talking, "But don't be afraid, there are more possibilities to force you to tell the truth… Priest! He's yours."

The priest made a step to the noble, placed his hand on his chest and whispered a charm spell… The hand of the priest flashed in red light and the light seeped in Isaea's body. The noble tried to fight it, but he hadn't a chance. A moment later he fell in the bedstead and stared at the ceiling expressionlessly. Keldorn nodded and made a step to him. He looked at him for a moment, and then he asked his first question, "Isaea Roenall, did you order to kill Valygar Corthalo?"

The bewitched noble nodded, "Yes. I did this because I wanted to show you what happens to those who try to infiltrate the council."

"It wasn't necessary to kill him. "

"I thought it was."

Keldorn stared at him, but then he asked the second question, "You, Corneil and a third one invoked a creature to destroy Shelara. Who is the third one?"

"Gaal."

"Who's Gaal?"

"The high priest of the beholder in the sewers below the temple district. Shelara had killed him after she had destroyed the beholder, but a blind priest had survived the massacre and had resurrected him. Since then he'd hid himself in the sewers."

The priest of Lathander closed his eyes, "Lathander, help us…"

"Hm?"

"The invocation was made by a dark priest, a fallen and mighty mage and an angry noble who blames Shelara for everything what went wrong in his life. That's exactly the combination to invoke even the worst creatures of the hells."

Keldorn turned to Isaea again, "Which thing do you have called?"

Silence.

"What a creature do you have invoked?"

Silence.

"Tell me!" Keldorn shouted.

Isaea started and opened his mouth, but he couldn't form a word."

Aran Linveil hissed, "Let me try. If the charm spell doesn't work, my knives will work!"

"No," Keldorn shook his head. "It would be senseless. He's under the spell of this creature. I think he wants to tell the name, but he can't do it."

The paladin asked another question, "Your plan was to use this creature to kill Shelara?"

"Yes. But when it came back it took control over the situation and formed an alliance against Shelara. It was killed by the priestess and wants to bring her endless pain."

"And you three?"

"Corneil and Gaal and me became its high priests."

"Hm, well let's come to another question... where can we find an evidence for Shelara's innocence?"

"Search in the old house of the slavers in the slums."

After a while the priest of Lathander whispered, "Why you did this to her?"

"Because I and my allies can't stand her attitude to fight for the good. "

Silence.

After a moment the priest whispered, "I pray for your poor soul, young one. I hope you find the right path in the future."

Keldorn cleared his throat "Jan, it's your turn."

The gnome nodded and charmed Isaea with a spell… Immediately the noble got unconscious.

"He won't remember to anything tomorrow. Perhaps he'll have slight headache, but that's all," Jan said.

Keldorn nodded, "I didn't know you can cast this spell."

Jan grinned, "Oh, sometimes it's important in my business to make some guys forget everything."

Aran Linveil smiled, "Well, we bring him back to his house through the tunnels."

o

o

Chapter18 – 2

Alturiak2nd, 1370

De' Arnise keep, Amn

o

o

"It's my fault," Shelara said and stared to the ground.

Anomen shook his head immediately, "No it isn't! Valygar was aware of the risks and decided that he would take it. He didn't die for you; he died in a fight against the evil in Amn."

"But…"

"Sis'! He's right!"

Shelara looked to Imoen who stood at her side at the top of Nalia's keep. After she has heard that Valygar had died she needed a moment outside. Anomen and Imoen had followed her.

The priestess sighed, "Damn! Everything I want is the well being of every man and women in Faerûn. Is that so bad? Why there must be people like Isaea all the time?"

Her sister smiled, "You're a naïve jerk. It's the nature of life that there are always scoundrels who want to get rich at the expense of the poor."

Shelara stared down the keep, but suddenly the archmage giggled, "And you know… it's our job to kick these asses."

The priestess managed a smile. Imoen was incredible. She drove away the shadows, no matter how dark the situation was. Shelara hadn't known what to do without her.

Suddenly they heard steps and when they turned around, Anomen grumbled, "That's perfect. We're talking of exploitation and she's coming…"

Viconia walked to the three and turned to the priestess, "Give me the ring!"

Shelara nodded, put down the ring and her two companions felt as much of Shelara's charisma felt down immediately. Imoen knew that her sister was much more difficult without the ring. The ring of human influence turned arrogance into a substantive personality. And Shelara was arrogant… Before she was without the ring, this arrogance combined with her naivety had made her companions lose their nerves many times. But of course she still was Shelara and had helped so many people out there.

Viconia put on the ring and suddenly Imoen had the feeling that the drow wasn't that dark. It was hard to believe that this gentle woman was… a creature of the night.

Viconia grinned, "Hm, good. This item will serves me well, I'm sure… I will leave now. Nalia already gave me the money."

Shelara nodded, "Farewell, Viconia. To fight with you is always… special. May your gods be with you."

The drow nodded, "So it's with you… You know, you're my favorite _rivvil_. [1] I will take you as my slave when the drow subdue the creatures of the surface. _Aluve'_!" [2]

Viconia left the three immediately and after a moment, Imoen cleared her throat, "I think that was a compliment."

Shelara smiled, "Immy, that was the nicest compliment, I've ever heard from her."

"Whatever," Anomen sighed. "Let's go back. We have to make plans."

o

Shelara looked around when they reached the ballroom.

Every one of them was here: Anomen, Keldorn, Aerie, Haer Dalis', Jan, Cernd, Minsc and Mazzy.

The priestess and Imoen stopped, when they reached the members of her party.

She was happy to have so many allies on her side… although Keldorn and Anomen had become pretty rude when they had seen that Shelara had brought the Spectator to the keep. The two knights hated the idea to be that near to a beholder, especially because knights of the order had been in the keep until now and were forced to be there until this situation calmed down completely. It was bad for the reputation of the Radiant Hearts to defend a place, where a beholder lived. At the moment he was tolerated by them.

But now they had to concentrate on their plans.

After every one had told their adventures, Shelara looked to them, "Well, let me repeat it: Isaea, Corneil and Gaal have invoked an evil creature which hates me and wants to destroy the old party. Gaal did it because we have killed him, destroyed his sect and killed his false god. Corneil's intention was to take revenge for his dead brother. Isaea hates us because we stopped him from taking this keep and taking Nalia as his wife."

"The better word is 'servant'," Nalia grumbled.

Shelara nodded and kept on talking, "We don't know what creature they had resurrected, but it WAS strong enough to hit us hard. We've almost had lost everything and we're still living just because of a few lucky coincidences… Whatever. I think it's time to attack them. We know that there is information in the old house of the slavers and I'm absolutely sure that we find the answers we need to solve this riddle."

"And to retrieve your reputation," Saerileth said with a smile.

"Eh, yes…"

Keto looked to her, "I really wonder, what creature they have called."

Shelara stared to the ground, like Yasraena and Imoen. Keto saw fear in their faces and asked, "You think of Irenicus?"

Shelara shook her head, "No. There were scarier things out there than Irenicus."

Silence.

Suddenly Jaheira whispered, "You need more than three little creeps to invoke him."

"The hells! Which creature you're talking about?" Keto asked.

Shelara looked at her, "Demogorgon."

Keto's face lost color, "The prince of the hells?? This Demogorgon?"

"Yes."

"But what does he has to do with you?"

"We killed him in the Watching Keep."

The bard stared at her, "You… WHAT??"

"Yes. He was enclosed in the keep by Helm, but when the signet was breaking we decided to help."

Keto swallowed down the shock, "Damn, you KILLED a prince of the hell! Why didn't you tell it? That's a fight worth an epos!"

"You really fought Demogorgon?" Keldorn asked.

Imoen grinned, "Yeah, we did. But it wasn't that difficult."

"Eh…?"

"When we met him, I said to him: Hey, you Demo-guy! Go out of my sight or I kick your ass…"

"Imoen!" Saerileth hissed.

The archmage started and looked to the paladin. Saerileth whispered, "You can make jokes about Irenicus if you want. Or make jokes about anybody else… But DON'T joke about Demogorgon or the Watching Keep!"

Imoen silenced and stared down.

Shelara turned to Keto and Keldorn, "Saerileth's right. This was the hardest fight we ever were in. I don't want to go through such a fight a second time."

There was a pause.

Jaheira cleared her throat, "Whatever. For me it doesn't matter, who or what is waiting for us, because we killed even a half goddess. We will manage that, too… And I say it again: You need more than three mortals to summon a prince of hell."

"And what do you think is our enemy?" Keto asked curiously.

"Don't know."

"Hm."

Jaheira turned to Anomen, "Well, do you know how we can enter Athkatla?"

"Yes. We can use the tunnels of the Shadow Thieves one more time."

Shelara sighed, "I had hoped we can manage this on another way."  
"Aran Linveil was pretty obligingly: He just wanted to make an agreement with Imoen about the trade in Waterdeep. I don't know what he talked about but he told that Imoen would know."

The brown haired mage rolled her eyes, "Damn! Is there anybody who doesn't know about my future guild??"

Nalia smirked, "You mean your thief guild, which is a secret?"

o

o

-tbc-

o

o

[1] _rivvil_: human

[2]_Aluve'_: I leave you


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter19

Alturiak6th, 1370

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

"I recognize this door here. I guess we found it," Keto whispered and turned to the priestess of Sune.

The bard was right. They were in the sewers below the slums, from where they had sneaked into the base of the slavers so long ago. Shelara hadn't known that there were inhabitants again… Since she was a priestess in the temple of Lathander she didn't get such information.

"Nalia!"  
The archmage nodded and cast a haste spell on the complete group.

Imoen looked to her sister, "Do we need an invisibility spell?"

Shelara shook her head, "No. There are just ordinary mortals and they don't know that we're coming… but Keto?"

"Yes?" the bard asked.

"Perhaps we need your harp of discord."

Keto nodded and Shelara turned to the entire party, "Let me add this: We're just here to find evidences. If our enemies force us to kill them, we have to do it, but it would please me if nobody dies."

Jaheira sighed, "You're too merciful."

"Perhaps. But that's my way… All right, let's attack!"

Yasraena and Chloe nodded, kicked the door in and stormed the room behind it. That had been their favorite tactics: First, send strong fighters, then two fighters for the sides like Jaheira and Saerileth and then the rest.

Shelara stared to the wall and then she followed her party members…

The first thing she realized was the silence.

No fights.

A few months ago when they had freed slaves, it had been completely different: This room had been full of enemies and they had to fight hard here.

The priestess looked to her sister, "Imoen?"

"Already checking…"

The group didn't move. Just Imoen made a few steps. Then the mage nodded, "The room's safe. I don't feel any traps. You're free to move."

Yasraena moved forward to the door, while Saerileth took a look to the side door. Nobody there. Imoen kept on walking, checked the cages aside the passage for traps.

Suddenly she stopped. Noise. Talks…

She smiled, "Let's have fun." She waved her members and heard them come close to them.

"Boss, it's your turn."

Shelara rolled her eyes, "Don't call me 'boss'. I'm your sister, nothing more."

"Yeah," Imoen grinned widely.

Then the priestess looked at Keto, "Use the harp. After that we storm the rooms on the left. Jaheira and Saerileth, you check the right room."

They nodded… Keto took her harp… and began to play.

"Storm!" the priestess told in the next moment.

She hadn't to say another word. Five of them entered the left room, while Jaheira and Saerileth checked the smaller room for enemies.

The rooms were empty… Keto stopped and followed them.

Suddenly they heard a clasp in the next room and a man appeared, "Nice try… really! But I'm sure you can do it better."

Jaheira stared at him… and at his amulet.

He wore the same amulet, which Galvarey's harpers had used. She knew him and remembered to his name… He was Rylock.

"You…!"

He smiled and turned to the druid, "You weren't able to kill every one of us. I still have in mind what you've done to my master and the organization he wanted to establish. And I will make you pay, believe me!"

Jaheira grinned, "Are you sure? Galvarey had betrayed the real harpers. He just was a little stupid man and we… "

Chloe shouted.

The arrow came from the nowhere and it headed directly to Imoen's face…

But when it touched her face, it vanished in a deep green mist. Chloe stared at her lover and the archmage smiled, "Hey guys, I may introduce my chain of Aslyferund to you. Normal weapons, like normal arrows, can't harm me."

Jaheira looked to the side and she nodded, "Five humans and two darves in the shadows."

Shelara sighed, "Why didn't you say that before?"

"Sorry but even my ability for infravision doesn't work if I don't look at the direction."

The priestess stared at Rylock and hissed, "You want a fight?"

"Yes, we want!" he shouted and his companions moved from the shadows.

"Leave them to me," Chloe grumbled in a dark voice. "They wanted to hurt my nightingale and I won't allow them to leave alive."

"No. We will NOT kill anybody!"

"But they wanted to kill your sister."

"That doesn't mean we'll kill them. There is still a law…"

"Shut up!" Chloe shouted. "You're going on my nerves, cleric!"

"Chloe, please…"

Shelara stopped immediately with a painful cry.

A bolt from a crossbow hit in her chest.

There was a pause.

One of the dwarves made a step forward, "Shut up and fight!"

Imoen's eyes widened. She concentrated on a spell… and three fireballs shot off her hands and hit them. The fireballs exploded with a loud detonation in the middle of the group and slung them against the walls… causing severe burns on their skin.

The archmage saw as Jaheira knelt at Shelara and healed her with a priest spell.

Imoen growled, "Listen that just was fun. But if you don't cooperate, I promise you, all of you will die slowly and in pain."

Jaheira had done her spell and after a moment Shelara looked at them, still with pain in her face, "She's right. We aren't here to kill anyone, we just want to find a trace… You pathetic coons aren't playing in our league. If we want to kill you, we could do it easily, but I don't want to kill you."

Rylock looked down to the ground. Then he nodded. Shelara stood up cautiously and turned to Yasraena, "Tie their hands… Then we'll find answers!"

o

o

-tbc-


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter20

Alturiak6th, 1370

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

The door swung to the side with a loud bang.

The members of the council started and then a group of persons entered the hall.

In front of them there was Shelara.

Anomen and Keldorn flanked her and the rest of the party followed them. After a moment one of the members of the council jumped on and pointed at Shelara, "YOU!"

The priestess of Sune smiled, "Yes, it's me."

Another man rose: Isaea Roenall.

The noble stared at them, "You really dare to enter this hall in public? Although I hate you, I must say that your boldness is special… But it won't help you: In my position as a captain of the guard, I arrest you."

Anomen made a step before Shelara and gave Isaea a dangerous gaze, "Shut up, noble! We aren't here to make you arrest her. Keldorn, I and her old party are with her, because we'll prove her innocence."

Isaea stared at him and began to laugh, "You're joking, knight! I set her on arrest right now!"  
Keldorn crossed his arms, "Let me annotate that the entire Order of the Radiant Hearts aids Shelara. If you arrest her without giving her the chance to hear her, the council has to fight against the order first."

Isaea stared at him and a man in fine blue clothing stood up and sighed, "Cool down, everyone… If Shelara can prove her innocence she should do so."

"But chairman… we've agreed that we…"

"Isaea!"

"Yes, chairman?" the noble asked nervously.

"I don't see the necessity to arrest her now… especially if the order supports her."

Isaea's face lost its color and Shelara nodded, "My dear chairman, we found evidences that this man, Isaea Roenall and two of his allies, the Cowled Wizard Corneil and a fallen priest called Gaal, tried to destroy me and my party…"

"Defamation!" Isaea cried in panic.

In the background Corneil rose, "How can you dare to?!"

The chairman looked to Nalia, "Nalia de' Arnise, you're in the party of Shelara, but you're a noble lady of Amn, so I can trust you. Is truth in the words, Shelara said?"

"Yes, my Lord," Nalia nodded.

"Well, so go on, Shelara."

The priestess nodded, "Thank you. We've found letters and documents that prove that Isaea, Corneil and Gaal made a conjuration against my group."

She handed a few letters to the chairman, "These letters show that they brought together many of my old enemies to revenge my old success in stopping their evil actions. These allies include the remaining slavers of Athkatla, the amnish drow, some of the nobles of Athkatla, the Cowled Wizards, the Talosians, the nobles of Trademeet, Galvarey's ex-harpers and the pirates from Brynnlaw. If you read the letters you will see that I tell the truth."

The chairman skimmed the letters. The he whispered with a petrified face, "You're right… And that's the hand of Isaea and Corneil. The third hand must belong to this Gaal… Guards! Arrest Isaea Roenall and Corneil!"

He turned to Shelara, "We will check these evidences. Do you have more?"

The priestess nodded, "Yes. We've found documents that show that the Talosians had killed Lord Deril. And two guards of the rooms where we found those evidences can testify that Isaea had sold it."

The chairman nodded, "We will check these evidences and start your hearing again… Until then you must give me your word of honor that you won't leave Athkatla!"

"I promise… But there's another thing."

"Yes?"  
"This Gaal lives in the sewers below the temple district and we fear that there's a cruel creature with him who wants to do severe damage to this city. I ask for the permission to fight this creature. One of your followmen should accompany us, so he can tell you that I tell the truth."

"All right… Guards, arrest Isaea and Corneil!"

Corneil grinned widely before the guards lead him out the room, "You're checkmate, priestess!"

o

o

-tbc-


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter21 – 1

Alturiak7th, 1370

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

They slept to the morning of the next day.

Shelara wasn't willing to fight against an unknown enemy with a tired party and they needed the rest, no matter what the others said. She sighed and thought to her companions. Nalia had told her that she wanted to end this nightmare as fast as possible… that she wanted to kill the bastard who was responsible for this situation.

The priestess knew that Nalia was always there to help… perhaps she was an aloof noble, perhaps she was naïve and perhaps she was a touchy princess sometimes, but when it was necessary Nalia was willing to help.

And now, even Nalia was exhausted.

o

The sewers were dark, stinky, dirty… and the atmosphere here was depressing. Even Ust Natha was a better place to be.

They had entered the sewers together with a Cowled Wizard. Keldorn and Anomen had been one floor over them and controlled the gates to the sewers, as their other allies and the Shadow Thieves did. Shelara really hated it that she was forced to take help from the council and from Aran Linveil, but there wasn't a chance to do it on another way.

The group had headed deeper into the darkness.

Their enemy was anywhere there and Shelara was sure that Gaal was in his old hideout, below the sewers and she was sure that Gaal was with it… whatever it was.

Suddenly she stopped and looked at her friends.

"Perhaps it's Gaal's beholder," she whispered.

Jaheira grinned, "After everything we had done in this adventure, I would be disappointed when there's a beholder at the end."

"Hm?"

"Even Keto could kill a beholder!"  
The bard looked to the drow, "Hey!"

Shelara rolled her eyes, "Shut up and concentrate! This thing is anywhere here."

Keto grumbled, but did as Shelara said. Then they followed Shelara to the next room…

Nothing has changed.

The hideout of the beholder sect was in the same condition as it was month ago after they had destroyed the sect. It was scary.

"Nalia?"

The archmage shook her head, "I don't see anything."

"All right, but let's be cautious."

Suddenly Saerileth stood still and pointed downstairs…

Shelara looked at her, "What's up?"

"I feel an evil aura down there. It's overwhelming."

Shelara swallowed, but ignored the thought of Demogorgon, "All of you! Are you ready?"

The women of her party nodded and even the noble was ready.

Then they stormed in the next room…

…and stopped abruptly. Darkness everywhere… and the room stank. Caverns of beholders never were lovely or smelt well, but this cavern stank.

Whatever.

Here they met a beholder for the first time and at that time she'd thought that a beholder was a frightening opponent. Things had changed and Shelara had to admit that Jaheira was right: If their last enemy would be the beholder, it would be completely disappointingly.

"Nalia…?"

"Light's on the way," the mage whispered and one moment later the room was filled with a pleasant white light. Shelara didn't know from where it was coming… but in the moment that wasn't that important.

She turned to Imoen, "What does the farsight spell says?"

The archmage whispered the spell and then she answered, "My spell doesn't work in the middle of the cavern, but the rest's save."

"All right… We move to the middle. Try to be silent. I'm sure they know that we're here, but I don't see necessity to be loud."  
Her companions nodded and when she saw in their faces, Shelara could see pure tension.

Then the passage opened and they stopped. There was a lonely man sitting on the ground, and Shelara managed a cold smile, "We've come to say you greetings from Isaea and Corneil. You will join them soon, Gaal."

The dark priest grinned, "Thanks. But I don't think I will join them. But I have to tell you that your way ends here."

"So?"

"Yes. After we've led you here… you will see your real enemy! Master, they're here!"

Anything glided into the room.

Shelara's eyes widened immediately.

Kangaxx.

"Retreat!" the priestess shouted, but it was too late.

The demi-lich focused his eyes on Saerileth and a lightning bolt hit the paladin… It wasn't a normal lightning bolt: The electric detonation engulfed her and suddenly it exploded. The bolt lightened the room and Shelara staggered back.

When she opened her eyes again Saerileth lay at the ground – burnt to death.

The priestess of Sune wanted to cry… to fight… to do anything, but Kangaxx was faster. Something – Shelara wasn't sure what is was – flew to Nalia and captured her. The mage whirled to one of the walls and fell down to the ground motionlessly.

Then the demi-lich laughed out and when Shelara heard it… she lost her consciousness.

o

o

Chapter21 – 2

Alturiak7th, 1370

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

Shelara woke up with cruel headache.

She needed one or two moments to realize where she was: In one of the caverns and like her friends her hands were tied with a chain and she hang there in the middle of the room, which was bathed in the light of torches.

She moaned in pain… and saw that Kangaxx and Gaal stood before the group.

"What have you done?" she asked slowly, still paralyzed by the headache.

Kangaxx laughed… or did anything which sounded like laughing, "I want revenge! You killed me and I can tell you, to be killed isn't that nice."

"You haven't given us a chance. We freed you and your first action was to fight us! We had to do it."

"Hm, perhaps. But that's not enough for me. You and your group of… bitches will pay! The paladin and the mage were the first ones, but believe me that every one of you will see her gods, before the day is over… But actually I just want you. The rest of your group is unworthy being tortured by my hands. I will do it fast with them… But first I want to enjoy this moment… I've waited too long for this."

"En… enjoy?"

"Yes. You're alive because I wanted you to be alive. I wanted to see your stupid faces in this moment."

"Wha… what do you mean?"

The demi-lich grinned widely… Then he changed his form and shaped into a new body.

Keto told from the background, "I… I know this guy. He's the drunkard who told me what is going on with the group."

Kangaxx ignored the bard and looked to Shelara, "And tell me, do you remember to this person?"

He changed into the djinni from Sigil, who had forced them to riddle.

He morphed back, "I did also come to Keldorn and Anomen, then I came to Minsc, Cernd and Mazzy first as the high merchant of Trademeet and then as an informant in Imnesvale…"

Shelara stared at him, "Why…?"

He laughed, "Because it was amusing to see your fight against those mortal scoundrels. It had been less fun for me if anyone had died before this moment. I've wanted to study you for my own pleasure and I wanted to see your pathetic attempts to survive. It really was fun."

"Fun??"

"Yes. You were in my hands all the time."

Yasraena snarled angry and Kangaxx turned to her, "Oh, the drow wants to say anything? Tell me, drow, what do you want say? Do it fast, before I cut you into pieces. And remember that no one will sing your stories when you're dead."

She swallowed down her anger and was silent.

Kangaxx smiled, "Oh, you're so pathetic…"

Shelara tried to ignore him and turned to Gaal, "You! It isn't over for you. If you changes sides now, we can help you, I promise!"

Gaal smiled evilly, "You aren't in the position. You can't help yourself, so don't dare to say that you can help me… And, oh… I forgot to say that I just want to see you cry in pain, that's what I want… But, let me show something before it begins…"

He stopped and pointed at a dark edge. A person came out from there and Shelara froze: The Cowled Wizard.

Gaal laughed, "Don't misunderstand. He was quite bravely, but nobody can't stand a charming spell of the master. He will be a great help, when my master takes the control over Athkatla."

"NO! I won't allow this!"

Kangaxx grinned, "You don't understand, priestess. I've made this cavern to my headquarters and gave it magical energy. No one can beat me here. I'm a strong opponent here. Too strong for mortal mages. You're already dead and you can't give orders here…"

A mighty explosion tore the situation.

Kangaxx was thrown back.

Nalia made a step towards him, "Indeed, you're strong here. In a normal case, even a demi-lich can't stand one of my dragon breathes."

Gaal cried in pain… and died in the fire of the dragon breath immediately.

The demi-lich growled, "You're alive?"

"I'm an archmage, idiot. Never underestimate me."

"Hm, I see. And what do you want to do now? You know, I'm faster tha…"

Immediately Nalia lifted her hands and activated a spellstrike against Kangaxx. The demi-lich cried out, then he was thrown back and sent one of his deadly lightning bolts to Nalia. She jumped to the side, swerved his attacks and cast a new spell in the moment when she focused on Kangaxx again. The demi-lich did the same.

Nalia's second dragon's breath was faster than Kangaxx' wail of banshee.

The demi-lich cried in endless pain and disappeared in a red flame.

Nalia stared at his dying 'body' and moaned exhaustedly. She stumbled back, fell to the ground and for a moment there was silence.

"Hey, Nali! Come on and set us free!"

The noble grinned to Imoen and cast a short spell. The chains around their hands opened and the six women fell to the ground…

Shelara was the first one who stood on her feet again and looked to Nalia, "All gods! We would be nothing without you!"

Nalia smiled constrainedly, "And I would be nothing without my rope of Vecna."

The priestess ignored her words and asked, "Are you hurt badly? I thought you would be dead. You were thrown hard against that wall."

"I just got a few bruises… and a broken rip, I think. Nothing, the time can't heal."

"Saerileth?"

Nalia lowered her head, but her voice shook in anger, "She's dead."

Shelara nodded, but turned to her dead body. Saerileth was completely burnt. Jaheira cleared her throat, "It's hard, Shelara, but even you can't bring her back. Her body is… stained. Her way is over here. But she will sit at Torm's side forever."

Shelara's voice was clear and hard, "No! I do NOT accept this!"

Without hesitation she knelt down at Saerileth and closed her eyes. After a moment they heard her voice, whispering words and conjurations… They heard words, the priestess sent to Sune.

Below the palms of her hands a white light appeared, connected with a deep humming.

Then nothing.

Silence.

Suddenly the priestess shouted out, "Sune! Listen to your loyal servant! Please send her back, please… I beg you for her life…"

The light engulfed Saerileth for a moment.

Then it disappeared and all was left was Saerileth. Without any injuries.

Shelara smiled, "Hey paladin. Are you well?"

Saerileth stared at her and nodded, "Yes… What happened? I just remember to that strange lightning bolt."

"You died," Shelara told weakly.

Saerileth smiled slightly, "Oh, I died again? That's a bad habit, I just show when I'm close to you… But, where's Kangaxx?"

"Nalia had killed him."

"You did?" the paladin asked the mage.

"Eh, yes," Nalia grinned. "He was my second demi-lich…"

Sudddenly they heard loud laughter.

A mad laughter.

And a shrill voice rose, "Do you really think you killed me?? Me?? Kangaxx?"

The body of the demi-lich appeared, but Nalia whirled around and threw a fireball to him. The demi-lich was stopped from casting a new spell for a short moment and the red haired mage shouted, "Immy!"

Nalia threw a second fireball on him and hit him, although it vanished in a mist of white light: Kangaxx had cast a protection spell against Nalia's fast, but pretty useless spells. In the background Yasraena, Chloe, Jaheira, Keto and Saerileth attacked him with their material weapons, while Nalia cast breaches and higher spells to destroy Kangaxx's protection shields…

Suddenly Shelara said a single word… Her priest spell, the Holy word hit Kangaxx hard and threw him back.

But the demi-lich was on his feet a few seconds later and yelled in endless fury, "You stupid witch! Do you really think, you can stop me?? I will kill every one of you!"

Kangaxx laughed madly and… cast a tremendous spell against Shelara.

The priestess made a step back, but when the black ball almost had reached her, she grinned widely.

Imoen's improved spell turning protected Shelara and threw Kangaxx imprisonment spell back. It engulfed the demi-lich, he stared at Shelara and shouted, "NO! You can't do it! Please stop! PLEASE!"

Then he vanished in a black sphere of magic with a loud cry of panic.

Shelara grinned again and flopped to the ground, "Jerk! We didn't want to stop you. Our intention was to slow you, until Immy is ready!"

Silence for a moment.

Then Keto looked at Imoen, "Damn, that was great!"

Imoen smiled, "Worth an epos?"

Keto laughed, "Yeah, for sure "

Suddenly Shelara cleared her throat, managed a short smile and after a moment she looked to the Cowled Wizard who had become unconsciousness when Kangaxx had been imprisoned. And then her smile disappeared, "Let's leave. These sewers are still awfully."

o

o

-tbc-

o

o

Author's note: In the first two versions of this chapter I've killed important main characters… When one of my friends heard about this he wanted to slay me… and so I've decided to let them survive.

But because I don't like Happy Ends I wasn't sure if all of them would survive this chapter. After a long day of thinking over the best end, I saw that every possible way to end this story has advantages and disadvantages… So I've decided to leave the decision to my dice. So if you hate me for writing a Happy End, don't curse me, curse my dice! ;-)


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:

I don't own Baldur's Gate, the great masterpiece of role-playing.

The story on hand, ‚The revenge' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚The revenge' in any commercial way.

o

**Rating: 'M'. Some scenes may be a 'T', but I had the feeling that a few scenes should be rated as 'MA'. I think, in general it's OK, to give 'M'. If you don't like that or if you are too young, don't read!**

o

o

Chapter22

Alturiak10th, 1370

Athkatla, Amn

o

o

Shelara shivered. The morning was icy and still dark when she left the temple of Lathander. It still was winter and the clouds had brought new snow in the last two days.

The council had tried her case in the last days a second time and it didn't surprise her that she was set free after a short time. Isaea and Corneil had been suspended and arrested for an undefined period of time. Also the council had decided to initiate proceedings against the talosian priest who had killed Lord Deril and to hunt down the rest of the slavers and pirates in Athkatla. Shelara wasn't sure if it was enough, but it was a beginning… And, of course, it was clear that the council used these actions as sacrifices. They hoped that Shelara was willing to forget the crimes of the council and of the Cowled Wizards if they would execute other criminals…

Shelara was willing to forget. She would stay in Athkatla in the temple of Lathander: There was still much to do and Shelara wanted to help this corrupted city.

She sighed and left the temple district in the direction of the gate district.

o

She smiled when she saw that all of them were waiting under the main gate. The priestess waved to them and came nearer. Then she looked at her sister. Imoen, the light hearted archmage had told that she had to go back to Candledeep. Apparently there was work to do and she couldn't stay in Athkatla forever.

Shelara made a step to her and hugged her with a warm smile, "You have to come back soon. Athkatla isn't that thrilling without you."

Imoen laughed, "Oh yeah, I hope so! But you can be sure: It wasn't the last time when I was here. But you know: There're still things to do in Candledeep."

"And in Waterdeep," Chloe added with a grin.

"Eh… yeah…"

Shelara hugged her once more, "Take care of you, Immy… And Chloe… If something happens to my little sister, I will make you regret it."

The kensai smiled and nodded. Imoen giggled, "I'm damn lucky to have such a strong lover and such a vengeful sister. Nobody will dare to fight me when you two are on my side."  
Imoen waved to the rest of the group, turned around and together with Chloe she disappeared in a flash of magical energy, in a teleport.

Shelara looked at the others: Saerileth would stay in Athkatla. The Order of the Radiant Hearts was willing to take her as a paladin and she had appreciated this offer. Jaheira would go with Cernd, Minsc and Mazzy, to recruit new druids until Mirtual. Then she wanted to rebuild her grove.

Nalia had asked Yasraena to go with her and to become a lieutenant of the keep's guards. Shelara really liked the idea: Yasraena hadn't another place to go and although she was a drow, she was a good person… and by the way, to make her a guard was a good move: Yasraena was a good fighter and the keep would profit from her service.

Keto also left with Nalia. It had surprised the priestess that the bard wanted to live at the keep. The relationship between the two companions had never been perfect and Shelara had thought that the bard would be glad to leave Athkatla on a different road than the noble mage. But Keto really seemed to be interested in working in the keep and, by the way, the bard thought about writing an epos about their adventures and with Nalia as a patroness she could concentrate on this work. She also planned to collect stories of Jan and of the Spectator…

Whatever.

Suddenly Nalia turned to the priestess "Well, we will leave now."

"All right," Shelara nodded.

"Next month there will be a meeting of the nobles of Amn in Athkatla. I will visit you then."

"I look forward to it, old friend."

"I hoped you would say this," the mage said with a smile.

Then she disappeared together with Keto and Yasraena using a teleport.

Silence.

Saerileth looked to Shelara, "Let's go back?"  
The priestess nodded, "Yes. It's cold out here and there's still much to do to heal this city."

o

o

-end-

o

o

Author's note1: Special thanks to arabellaesque who helped me to bring the first four chapters into an acceptable style and gave me some great tips.

Author's note2: Well, and now, everything is told… The story had found an end: Shelara is still a good-natured, naïve and chaotic priestess who fights the evil, Immy is still making jokes with a sullen Chloe at her side and the Spectator… yeah the legendary Spectator is with Keto and Jan and makes nonsense… But there's one thing to say: When this began (almost two years ago), I wanted to write a story which is filled with the 'soul' of BG. I hope I didn't failed in this intention… and I really hope you liked to read this story :-)


End file.
